


La luz azul en la luna roja

by nekkoyasha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal, Beginnings, Bullying, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Horror, Incest, M/M, Paranormal, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shota, Suspense, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekkoyasha/pseuds/nekkoyasha
Summary: un chico llamado Josh y su hermano menor llegan a silverstone bay, un pueblito alejado de la civilizacion para seguir con el empleo familiar, sin saber que al llegar ahi, un antiguo poder despertará para finalizar una historia inconclusa años atras. una historia que habla de un amor que trasiende en el tiempo.





	1. regreso al origen

CAPITULO 1: REGRESO AL ORIGEN

 

Las estrellas tienen poderes míticos,

Hipnotizan con su luz, calman con su brillo,

Pero todo es una ilusión,

Como la apariencia de las personas…

La noche ya había llegado al pueblo de Silverstone Bay cuando el coche verde de Josh Enniel entro en el último tramo de la pequeña carretera que conducía a aquel lugar desconocido para él. Josh era un chico delgado, su cabello castaño oscuro resaltaba un poco su tez clara, la cual era adornada por sus ojos cafés; de cara afilada, llevaba su cabello peinado hacia un lado, un poco largo para el gusto de los demás, pero varonil, su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro los cuales parecían sus colores preferidos para vestir, y ese día no era la excepción; se removió un poco cansado en el asiento. 

Habían sido más de 400 kilómetros desde la ciudad más cercana a la que el joven pudiera llamar ciudad; desde la muerte de sus padres, Josh había tomado el poder de la compañía fundidora de la familia.

“Silver Star Inc.” era la fundidora más importante de la región, fundada hacia más de 100 años por Angus Enniel, el hombre más inteligente de su época, según decían las historias de el, su inteligencia llevo a su pequeña compañía en el pueblo de Silverstone Bay a ser una de las mejores compañías en el mundo durante la revolución industrial, sus descendientes abrieron varias sucursales más en la región, rica en plata y otros minerales preciosos, la sucursal Silver Star en la región de Kilton, era el lugar en el cual su padre había sido presidente, y su abuelo, y su bisabuelo, hijo del gran Angus Enniel, su padre, Robert Enniel, había engendrado 2 hijos, los cuales eran su orgullo, sobretodo Josh, que a su corta edad de 23 años, era su mano derecha; inteligente, calculador, paciente, Josh era un As en lo que respectaba a negocios, había cerrado a la edad de 18 años el contrato más importante de la compañía. Ahora que su padre y su madre habían muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico, el chico decidió hacer lo mejor pos su hermano, de tan solo 10 años, así que decidió vender la compañía y reabrir la antigua fundidora de Silverstone, la cual llevaba abandonada mucho tiempo, y según había estudiado en las viejas bitácoras de aquella fundidora, aun quedaban grandes yacimientos de plata, y también hablaban de una mítica beta de plata azulada, la cual era una extraña mezcla de minerales y la plata, muy rara y única, solo se daba en aquella región, y si Josh lograba dar con un yacimiento de aquel mineral, sería el empuje necesario para ser el hombre más rico del país, y aseguraría el futuro de su hermano.

Si bien la búsqueda de aquella beta era un anhelo muy grande, su principal razón para cambiarse a aquel pequeño pueblo era por la salud de su hermano, el cual había cambiado desde la muerte de sus padres, y el chico pensaba que un cambio a un pueblo más tranquilo, seria relajante y estimulante para el pequeño.

El chico soltó un momento el volante y con su delgada mano tocó el medallón que pendía de su cuello; aquel medallón era una pequeña cruz negra con una brillante piedra azulina en el centro, sus delgados dedos recorrieron la pequeña pepita de plata azulada, encontrada por abuelo Angus y que era la única pista que tenia de la existencia de la beta azul. Aquella cruz había pertenecido a la familia de su padre, y después del incidente decidió conservarla cerca de él, como recordatorio de ellos y también como recordatorio de que, desde el momento que se la puso, se prometió cuidar de su hermano.

El niño se removió en su asiento, llevaba dormido desde la tarde, y no era extraño, ya que el viaje les había tomado más de 10 horas.

 

\- Josh?.- el pequeño abrió sus pequeños ojos azules, aquellos ojos heredados de su madre.

El joven alargo la mano hacia el cabello del niño y lo acarició.

\- Dormiste bien?.- le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el camino, estaban pasando en esos momentos cerca de la costa, casi podía oler la brisa marina.

El niño asintió viendo a por la ventanilla aun un poco adormilado.

\- todavía no llegamos?-

\- no, ya falta poco.- le respondió.- ves aquel pueblo?.- le dijo señalándole el conjunto de luces que se aglomeraban a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí.- es nuestro nuevo hogar.-

Josh oyó como su hermanito suspiraba. Ennis, a diferencia de él, era un poco impaciente. Parecido a su padre más que él mismo, de cabello castaño claro con unos cuantos hilos de rubio cenizo, una combinación solo heredada de la familia de su madre según el joven y sus ojos poblados de grandes pestañas, heredadas de su padre, se podría decir que era una perfecta combinación de sus padres. *Jo! Y yo soy hijo del cartero, seguro* pensó cómicamente el joven* ya que debido a su apariencia, no concordaba mucho con los rasgos de sus padres, sin duda sus rasgos provenían de algún gen latente y dormilón que decidió saltarse unas cuantas *unas 2, 3…20* generaciones y vinieron a dar en Josh. Ennis a diferencia de Josh, tenía la cara llenita, aunque no fuera de complexión gruesa. Como decía la Tía Madeline, el pequeño parecía un querubín de lo muy apretable.

\- te va a gustar la nueva casa, es grande y con un gran patio.- le dijo el castaño a su hermanito.

\- Nueva? De seguro es una casa que va a oler a viejo.- replico el pequeño con un puchero en la cara, lo cual hizo sonreír al chico.

\- Bueno, si, olerá un poquitín a viejo, pero, con unos cuantos arreglos y unos litros de aromatizante, se soluciona el problema.- respondió.- además, vas a tener un gran patio donde jugar, la casa según me dijeron, está cerca del bosque, podrás explorar a tus anchas.-

\- Y si me sale un oso?.- le preguntó el niño intrigado.

\- Ennis, no hay osos en esta región.- le dijo el chico, con lo cual el niño se tranquilizó.- aunque puede haber leones de montaña.- le dijo bromeando, y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara horrorizada del niño.- es broma Enn, es broma.-

El pequeño le sacó la lengua y rió con el chico, después de un momento los dos guardaron silencio mientras Ennis miraba por la ventana del auto, el joven de reojo vio en los ojos del chico melancolía. Aun dolía la muerte de sus padres.

\- Josh, tú los extrañas?.-

El joven volteó a ver a su hermano.

\- como?-

\- si, a nuestros padres.- le respondió el pequeño volteándose hacia él.

\- Si, los extraño.- le respondió sinceramente.- pero sabes?.- continuó.- ellos siguen vivos, aquí.- le dijo tocando el pecho del niño.- en nuestro corazón, mientras los recuerdes, ellos estarán contigo.-

 

Ennis miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, a lo lejos, en el mar, se apreciaba la luna saliendo en el firmamento, era preciosa y grande, reflejaba un camino de luz hacia ellos en el mar.

\- pronto habrá luna llena, sabes?.- le dijo Josh cambiando de tema, no quería que el niño se pusiera triste.- te compraré un telescopio para que puedas verla.-

El niño solo se sonrió agradecido al reflejo de su hermano en la ventana y asintió un poco mejor.

\- la luna, las estrellas, el firmamento, todo al alcance de ti pequeño.- dijo el chico más grande. *todo porque seas feliz* pensó para si mismo.

El coche avanzaba los últimos kilómetros al pueblo, hacia un lado tenían el bosque, por el otro, el mar y una bella vista de la luna. *no esta mal, parece que esto va a ser lo mejor para nosotros después de todo* reflexionó el chico. *un nuevo comienzo*. 

Pronto los hermanos pudieron ver la entrada del pueblo, un monumento se erguía en la entrada del pueblo, el chico pudo distinguir unas pequeñas siluetas alrededor de algo en el centro, pero no pudo distinguir bien en la oscuridad, unos cuantos metros más adelante, encontró un letrero grande y oxidado que rezaba:

 

 

“BIENVENIDOS A SILVERSTONE BAY!!!

 

LA CUNA DE LA PLATA Y LA LUNA AZUL.

 

Población: 2310 Habitantes. “

 

*Bueno, llegamos… bienvenido a casa, hermanos Enniel…” pensó el chico pasando el letrero viejo.


	2. la primera noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la primera noche en la nueva casa de los hermanos, una nueva amistad y nuevas preguntas. ¿que se mueve en la noche y que pasó años atras en silverstone bay?

Capitulo 2: La primera noche

 

_Dicen que la vida está llena de caminos,_

_Unos fáciles, otros difíciles…_

_Algunos cortos, otros sin salida…_

_Y hay algunos… sin fin…_

Josh y Ennis llegaron al sendero que llevaba a la casa Enniel pasadas las nueve de la noche. La entrada se encontraba justo en la primera calle que intersectaba la calle principal del pueblo, de ahí el sendero partía y llevaba a la mansión, eran unos quinientos metros antes de llegar al nuevo hogar de los hermanos. La casa, de estilo rustico Irlandés, contaba con dos pisos y un sótano, varias habitaciones las cuales Josh aun no sabía que había en ellas, ya que la casa estaba totalmente amueblada, según le habían dicho por lo cual, el chico se tomo la molestia de encargar a la mudanza que llevaran sus cosas hasta el día siguiente, no pensaba desempacar y acomodar cajas en su primera noche ahí, quería descansar del viaje para arreglar los asuntos escolares de Ennis al siguiente día. El pequeño niño ya parecía estar más en brazos de Morfeo que en el auto con él, así que suspiro aliviado cuando después de atravesar el sendero lleno de arboles vislumbro la mansión, el chico observo sorprendido que las luces de la primera planta estaban encendidas y a una señora sentada en una mecedora en el pórtico de la casa.  

Ella tenía el cabello canoso trenzado hasta la parte media de la espalda y llevaba un largo vestido a cuadros. Le hizo señas de que estacionara el coche en el lado derecho de la casa, donde había un pequeño cobertizo de madera. El chico aparcó el auto en el sitio indicado y suspiró cuando por fin apago el motor. 

*bueno, hogar dulce hogar…* pensó con una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a observar la casa. Después volteó a ver a su hermano, quien estaba acurrucado en el asiento adormilado. 

-Ennis.- le habló.- despierta, ya llegamos.- le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió un poco. 

El pequeño se removió un poco de su asiento, pero no despertó. 

*como siempre* pensó el chico. Josh vio que la señora del pórtico se acercaba hacia el coche, así que decidió dejar la tarea de despertar a su hermano y bajó del coche a saludar a aquella mujer. 

-buenas noches, Señor Enniel.- saludó la mujer cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

-eehhhh…. Buenas noches.- dijo un poco apenado el chico, si bien habían tenido gente que los atendiera, nadie había llamado al chico de esa manera, incluso se sintió un poco viejo.- usted es…?.- 

-oh!, perdone mi señor, mi nombre es Danna, Danna Hooary.- le respondió la anciana. 

-Hooary?.- preguntó el chico intrigado.- nunca había escuchado ese apellido.- confesó. 

-bueno señor, no es algo extraño, mi familia ha vivido en este pueblo siempre, al servicio de la familia Enniel.- explicó. 

\- vive usted en la casa?.-  

-no, señor, mi hogar está en la cabaña trasera, yo solo me encargo de los quehaceres de la casa y por la noche vuelvo a mi hogar.- 

-y es un lugar confortable?.- preguntó el chico, acostumbrado a vivir en las grandes casas siempre, no se imaginaba a él viviendo en una cabaña. 

-oh si,- dijo sonriendo la señora, adivinando los pensamientos del chico.- tiene todos los servicios y una cómoda cama, no necesito más.-  

Josh sintió calidez en la sonrisa de aquella mujer, si lo que decía era cierto,  su sangre había protegido a su familia por generaciones, podría explicar él acaso ese vinculo de fidelidad? *no lo sé, simplemente quiero descansar* le reclamó su cerebro. 

-parece que el pequeño también necesita solo una cama en estos momentos.- comentó Danna mirando por la ventanilla al niño dormido en el asiento. 

-ah! Es cierto.- recordó el chico al acordarse de su hermano. 

-pero antes señor.- lo detuvo.- usted ya me interrogó un poco, podría preguntar el nombre de mi señor?.-  

*Joder es que ando perdido o qué?* se dijo a si mismo dándose cuenta que no se había presentado el mismo. 

-disculpe, mi nombre es Josh, Josh Enniel.- respondió, y se dirigió al otro lado del auto, tomó al niño en brazos y fue hacia la señora.- y este es Ennis, mi hermano pequeño, podría mostrarme los cuartos donde estaremos?.- 

La señora asintió, el muchacho señaló una maleta en el coche la cual tomo la anciana y los condujo al interior. 

La casa resultó ser más grande de lo que Josh pensaba, al pasar por el vestíbulo y mirar a los lados, vio que los cuartos laterales eran amplios; frente a la puerta del vestíbulo se encontraban las escaleras al segundo piso. Danna los condujo por las escaleras, y una vez arriba, el   pasillo seguía a la derecha, ya que del otro lado se encontraba una gran puerta de roble. 

-que hay ahí?.- preguntó Josh aun con su hermano en brazos. 

-es la biblioteca de la familia.- respondió.- ahora si me sigue, en esta habitación dormirá el pequeño.- 

La mujer lo guió a la segunda puerta a la derecha, al abrir la puerta, el chico encontró una cómoda habitación con una cama matrimonial en medio, adornada con un edredón azul profundo sobre ella, estaba muy bien amueblada. 

-vaya!.- exclamó.- de haber sabido que ya había tantos muebles en las habitaciones no hubiera mandado a traer nada de nuestra antigua casa.- 

 El chico encendió una lámpara de mesa que había en una pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama y con cuidado acostó a Ennis, quien despertó un poco adormilado aun. 

-dónde estamos?.- pregunto con los ojos aun entre abiertos. 

-en tu habitación.- respondió Josh.- ahora descansa, mañana me acompañaras al pueblo, a conocerlo.- comentó mientras le quitaba los zapatos.- señora Danna, podría alcanzarme la maleta?-  

La mujer le dio la maleta al chico, que se puso a buscar dentro de ella. Al poco tiempo saco de ella un pantalón y una camiseta que eran el pequeño pijama del niño. 

-con su permiso.- comento la anciana.- creo que es mejor que espere afuera, lo estaré esperando en su habitación, es la puerta que sigue, con permiso señor, joven Ennis.- dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al niño y salió del lugar. 

-quien es ella?.- preguntó el pequeño rubio. 

-parece ser el ama de llaves de la casa.- respondió el chico,-  bien, te cambias solo o tengo que cambiarte yo?.- preguntó al niño. 

-ya soy grande, me puedo cambiar solo.- reclamó Ennis, aunque la verdad era que le gustaba que su hermano le ayudara. 

-bueno, esperaré entonces.- 

Josh se sentó a su lado mientras el pequeño se cambiaba de ropa. 

-que tal tu nuevo cuarto?.- 

-es extraño.- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa a rayas azules. 

-bueno, está adornado un poco a la antigua.- admitió el chico.- pero cuando traigamos tus cosas va a verse mejor.- 

-por lo menos la cama es cómoda.- dijo el niño brincando sobre ella mientras se quitaba el pantalón.  El niño brincaba riendo mientras su hermano lo veía divertido. 

-Ennis, ponte tu pijama, te vas a resfriar.- decía el muchacho mientras le arrojaba la camisa del pijama. 

-oh, vamos Josh!.- reclamó el niño mientras caía sentado y se ponía la camisa de botones. Después su hermano le tendió el pantalón. 

-oye Enn…- dijo el chico riendo mientras el pequeño parecía luchar a muerte con el pantalón mientras se lo ponía.- tienes mal abrochada la camisa.- 

Josh entonces tomó al niño y le acomodó el pantalón y le abotonó bien la camisa. Entonces oyeron que tocaban a la puerta. 

-señor, me permite pasar?.- preguntó la señora Hooary. 

 -adelante.- respondió el chico. La anciana pasó a la habitación y saludo a los dos chicos con una pequeña reverencia.- veo que el niño Enniel ya despertó.- comentó dirigiéndole una sonrisa al pequeño. 

-Ennis, ella es la señora Danna Hooary, la encargada de la casa.- los presento el chico. 

-mucho gusto pequeño.- dijo la señora cortésmente mientras hacia una reverencia.  

-hola.- saludó un poco apenado, pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa. 

-con su permiso señor, permítame mostrarle su habitación antes de retirarme.- 

-bien- respondió Josh. 

-puedo acompañarte?.- preguntó Ennis. 

-seguro, pero después a dormir, ok?-  

El pequeño movió la cabeza afirmativamente y acompañó a Josh y a la señora Hooary a la siguiente habitación en el corredor, la cual quedaba frente a la habitación del pequeño Ennis. La mujer abrió la puerta y encendió las luces para que los hermanos pudieran ver la habitación.  

La habitación principal contaba con baño propio, adornada con muebles en un oscuro color verde, parecía ser la habitación más elegante que el chico había visto, era algo completamente diferente a su habitación en la ciudad, la cual tenia un estilo completamente moderno, la cama con doseles era peculiar, pensó el chico, *sin embargo, es genial este estilo… antiguo*.  

-vaya, es muy amplia.- dijo Ennis.- porque a ti te tocó la mejor habitación?- 

-porque soy el mayor.- respondió Josh. 

-esta era anteriormente la habitación principal, perteneció al señor Angus hasta el día que nos dejó.-  comento la anciana.-  él fue la última persona que vivió aquí, murió hace ya más de veinte años.-  

-sabes qué?, mejor quédatela.-  le murmuro el niño a su hermano. 

-no que querías esta habitación?- 

-pensándolo bien, no, prefiero dormir en el otro cuarto.- 

*je, miedoso* pensó Josh al escuchar a su hermano. – y… no murió en esa cama o si?.- preguntó el chico un poco escéptico. 

 -oh!, claro que no!-  ratificó – el señor murió en el hospital del pueblo.- 

-Eso es mejor.- dijo aliviado el chico. 

-bueno, con su permiso señor, me retiro a mi hogar, a qué hora quiere que tenga listo el desayuno?.-  

-a las ocho estará bien, debemos de ir a la escuela y a la mina.-  

-muy bien señor, con su permiso.- Danna se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la habitación. 

-bueno Ennis, a la cama.-  dijo el chico a su hermano, al que buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo en la cama…*su* cama.- me refería a la tuya no a la mía.- 

-Josh, no puedo dormir hoy contigo?.- Dijo Ennis tiernamente.-  solo hoy?. 

-sabes que me levanto muy temprano, luego si te despierto me reclamas.- 

-prometo no enojarme, en serio, si?. 

 

  +++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

            Josh despertó en la madrugada un poco desorientado, después de unos momentos recordó donde estaba y sonrió levemente, a su lado dormía su hermano, no había sido difícil que Ennis lo convenciera de quedarse con él. *bueno, así es mejor por hoy, incluso yo me siento extraño en este lugar.*. 

 Se levantó de la cama  y miró por la ventana del cuarto. Afuera solo se miraba el bosque, la luna ya estaba en lo alto, le faltaban unos cuantos días para llegar a la luna llena, entonces Josh notó que una pequeña franja rojiza se reflejaba en un lado de la luna.* que extraño, será algún fenómeno natural?*  estaba admirado del fenómeno, no se dio cuenta que era observado desde el bosque.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero y les guste como va , proximo capitulo: el pueblo, *pequeña escena yaoi jejejejejejeje* nos vemos!!!! miau....


	3. sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> es un sueño, o acaso es la realidad?...

Capitulo 3: SUEÑOS. 

_Duermo y pienso en ti…_

_Duermo y te puedo sentir…_

_Despierto y estas a mi lado…_

_En realidad estoy despierto?..._  

                                                         

             Josh dormía cuando sintió una pequeña mano en su rostro, los pequeños dedos recorrían su mejilla y llegaban a los labios, que fueron tocados suavemente. El chico abrió los ojos y vio a Ennis sentado al lado de su cama, su manita en el rostro del castaño y en sus ojos un profundo sentimiento que Josh no había visto en su hermano menor.

 -Te desperté?- preguntó el pequeño con voz suave. 

-Ennis, que pasa? No puedes dormir?.- 

            El muchacho miró hacia la ventana, no había rastros del amanecer todavía, era de madrugada. Sintió un escalofrío cuando Ennis se subió en su regazo y lo abrazó. El pequeño se amoldó al cuerpo del chico, quien se sorprendió por la reacción, pero pensó que era normal después de todo lo acontecido las últimas semanas, *quizás lo único que necesitaba era un poco de afecto* pensó Josh. 

 Sin embargo si pensó que se había sorprendido con eso, se quedó paralizado cuando el niño introdujo su mano dentro de la camiseta del chico. Josh brincó al contacto de la mano de Ennis con su piel. -Ennis, que haces?- preguntó tratando de parecer natural.

             El crio sonrió y se recostó en el hombro del chico.

 -te he extrañado.- le susurro al oído.- hace tiempo que no podíamos estar juntos.-

 -a que te refieres?.- preguntó el joven desconcertado y separó al niño de él, lo cual hizo que Ennis se entristeciera. 

-acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?.- preguntó el pequeño, en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran tristeza. 

-no, Ennis, no pienses eso.- comenzó el chico.- pero esto está mal, tu eres--

 -no digas más.- lo interrumpió el pequeño.- no me importa nada ahora, mientras tu y yo estemos juntos…- el pequeño empezó a acercar sus labios a los del chico – no importa  nada más-  

           Josh pudo sentir el susurro de esas palabras a solo unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, tragó saliva, quería detenerlo, pero algo lo detenía a él, sus pensamientos volaban a mil por hora, Ennis ya casi lo besaba, casi podía sentir los tiernos labios de su hermano en los suyos, entonces…

\-------------------- *THUD* 

-Que dem--!-  el chico trató de levantarse del frío piso pero se enredó con las sabanas y volvió a caer en el suelo. Después de pelearse con estas un momento, pudo levantarse y darse cuenta de la causa por la que estaba en la cama.

 -ENNIS!!! –

             El niño dormía cómodamente en el lado donde se supone él estaba durmiendo, una pequeña sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios, parecía estar soñando con algo muy bonito, fue cuando Josh recordó su propio sueño, y se llevó una mano a los labios; podía sentir un sabor en ellos, un sabor que nunca había probado, pero que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

 *Fue un sueño???*  Pensó el chico * lo más probable es que sí, pero esta sensación, este sabor, un sueño puede ser tan real?*

              Josh recordó entonces un fenómeno parecido que pasa cuando las personas recién están entrando en el sueño profundo, muchas experimentan una sensación de estar cayendo y despiertan sobresaltadas, sin embargo todas esas personas fueron presa de una broma jugada por sus sentidos, aunque pareciera muy real aquella sensación. * debe ser el estrés por el viaje* recapacitó, y decidió mejor olvidar aquel sueño raro y empezar bien el día. *pero antes…* pensó el chico pícaramente y miró a Ennis, *jojojojo, es hora de la venganza* 

            Ennis dormía plácidamente, soñaba con algo… extraño, pero que lo hacía sentir feliz,  de repente  todo cambió y sintió como caía en un profundo océano azul, sentía que se ahogaba, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, debía de salir de ahí.  

           Se levantó sobresaltado y un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpecito al sentir como corrían frías gotas de agua a través de él.

 -Josh!!! Que malo eres!- reclamó el niño tiritando un poco y un puchero se dibujó en su rostro mientras el mayor se retorcía de la risa en el suelo de la recamara. *sirvió de algo el agua que estaba en la mesita jejejejeje* pensó Josh cuando se calmó un poco.

 Ennis aun estaba un poco molesto con su hermano, pero sabía perfectamente porqué el mayor lo había mojado, o una de dos: o era tarde para ir a la escuela, o… lo había tumbado de la cama otra vez…( ¬¬ de hecho era la 3° ves… a la novena potencia multiplicada por pi al cuadrado…) , y como no había escuela aun, solo podía ser la segunda opción, y, aunque no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, su hermano seguía permitiéndole dormir con él. Eso hizo que el enojo se le pasara y se sintiera un poco culpable, sin embargo, el frio lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recordó que su camisa del pijama estaba mojada así que comenzó a quitársela * uy, creo que también me moje el pantalón*.

Mientras, el joven aun se reía de su hermanito, le encantaba la carita del niño cuando lo mojaba para despertarlo, simplemente era… linda, *ja, no me canso de esto je, si para ver esa carita tengo que ser pateado al piso, pues venga.*. Fue entonces cuando Josh notó que su hermanito se estaba quitando la camisa del pijama, de pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido y llevó su mano sin darse cuenta a sus labios, aun tenia aquel sabor dulce en ellos, tuvo un pequeño escalofrío que lo hizo sentir incomodo, y tragó saliva al observar a Ennis en la cama sin camisa y observar su tersa piel clara, como el pequeño pasaba sus manos por su pecho lentamente, atrapando una pequeña gota que lo recorría lentamente, * oh no* pensó el joven y tragó saliva, el pequeño estaba quitándose también el pantalón. Instintivamente se volteó y se reprendió a si mismo, desde chico había visto a Ennis sin ropa, y nunca le había pasado eso, sin embargo, aquel sueño… 

-Josh!!! Atrápame!!!-  De repente Ennis le cayó encima en una especie de juego infantil, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al chico que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

 -Ennis!, me asustaste- dijo el chico un poco alterado.

 -ups, lo siento hermano.- le dijo el chico tímidamente, fue entonces cuando Josh vio detenidamente a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba sentado en su regazo solamente en ropa interior.

  -E-Ennis, eehhh…- el chico tomo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, incomodo por la posición.-que pasa hermano?- preguntó el pequeño inocentemente ladeando un poco la cabeza.

 *oh dios oh dios oh dios oh dios oh dios* pensaba el chico

 -sabes Josh?- comenzó a hablar Ennis- anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño-

*OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS OH DIOS!*

 - y tu salías en el, era muy extraño porque tu y yo estábamos—

 ~TOC TOC TOC~

  -          Señor Enniel, ya es hora del desayuno- dijo la voz de la anciana ama de llaves - quiere que despierte al niño Ennis también?- preguntó.-

          Eehhhh, no hay necesidad de eso Danna, Ennis está conmigo, en un momento bajamos.* uuuufffffff*- 

         Está bien señor, los espero en el comedor- escuchó el joven y después también escucho unos pasos alejándose.

 El chico suspiró, de repente todos aquellos pensamientos y sensaciones se habían esfumado * bueno, de vuelta a la normalidad* pensó feliz el chico, y tomó a su hermano y lo subió a la cama.

 -bueno- dijo- hoy iremos a la escuela del pueblo a inscribirte y después iremos a las minas a revisar unas cosas.- El pequeño asintió con la cabeza- y después daremos una vuelta por el pueblo, que te parece?

 -Wiiiiii.- exclamó el niño- suena bien, habrá alguna heladería?.- comentó el pequeño con cara de ilusión.

 -no lo se- dijo el chico.- pero primero lo primero pequeño.- le dijo y tomo de nuevo la jarra de agua.- vamos a cambiarte o si no te mojo de nuevo.- le dijo malvadamente. 

-no Josh! No seas malo- respondió el pequeño bajándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta y yéndose a su cuarto. 

                  Josh tranquilamente desempacó su ropa y eligió unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa lisa negra de manga larga, el día parecía que estaría nublado y frio, así que tomo también una chamarra de mezclilla que hacia juego.

              -Josh, te espero abajo!- escucho decir al pequeño desde el pasillo.

                        *vaya, se alistó más rápido que yo, eso es inusual* pensó el chico riendo. Así que él también se apresuró y bajó al primer piso, donde encontró en el vestíbulo a la señora Danna. 

                    -buenos días señor- dijo con una pequeña reverencia- si es tan amable de seguirme al comedor, por favor.-

 El chico la siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a un gran comedor de 10 plazas, ubicado en el centro de un gran salón. En una de  las sillas, vio al pequeño Ennis sentado. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón (que se veía calientito fuuu… u.u) y un saco azul que le quedaba un poco grande, haciéndolo ver  más pequeño de lo normal. Los hermanos desayunaron plácidamente comentando lo que podían encontrar en el pueblo, a lo que Ennis dijo que quería comprar ropa y alguna cosilla más, por su parte, Josh estaba interesado en encontrar libros de la región.  

           -pero señor- le respondió- usted no necesita buscar ningún libro, la biblioteca de la familia tiene todo lo que usted desee.-  

           -en serio?- preguntó escéptico el chico, ninguna biblioteca había satisfecho sus necesidades, y no pensaba que una pequeña biblioteca en una casa lo hiciera.- soy muy especial en mis gustos. 

           La anciana sonrió- créame mi señor, la biblioteca Enniel es única en su género, no se arrepentirá.- 

            Josh miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya iban a ser las nueve.- bueno, será en la tarde, ya que tenemos que irnos ya. Como podemos llegar a la escuela Danna?-  

           -mmmmm me parece que si sigue la calle St. Ailbe llegará derecho señor.-

             -creo que entendí, bueno Ennis, vámonos.- 

            Josh y Ennis se levantaron del comedor y terminaron de alistarse, y cuando iban a salir por la puerta principal, el joven se detuvo ante la puerta que estaba a un lado de las escaleras, de roble, igual a la del segundo piso.

             -Danna, y esta puerta a donde va?- preguntó intrigado.

             -a la biblioteca familiar.- dijo pícaramente la anciana.                       

-no creo- dijo el chico incrédulo.

  -yo nunca miento mi señor.- dijo humildemente la anciana. El chico sintió una gran curiosidad por entrar por aquella puerta, pero una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

            -Josh, se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo el pequeño Ennis. Y así, los hermanos salieron aquella mañana fría al pueblo en el que pasarían en adelante.  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. amistades

CAPITULO 4: amistades.

  _Que es la flor sin nadie que la huela?_

_Que es el ave si nadie oye su canto?_

_Que es el arcoíris si nadie lo ve?_

_Que soy yo sin tu amor?..._  

El auto de Josh salió del camino de tierra que se dirigía a la mansión Enniel hacia la calle St. Ailbe y siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora Danna, siguió la calle derecho.

 - estas nervioso?- pregunto Josh al ver al pequeño moverse continuamente en el asiento.

 - un poco- confeso el niño.

 - vas a ver que pronto harás amigos- le dijo- nunca has tenido problemas en hacer amistades- termino alentadoramente el chico.

 Ennis pensó un poco en lo que le había dicho su hermano; en su anterior escuela había tenido varios amigos, incluso en cierto sentido había sido popular, su carisma y gentileza lo había hecho ser de los más apreciados alumnos del colegio, sin embargo el ambiente del pueblo le hacía pensar que todo ahí era diferente; miro por la ventana del auto hacia la calle, vio las casa, la mayoría de madera, la arquitectura del pueblo, rustica sin parecer pobre, sin embargo, diferentes a los ojos del niño. Cuando alcanzaron la intersección con la Av. Lir, Ennis vio a lo lejos una estatua en la entrada del pueblo.

 - Josh, ya viste esa estatua? Sin embargo pasaron demasiado rápido como para que el joven la observara.

 - si, ayer la vi cuando llegamos, no le he puesto atención.

 - creo que eran niños- dijo Ennis.

 - debe de ser algún monumento en su honor entonces- contesto Josh distraído y poniendo atención al camino.

 La Escuela Elemental “King Lir” se encontraba, como lo dijo Danna, al final de la calle St. Ailbe. Era un terreno grande, donde se ubicaba un gran complejo Escolar, ya que en ella se impartía la Educación Elemental. Niños desde los seis años cursaban los nueve grados correspondientes de enseñanza básica. Cuando los hermanos Enniel llegaron, vieron a los niños jugando en el patio. Josh se bajo del auto, bajando también un maletín con el, miro desde la reja a los niños jugando. 

\- bien Ennis, llegamos, que te parece?- silencio- Ennis?-

el chico se dio cuenta entonces que el niño aun seguía en el auto. Se acerco a la ventanilla y pregunto – que esperas Ennis?-

 El niño solo miraba muy atentamente sus zapatos. Moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro.

 - qué pasa?- pregunto paternalmente Josh.

 - Bueno- comenzó el niño- que tal si no les agrado?- 

El joven sonrió un poco, no cabía duda en que Ennis a veces era muy tierno, su apariencia no le ayudaba mucho en parecer fuerte, era de estatura un poco baja para su edad y su carita que reflejaba sus emociones como un reflejo de su interior solo hacía que se viera mas *tierno? abrazable? lindo?...* pensó Josh.

 - Ennis, no creo que les caigas mal, al contrario, eres el niño más agradable que hay, les agradaras, te lo aseguro- dijo el joven mientras con una mano revolvió un poco el cabello bicolor del niño, haciendo que el castaño y el rubio se revolvieran- yo se que tu podrás hacerlo- termino Josh con una sonrisa.

 Ennis miro a su hermano sonreír y se dio cuenta que Josh no mentía, su hermano siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, incluso cuando sus padres murieron, Josh no solo se encargo de todo, le prometió a el que lo iba a cuidar y ayudarlo en todo, y si su hermano decía que no iba a tener problema en hacer amigos, entonces, no iba a tener problemas; el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

 - bueno- dijo- si voy a entrar a la escuela, al menos déjame bajarme, no? El chico se aparto de la puerta que se abrió y del auto bajo el pequeño.

 - bueno, vayamos adentro. El joven llamo a la puerta del colegio, y a la tercera vez, un señor de edad avanzada les recibió. 

\- si, que desea?- le pregunto el hombre secamente al chico.

 - vengo a inscribir a mi hermano al colegio, podríamos pasar hablar con la Directora? Ella ya sabe de mi visita- dijo el chico autoritariamente.

 El señor, al oír la voz del chico, sintió como su interior se removía. La voz de aquel chico era poderosa, autoritaria, se sentía un chiquillo de repente, como podía ser eso posible? Ni siquiera la Directora LaCrow era así.

 - si… bueno, déjame ir a preguntar, cual es su nombre?- pregunto un poco cohibido al joven.

 - Josh, Josh Enniel- respondió el chico solemne.

 - eres un Enniel?- pregunto sin darse cuenta el viejo. 

\- así es, algún problema con eso?- inquirió el chico- vaya a avisarle a la Directora que estoy aquí. 

\- si, como usted diga- respondió el hombre y se alejo de ahí un poco confundido.

 - que malo eres- le dijo pícaramente Ennis a su hermano. 

\- a que te refieres?- dijo inocentemente Josh. 

Si había alguien que conocía mejor a Josh que el propio Josh ese era su hermano. Ennis sabía perfectamente la forma de ser de su hermano y sabia que una de las cualidades de su hermano, era la de adoptar perfectamente el temple autoritario de su familia. Algo imposible para Ennis, según su hermano (vamos, eres demasiado… ehhh… tu sabes) le había dicho Josh una vez, sin embargo, Josh sabia como mandar a la gente y sabia también como manipular eso le había valido su rápido ascenso a la cima empresarial y el hecho de que ahora no careciera de nada, ya que la fortuna de la familia, mas la suma de los contratos que su hermano cerro, les dejaba gastar incluso miles en un día y aun así no se vería mermada su economía. Aun así, el niño pensó por unos momentos, lo que había ocurrido, el viejo había reaccionado a su apellido, lo cual solo significaba una cosa; habría reacciones iguales con otras personas. 

\- oye Josh, crees que el abuelo haya sido muy conocido? 

\- pues… supongo que el apellido Enniel es conocido por la mina, no creo que los niños de la escuela lo reconozcan mucho, solo la gente adulta, como el señor de hace unos momentos.-

 - ah… bueno- acepto Ennis. 

Entre los niños se distinguió entonces una figura adulta, era una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años, según calculo Josh, sus facciones eran fuertes, lo cual parecía indicar un carácter estricto y conservador. Vestía un traje sastre color escarlata, que la hacía ver elegante y formal. La mujer se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta llegar a la puerta de la cerca. 

\- buenos días, usted es el señor Josh Enniel?- pregunto firmemente. 

\- sí, y él es mi hermano Ennis- presento al pequeño- usted y yo habíamos conversado por teléfono, mucho gusto. 

\- el gusto es mío- la señora abrió la puerta- por favor pasen, arreglaremos todo en mi oficina. Si el joven así lo desea, el pequeño puede explorar el patio, para que conozca a sus compañeros; en estos momentos, los alumnos de los primeros seis grados tienen descanso.

 - tú qué dices Ennis, quieres quedarte en el patio a explorar un poco?- pregunto al niño volteándolo a ver- quien sabe, puede ser que encuentres nuevos amigos hoy- termino tratando de alentarlo. 

El niño quedo pensativo por un momento, quizás sería bueno entablar comunicación con alguien nuevo, así por lo menos tendría algún amigo en el pueblo. * espero que no me traten diferente* pensó antes de responder. - está bien- dijo al fin.

 - en ese caso, te buscare cuando termine de ver los asuntos pendientes con la directora, te parece bien?-

\- bueno, te veo al rato- dijo Ennis al momento de separase e internarse entre los niños que jugaban en el patio. Josh le siguió con la mirada unos momentos.

 - bueno joven Enniel, sígame a mi oficina por favor- lo invito la directora.

 El patio estaba repleto de niños, sin embargo, no debían de pasar de 150 alumnos, pensó Ennis * quizá porque es un pueblo pequeño * prosiguió en su mente. Recorrió la escuela primero desde la cerca, manteniéndose  lejos de todos, se dio cuenta que el patio era por lo menos, de buen tamaño, en un lado de la escuela había un edificio separado del principal, en el cual diviso la enfermería y lo que parecía un salón de arte, según observo lo que había dentro arriba de estos había otro piso, el cual no vio que había en el.

La escuela parecía de dos pisos. Siguió recorriendo el patio desde los extremos sin apegarse al conjunto de niños que se aglomeraban jugando en el. Los veía absorto ¿podría formar parte de ellos? El pequeño iba caminando sin prestar atención, hasta que se topo con algo, o alguien.

 - auch!-

 Ennis se acaricio el hombro con el cual había chocado, y vio entonces a un niño sentado frente a él, al parecer, lo había tumbado.

 - disculpa, no me fije y te tumbé, perdón- dijo Ennis estirándole la mano al niño, que se sacudía el pantalón gris que llevaba.

 - no hay problema- dijo el otro niño, su pelo castaño rojizo ondulado cayéndole juguetonamente en la cara y una sonrisa y gracia natural, que Ennis noto inmediatamente.

 - un extraño te tira sin querer y tu sonríes?- preguntó divertido Ennis, el niño le dio la mano y se levantó.

 - bueno, tu lo has dicho, sin querer, así que cual es el problema?- dijo el chico con su gran sonrisa en la cara- cómo te llamas?-

 - Ennis y tú? - mi nombre es Brian, vas a entrar al colegio?-

 Ennis asintió con la cabeza

\- que bueno. y a qué grado vas?-

 - en cuarto grado- respondió tímidamente Ennis.

 - genial! estarás conmigo.- dijo más sonriente el pequeño pelirrojo.- te tocará el profesor Regis de historia y al maestro Douvert de arte.- comenzó a explicarle.- la profesora Dantes de matemáticas es un poco estricta, pero es buena, también verás al profesor Gabriel.-  diciendo eso ultimo con un pequeño suspiro sin darse cuenta.

 -El profesor se apellida Gabriel?.-pregunto curioso Ennis.- eso es raro.-

 -no, disculpa.- corrigió el niño.- su nombre es Gabriel Robinson, él imparte letras y literatura.

- Ennis notó un pequeño sonrojo que hacia juego con el color del cabello del niño.

 -bueno, como sea, hasta el lunes vendré a clases- comento Ennis cambiando de tema.

 -quieres que te lleve a conocer la escuela por dentro?.- preguntó Brian emocionado.

  -ok- respondió Ennis.

 Y así, los niños caminaron platicando animadamente hacia la puerta del edificio.

 

  ---------------------

 

 Desde el segundo piso del edificio lateral de la escuela, un hombre joven de pelo rubio claro amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta la espalda media observaba a los niños jugando, especialmente le llamo la atención un pequeño de cabello castaño y rubio que no portaba uniforme, sería el niño nuevo que le habían dicho?.

 -Axel, ya viste a aquel niño?.- preguntó al hombre que estaba parado detrás de él.- el pequeño sin uniforme.-

 -que tiene de interesante?- preguntó el hombre, su barba en forma de candado fina le dio picazón al rubio en el cuello al momento que el hombre le beso el cuello. 

-bueno, parece el chico nuevo.- dijo tratando de no reír ante las caricias del hombre.- basta Axel, sabes que no podemos hacer esto aquí.- dijo apartándose del hombre.

 -oh, vamos James.- se quejó el hombre castaño. Su pelo peinado con una raya en medio pulcramente. Los ojos brillaron como cachorrito tras los lentes circulares que traía-

 -Axel Regis, no voy a caer en tus trampas.- reprendió a James.- calma tus ímpetus y prepárate, tienes clase de historia con los alumnos de quinto.-

 El hombre se acercó al rubio y lo retuvo contra la pared, la cual estaba adornada de varios cuadros de pintura, algunos parecían hechos por los niños de la escuela.

 -en serio no deseas que juguemos un momento?- pregunto pícaramente tras sus lentes el profesor.- o acaso el señor James Douvert desea pintarme en traje de Adán? Por mí me quito la ropa en este instante.- y tomó el nudo de su corbatilla y lo aflojó un poco.

 -no es una mala idea.- comenzó el profesor de arte, a lo cual Axel sonrió, sin embargo se desilusionó al ver que el rubio acomodaba su corbatilla.- pero quizá sea mejor que hagamos eso después de clase, cuando tengamos tiempo de…- y lamió la mejilla del profesor.- … pintar sobre tu cuerpo.

- Los dos sonrieron juguetonamente al tiempo que se separaban.

 -entonces tenemos una cita.- dijo Axel Regis saliendo por la puerta del salón de arte con su maletín en mano.- lo veo en la tarde, profesor Douvert.-

 -lo espero con ansia profesor Regis.- dijo James, sentándose en su escritorio.

 El profesor de historia salió del salón y se dirigió a las escaleras. James se levantó de nuevo del escritorio y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el niño nuevo se había ido. *bueno, es mejor que prepare la clase* pensó antes de concentrarse en su materia.

 

 ------------------- 

 

Brian llevó a Ennis por el edificio principal, lo condujo por los pasillos enseñándole donde quedaban los salones de cada grado, mientras le explicaba como se impartían las clases.

 -por aquí llegamos al segundo piso.- dijo señalando unas escaleras.- dentro del primer piso están las oficinas de los maestros y los primeros seis grados.- señaló el segundo piso.- en la planta de arriba se encuentran del séptimo al noveno grado y la biblioteca.-

-wow, es muy grande la escuela, pensé que sería más pequeña.- comentó Ennis.

 Debajo de la escalera Ennis vio una escritura extraña:

  _“veridado uanae miu deo deabajoi_

_Guarodianu deli sealloe elu_

_Liibeorauraa luze laa”_

-que es eso?-  preguntó Ennis interesado. 

-nadie lo sabe- respondió sinceramente Brian.- quizás es solo una broma que puso alguien hace mucho.-

 Ennis también observó que debajo de aquellas palabras había un pequeño símbolo parecido a una flor que le resultó vagamente familiar.

 Una vez terminado el recorrido se dirigieron a la puerta principal, donde Ennis se dio cuenta que Josh lo esperaba junto a la directora. Los dos niños saludaron cortésmente.

 -vaya, veo que ya has hecho un amigo.- comento Josh feliz. 

-te presento a Brian, voy a estar en su salón de clases.-

  -mucho gusto.- dijo cortésmente el joven.- seria un placer que nos visitaras junto con tus padres a nuestra casa. 

-seria genial!.- exclamó Brian.- pero, no sé donde viven-

 -eso no es problema.- comentó Ennis,- nuestra casa está entrando el pueblo, por un camino de tierra, no hay nada más a los alrededores más que bosque.-

  -que raro.- dijo el pelirrojo.- la única casa así es la vieja casa abandonada.- comentó inclinando la cabeza recordando.- mmm creo que es la casa del viejo Enniel.-

 Los otros tres que estaban ahí se miraron divertidos, y Ennis soltó una pequeña risita.

   -Joven, creo que no está al tanto.- comenzó la directora doctamente.- él es Josh Enniel, el dueño de esa casa, y él es su hermano Ennis Enniel, ambos viven en la mansión del bosque.-

 Brian quedó con la boca abierta, haciendo reír más a Ennis. -eso quiere decir que tú…- comenzó a decir Brian.

 -que te parece si luego me visitas? Si?.- lo interrumpió Ennis.- es bueno tener un amigo aquí, no conozco a nadie.- termino un poco melancólico el niño.

 Brian se quedo un momento callado, Ennis le agradaba mucho, de hecho él tampoco tenía amigos a pesar de su forma de ser, pero la casa de los Enniel… las historias que había oído de aquella casa… *bah, son solo cuentos* le recriminó su cerebro. -seria un placer.- dijo finalmente, a  lo cual los hermanos sonrieron. 

-bueno Ennis, despídete de tu amiguito, debemos de ir todavía a las minas.-

 Los chicos se despidieron del niño y la directora los acompañó hasta el portón, donde salieron a su auto. Brian se quedó pensativo en el marco de la puerta principal, recargado en él, cuando escuchó la campana anunciando el terminó del descanso.*diablos, olvidé mi libro de Biología* recordó y se dirigió a su casillero.

 Siguió por el pasillo principal y se detuvo frente a un casillero, abrió el candado numérico que tenía y se dispuso a tomar su libro, cuando se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota en una hoja de papel azul celeste y escrito en tinta roja:

             _“te espero en el parque a las 6 de la tarde bajo el árbol del parque_ _Norte, con cariño:_

_G.R.”_

Al leer la nota, el pequeño se sonrojó tanto que tuvo que ocultar su cara en el casillero, después de eso, dobló de nuevo la nota y la besó tiernamente para guardarla en el libro de literatura que estaba en su casillero.

 

 

 


	5. por la tarde...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> advertencia: Lemon

Capitulo 5: Por la tarde…

  _Por la mañana la luna se esconde…_

_Por la tarde el sol se va…_

_Por la mañana ocultamos lo nuestro…_

_Por la tarde tú y yo… somos felices…_

               

                Ennis todavía no podía creer que el primer día, incluso antes de entrar formalmente a clases, ya había hecho un amigo. Su sonrisa se notaba tanto que Josh no podía evitar sonreír también al verlo, era bueno ver que el niño al fin se sentía mejor en este pueblo.

                Se regresaron a la avenida principal Lir, donde la tomaron y siguieron hasta donde se dividía en dos calles diferentes, Josh vio un letrero en medio:

                “ (IZQUIERDA) MINAS LAPIDAZUL / OFICINAS SILVER STAR INC. (DERECHA)”

El auto azul tomó el camino a la derecha y se dirigieron a las oficinas de su nueva empresa; el camino fue relativamente corto hasta que llegaron a un edificio de dos pisos de color blanco, al lado había maquinaria, la cual supuso el chico debía de pertenecer a las minas. Una pequeña estatua adornaba la entrada al estacionamiento, un carrito de mina.

Cuando el auto quedó estacionado, los chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio. Una vez dentro, una recepcionista los saludo desde un escritorio frente a ellos.

-buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles?-

-buenos días- devolvió el saludo el chico.- estoy buscando al dueño de este lugar.- bromeó.

-bueno, tendrá que esperarlo.- el señor Enniel aun no se ha presentado.-

-en serio?.- continuó el chico, tratando de no reírse, sin embargo, Ennis ya tenía una sonrisa boba en su carita.- bueno, quien está a cargo en estos momentos?-

-mmm déjeme ver.- dijo la chica sintiéndose sospechosamente rara, ese niño se estaba riendo de ella?.- según mis datos, el siguiente a cargo es el ingeniero Vincent Driles.-

-muy bien, podría llamarlo por favor?.- siguió el chico.

-muy bien, si gusta esperarlo en los asientos de este lado por favor.-

-ok.- respondió el chico y se dirigieron a los asientos. Una vez sentados el pequeño no pudo contenerse y soltó una risita, lo cual hizo que su hermano también se riera.

-Ennis no seas tonto deja de reírte.- lo reprendió el joven, aunque él también se estaba riendo.

La joven los miraba desde su escritorio un poco enojada, quienes serian esos dos? Se sentía como una tonta y sospechaba seriamente que se reían de ella y que se le pasó algo; no le dio importancia y tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó respuesta.

-sí, que se le ofrece, señorita Lawrence?.- escuchó la muchacha desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- señor Driles, un joven y un niño desean verlo, lo están esperando en la sala de recepción, desea usted recibirlos?.- preguntó indecisa la joven, debía de haberlo molestado por eso?. Eso de ser nueva en el trabajo era un martirio.

\- y dígame, preguntó usted el nombre de ellos?.- preguntó.

-bueno, no señor.- respondió apenada.- permítame un momento.

La joven dejó el teléfono un momento y en voz alta preguntó.

-disculpe, como se llama?.-

-dígale que lo busca Josh, por favor.- dijo el joven sin prestarle atención a la secretaria.

-dice que se llama Josh señor, lo hago pasar?.-

-dígale que me encuentro muy ocupado, no necesito ver a muchachitos que de seguro vienen a pedir algún empleo en la compañía, hágalo que se retire.- dijo secamente el señor.

-pero señor Driles…- comenzó la muchacha.

\- dije que no Lawrence- terminó el empresario y cortó la comunicación.

La chica suspiró triste, aquel hombre a veces era un fastidio y siempre la trataba así; entonces notó que el chico se había acercado a su escritorio. *Habrá escuchado algo?*

-dígame señorita, hacia donde queda la oficina del señor Vincent Driles?.- preguntó Josh.

La chica notó algo diferente en el tono de voz del chico, era normal, sin embargo, ahora, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía inferior, algo había cambiado en aquel joven.

-señorita, le he preguntado algo, me podría responder por favor?.- dijo el chico más alto. Esta vez, la chica no pudo resistir decir:

-a la derecha, en las puertas dobles del fondo.- la secretaria se dio cuenta que dijo esto sin pensarlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca, quien diablos era ese chico?.

-gracias.- terminó el chico. La joven se dio cuenta de que aquella voz había cambiado otra vez, ahora no se sentía diferente, entonces vio que el chico se dirigía a la oficina del gerente.

-espere, por favor!- exclamó la secretaria.*genial, es mi tercera semana de trabajo y ya me van a despedir por culpa de un joven lunático*

-yo que usted no iba tras él.- escuchó la joven. Era Ennis.- escuchó como la trató ese hombre, y si hay algo que mi hermano no tolera en sus empleados es que sean como ese señor.-

-empleados?.- preguntó la chica sin comprender aún que aquel muchacho era el dueño de la empresa donde ella estaba trabajando.

Josh se dirigía hacia la oficina del gerente a paso firme, si había algo que no toleraba era que la gente fuera irrespetuosa, no le gustaba que los hombres poderosos trataran despectivamente a sus subordinados, a la gente por debajo de ellos,*es… repugnante*. Cuando llegó a la puerta ni siquiera tocó la puerta, la abrió de un portazo, encontrándose de frente ante aquel hombre. Resultó ser un hombre de baja estatura, pasado de peso, sentado detrás de su escritorio ejecutivo, una corona de calvicie se observaba en su pelo.

Vincent Driles no era un hombre al que se asustara fácilmente, pero al momento en que la puerta se abrió de repente y vio a aquel joven, su instinto surgió y le avisó de peligro. El chico entró hasta quedar frente al escritorio. El hombre se levantó.

-pero quién diablos te crees jovencito?.- preguntó irritado.

-lo mismo pregunto, señor Vincent Driles, quien diablos se cree usted?- respondió autoritariamente.

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Aquella voz, por teléfono era una cosa, pero en vivo y en directo te hacia estremecer su tono autoritario,* me lleva el diablo, no puede ser él.*

-escuché como trató a su secretaria, debería de sentirse avergonzado señor, acaso le molesta tanto trabajar en mi empresa?.- la voz de Josh sonaba diferente.

-acaso es usted Josh Enniel?.- preguntó el señor.

-así es, es bueno saber que me reconoció.- comentó el chico.- ahora, es mejor que no vuelva a saber que se comporta de esa manera entendió?.- Continuó.- en mi empresa solo quiero gente optimista y que le guste trabajar, que no le importe recibir al Zar de Rusia o a un indigente de Somalia, entendió?.-

-sí, señor.- alcanzó a contestar.* se nota que es un Enniel* pensó para sí mismo. Su abuelo, como todos los ancianos del pueblo, había conocido al último Enniel que vivió en el pueblo. Decían que era una persona bondadosa y alegre, pero si alguien cometía alguna falta, se convertía en una persona diferente, y, como acababa de descubrir el señor Driles, el tataranieto de Angus había reencarnado ese gen familiar.

-hay algún pendiente en la empresa del que deba saber?.- preguntó el joven, la presión se había ido.

-no, ya me he encargado de casi todo, la mina empezó a trabajar hace una semana.-

-han encontrado algo?.-

-pues, todavía estamos reconstruyendo los túneles, como le dije por teléfono, muchos estaban derrumbados, así que estamos esforzándonos lo más posible.-

-con cuantos mineros contamos?.- preguntó Josh sentándose en el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio.

-pues… déjeme ver.- dijo Driles al momento que empezaba a buscar unos papeles en un archivero.

-Disculpen.- se oyó una voz desde la puerta.- está todo bien?.-

Era la secretaria, detrás de ella se encontraba Ennis, asomándose también por la puerta, le sonrió a su hermano.

-claro, por favor, pasen.- dijo Josh haciéndoles señas con las manos.

-OH! Señorita Lawrence, le pido una disculpa por mi actitud de hace un momento.- comenzó a decir el señor Driles nervioso, desde el archivero.- le presento al joven Josh Enniel.-

-qué?.- la chica miró de pies a cabeza al joven sentado delante del escritorio, acaso ese era el jefe y dueño de la empresa? Ese…*niño mimado?* pensó la chica.

-no se deje llevar por las apariencias.- dijo Josh adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.- por cierto, me gustaría ofrecerle un mejor puesto, si así lo desea.-

-qué clase de puesto?.- preguntó dudosa la joven.

-pues, verá, necesito a una persona que supervise por mí las situaciones y problemas de la empresa, las necesidades y productividad de los empleados.-

-y eso que significa?.-

-que la nombrare mi supervisora privada.- respondió el chico.- usted se encargaría de darme el informe de lo que le he dicho, usualmente yo estaré en mi casa, así que usted me daría esa información por teléfono o personalmente, obviamente este cargo le traería un mejor salario que el que recibiría por ser secretaria.-

-está hablando en serio?.- preguntó incrédula la chica.

-yo nunca miento.- dijo seriamente Josh.

La chica quedó en silencio, no sabía si confiar en las palabras del  chico.

-aquí están los documentos con el número de empleados que tenemos señor.- dijo Driles extendiéndole unas hojas al joven.

-gracias-

Josh revisó los papeles. En total tenían quinientos empleados, los cuales estaban divididos entre las remodelaciones de la mina, saneamiento de los túneles y excavaciones nuevas. También revisó los mapas de las minas.

-aun no han encontrado ningún rastro de plata azulada?-

-pues, solo hemos encontrado vetas de plata que ya habían sido explotadas hace un siglo señor, y según las bitácoras de su tatarabuelo, todavía falta de explorar el tercer nivel de las minas, por cierto…- comenzó dudoso Driles.- en las bitácoras, habla de unas ruinas antiguas.-

-ruinas?.- preguntó Ennis curioso. Y fue Lawrence la que respondió.

-bueno, no sé si sabrán que el pueblo originalmente fue fundada por una tribu celta.-comentó.- bueno, los antiguos druidas construyeron cámaras fúnebres y para realizar rituales dentro de la montaña, parece que adoraban algún tipo de dios antiguo dentro de ellas, sin embargo no sabemos con exactitud todo. Solo tenemos algunos vestigios de esas cámaras, como la bitácora del señor Angus Enniel, o algunos fragmentos de ornamentos encontrados en la mina, parece que su tío encontró una de esas cámaras, y en ella encontró un pedazo de plata azulada.-terminó.

Josh instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, tocando la cruz que llevaba.

-entonces es de vital importancia que exploren el tercer nivel.- ordenó.- por cierto señorita Lawrence, donde puedo saber más sobre lo que me ha dicho?.-

-bueno, eso es sencillo, en el centro del pueblo hay un pequeño museo, en él encontrará lo que busque.- sugirió.

-bien.- dijo el chico.- por el momento señor Driles, quiero que ponga a cincuenta empleados a trabajar exclusivamente en el tercer nivel.-ordenó al hombre mayor.- y usted señorita, le ruego me mantenga al tanto de todo.- y le extendió una tarjeta.- aquí está el número de teléfono de la mansión, y también anoté mi número de móvil para cualquier emergencia.-

-entendido señor.- terminó la chica.

-por cierto, donde esta Ennis?.- preguntó Josh al ver que su hermano no estaba.

*****

 

Ennis se encontraba sentado en  la entrada del edificio, como se habían puesto a hablar de negocios, se había aburrido bastante.

El niño miraba el paisaje que tenía en frente, podía observar las faldas de la montaña a medio kilometro, donde se encontraba la entrada de las minas; veía como los trabajadores entraban y salían de ahí.

Observó la tierra, parecía salir vapor de ella, había empezado a hacer un poco de calor, algo extraño para esas fechas, de hecho, el pequeño se había quitado su saco y lo había dejado en el suelo, sintiendo un poco la brisa del paisaje; el sol estaba en lo más alto, debía de ser alrededor de medio día.

*Habrá alguna tienda de helados en el pueblo?* pensó Ennis, saboreando mentalmente un helado de menta con chocolate, que era su favorito.

Entonces sintió una fría ráfaga de viento que lo hizo estremecerse.

*vaya eso es raro*

Entonces, lo vio.

En la entrada de la mina, frente a todos y sin que nadie lo notara, Ennis distinguía la figura de un niño, quizás de su misma edad, parecía observarlo desde las sombras, oculto en la pared de la mina. Ennis agudizó la vista todo lo que pudo para observar mejor a aquel niño que parecía no moverse y simplemente estar observándolo.

Entonces fue capaz de ver el reflejo de sus ojos azules. Ennis sintió una oleada de tristeza que lo embargaba, el frio se intensificó, los ojos de aquel niño lo hacían sentir una gran tristeza, era una sensación de abandono, pero no solo de un abandono cualquiera, era una sensación como si…

*es como si Josh me abandonara…*

Ese pensamiento hizo que Ennis tuviera otro escalofrío.

Esos ojos lo miraban y parecían penetrar hasta su subconsciente, y Ennis los miró fijamente.

Los ojos de aquel niño comenzaron a cambiar, uno de los ojos del niño pasó a ser como un rubí destellante color escarlata. La ira parecía llenar al niño. Una ira tal que Ennis podía sentirla sobre él. El pequeño rubio se abrazó a sí mismo, el frio lo hacía tiritar, la mirada gélida del niño de la mina se intensificaba a cada segundo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, algo se lo impedía, algo…

-Ennis.-

El pequeño saltó sin querer.

-Ennis estas bien?.- preguntó Josh al ver a su hermano un poco pálido.

-eehh, yo…-  Ennis  volvió a mirar hacia la mina, no había ningún niño.- si, solo, me dio un poco de frio.- dijo recogiendo su saco y volviendo a ponérselo.

-estás seguro?.- preguntó el joven.

-sí, no te preocupes.- dijo el niño dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

Entonces Josh abrazó a Ennis fuertemente, a lo que el niño se sonrojó fuertemente, y no teniendo otra cosa que hacer, simplemente se dejó llevar por la calidez de su hermano.

-ya estas mejor?.- preguntó Josh a su hermano menor.

-ahora si.- dijo tímidamente el niño.

-vamos a casa a comer, y después, vamos al centro a dar la vuelta si?.-

-bueno.-

Sin embargo ninguno se movió del abrazo.

-Ennis…-

-Solo un poquito más…-

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando James oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del salón de arte.

-diga?.- preguntó el profesor.

-buenas tardes, vengo para preguntar sobre el puesto de modelo.- dijo una voz conocida desde el otro lado.

\- claro, pase.- le respondió el profesor divertido.

El profesor Regis entró en el salón y tomó al rubio en un profundo beso.

-por favor, calma, aun tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo.- dijo juguetonamente James.

-oh está bien.-  dijo Axel, al momento que se desató la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

James Douvert también se dirigió hasta su caballete, donde tenía listo un lienzo en blanco. Las pinturas preparadas sobre una mesa al lado.

-Muy bien señor Regis, colóquese en la mesa, por favor.-

Axel dejó caer su camisa seductoramente al piso, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento, le gustaba sentirse observado por James, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de su pantalón, lentamente; se dirigió hacia donde parecía haber un mantel de plástico en el piso, se subió sobre él y terminó de quitarse la ropa que aún le quedaba, quedando completamente desnudo sobre el mantel. Su piel más oscura de lo habitual que la gente de la región, que daba fe de su herencia europea oriental;  puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la volteó hacia un lado, se relajó. James se puso sus lentes y su mirada cambió, tomando medidas y dando proporciones, tomó un pincel y lo embarró de pintura, comenzó su arte.

James no tardó más de veinte minutos en hacer la pintura del cuerpo del profesor, el retrato del cuerpo del castaño bellamente detallado; si había algo que James Douvert podía hacer mejor que nadie, era pintar.

-mmm… pienso que quedó bien.- comentó James al observar la pintura.- ahora, falta algo.- y tomó la paleta con pinturas y un pincel grueso, se dirigió hacia el profesor, y tomó un poco de pintura azul.

-pienso que un poco de pintura aquí será bueno.- con el pincel impregnado de pintura comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el pezón del castaño, haciendo que este reaccionara al tacto de la pintura.

-tú qué crees?.- le dijo seductoramente James.

-no lo sé, tu eres el artista.- dijo Axel sin aliento.

-bueno, en ese caso, deja al artista trabajar.-

El pincel pasó de un pezón al otro, formando pequeños círculos en cada uno de ellos. Axel comenzaba a respirar un poco agitado, su miembro tomando firmeza por las caricias que el pincel daba a su pecho.

-toma, detenme esto, con la boca.- ordenó James poniendo el pincel en la boca del otro maestro, quien lo mordió del mango.- ahora, probaremos pintar con las manos.- le dijo.

James tomó un poco de pintura en sus manos y comenzó a pasarlas por el cuerpo del castaño, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, cada vez más cerca de su hombría, el hombre de cabello largo se arrodillo frente al otro y tomó el miembro de Axel en su boca, saboreándolo lentamente; el castaño mordió con fuerza el pincel, al sentir la humedad en su miembro, las manos de James masajeando su trasero, sintiendo aun la pintura que tenía en ellas.

Tomaron un ritmo que volvía loco al castaño, que tomó la cabeza del rubio con sus manos y lo guió para sentir el mejor placer jamás vivido, soltó un gemido de placer, que hizo que se le cayera el pincel de la boca.

-vaya, aun no quiero que acabes.- le dijo el rubio levantándose.- mejor ayúdame, que no puedo quitarme la ropa sin mancharme.-

Axel rió y le desabotonó la camisa, después le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajó, junto con su ropa interior; el castaño vio el miembro duro del rubio, y lo acarició lentamente.

-pero yo deseo que acabes ya.- le murmuró Axel.

-a que te ref--

James no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Axel lo tomo por sorpresa y lo besó pasionalmente, lo fue guiando hasta el escritorio y lo sentó en él.

-muy bien, mi querido artista, es hora de que me pague mis servicios.- le dijo al oído al rubio. Tomó sus piernas y las subió a sus hombros, y de un solo movimiento fluido, penetró al profesor.

James arqueó su espalda al sentir como el miembro de Axel entraba y salía de su interior, tan fuerte, tan experto; el toque de su amado lo hacía estremecerse a cada estocada, sin querer que acabara.

Axel comenzó a besarlo mientras lo penetraba, también llevó su mano al miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, haciendo que el rubio lanzara un gemido que los elevó al éxtasis total.

-oh Axel, no resisto más, voy a acabar,- logró articular James.

-entonces hazlo.- le dijo el castaño con una voz grave al oído, puro instinto.- morirás de placer y querrás morir más y más veces.-

-oh AXEL!- gimió el rubio al momento que su semilla brotaba salvajemente de su miembro, y Axel, al sentir esto derramó la suya dentro de James.

La respiración de ambos aceleradas, el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-te amo, mi artista.- le susurró Axel al oído.

-y yo a ti mi modelo platónico.- respondió el rubio.

Hubo silencio.

-Axel.-

-Mh?-

-como vamos a limpiar este desorden?.-

-…-   

 

 

 

 

 


	6. ocaso...

CAPITULO 6: ocaso…

_El sol se oculta…_

_Mi amor amanece…_

_Cada estrella en la noche es una esperanza…_

_Y por cada estrella mi esperanza crece por ti…_

El parque norte de Silverstone Bay era el más frondoso de los tres parques que había en el pueblo, ya que se ubicaba en el límite del pueblo que colindaba con el bosque. En este parque los niños jugaban a explorar y aventurarse entre la maleza de los arboles, jugando a la tierra perdida, o a muchas otras cosas; pero todos conocían bien donde terminaba el parque y donde comenzaba el bosque.

 La frontera entre el parque  y el bosque era un pequeño río al que los niños le llamaban “el arroyo de los peces”, al que la mayoría de los niños había ido a pescar o a refrescarse en el verano. Pero más allá del arroyo de los peces, pasando el puente de madera que había en él, y adentrándose más en el bosque, se encontraba un lugar que muy pocos conocían.

A unos cien metros adentrándose en el bosque, comenzaba un pequeño claro donde en el centro había un solo árbol, más alto que los demás y más frondoso, sus hojas color ámbar eran características, como las hojas de maple en otoño, encendidas en un rojo vivo al caer del árbol. Debido a las supersticiones del pueblo, muy pocos se adentraban en el bosque, así que muy pocas personas conocían la existencia de aquel claro, una de ellas era Brian Alrune.

Brian vivía relativamente cerca del parque norte, su casa se ubicaba a una calle de ahí, así que podía ir las veces que él quisiera sin que su madre se lo negara. Brian no tenia familiares dentro del pueblo, su mama y él habían llegado a vivir a Silverstone bay hace algunos años, cuando él tenía cuatro años; su madre, Alexia Alrune, había huido de su esposo, el padre de Brian, quien resultó ser un alcohólico que golpeaba a su mujer cada que podía, ella lo soportaba todo, tratando de pensar que él cambiaría algún día, sin embargo el día en que su marido llego especialmente mal, después de golpearla a ella, tomó un cable y lo azotó contra la espalda de su hijo, que se encontraba agazapado en un rincón esperando a que todo terminara, la sangre brotó de su infantil piel dejando una línea roja dibujada en su camiseta. La señora Alrune, al no aguantar lo hecho  por  su marido, decidió huir con su hijo para empezar una mejor vida, una en  la que pudieran ser felices al fin; una vez curados ella y su hijo, tomó todos sus ahorros y con ayuda de la madre de su esposo, arrepentida por nunca haber hecho nada, partieron en un autobús sin rumbo fijo.

Después de viajar cinco días sin parar, llegaron a Silverstone bay, donde se hospedaron en el Hotel “Myst”.

_-no te preocupes Brian, aquí empezaremos una nueva vida, te prometo que todo mejorara para mamá y para ti. Lo prometo.-_ dijo la señora Alrune a su hijo al salir al siguiente día a buscar empleo.

La promesa de ella se cumplió más rápido de lo que ella misma esperaba, el destino puede ser gentil cuando se lo propone.

Ese mismo día consiguió trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades, propiedad de Selene Writell, una anciana amable y modesta que intuyó la situación de aquella mujer que se había presentado en su tienda buscando empleo. Selene se sorprendió de las ganas de trabajar que aquella mujer tenía así como también de las marcas de golpes que aun se apreciaban en su piel, Selene no dudó en concederle un sueldo razonable y su amistad sincera; desde ese día Selene y aquella mujer se volvieron grandes amigas.

Los primeros días Selene les ofreció su casa como hogar, y después de unos meses por fin Alexia tuvo dinero suficiente para rentar una pequeña casa cerca del parque norte.

- _que te parece nuestro nuevo hogar?-_ preguntó a su hijo cuando lo llevó por primera vez.

- _papá vendrá por nosotros?.-_ preguntó Brian tomando la mano de su mamá sonando un poco asustado.

- _no hijo, ahora tu y yo podremos vivir felices aquí.-_ le sonrió.- _sabes? Hay un parque cerca de aquí, ahí podrás jugar cuando tú quieras-_

Desde entonces, Brian usualmente jugaba en aquel parque, aunque nunca había hecho muchos amigos; a veces jugaba con los niños, pero él prefería estar solo, observando el cielo, y cuando descubrió el claro en el bosque, lo convirtió en su escondite personal, le gustaba recostarse en el árbol que había en el centro y observar el cielo; en el árbol había una pequeña inscripción:

_“K+J”_

La inscripción parecía muy antigua, ya que los bordes de las letras estaban muy desgastados, y el dibujo que la rodeaba, que era como un círculo de tres líneas trenzadas, también lo estaba. Cuando no se encontraba en su escondite, a Brian le gustaba ir con su mamá a la tienda de antigüedades de la señora Selene.

 Al niño le encantaba ver las cosas que ahí había y que la dueña le contara historias sobre ellos. Brian veía a aquella mujer como si fuera su abuela. Un día, cuando Brian tenía seis años, su vida cambió por completo.

_~~FLASH BACK~~_

_Era fin de verano y la siguiente semana el niño entraba a su primer día en la escuela. Estaba emocionado y a la vez nervioso porque no sabía cómo sería todo ahí. Sus amigos más grandes  le habían contado que los profesores eran muy estrictos y que siempre castigaban a todos. Salió como siempre de su casa y se dirigió al parque, vestía pantalón corto y una camisa desmangada; se detuvo en el límite del parque y se fijó si no había nadie cerca, una vez hecho eso, se dirigió a su escondite personal._

_Pasó el arroyo de los peces y entró en el bosque; era un día caluroso pero aun así soplaba una agradable brisa. Pos un momento solo escuchaba la brisa que pasaba por las ramas y el sonido que hacían sus pequeñas sandalias al pisar las  hojas en el suelo._

_Cuando llegó al claro, se llevó una gran sorpresa._

_Recostado en el árbol se encontraba una persona, el joven, de quizás unos 25 años, se encontraba al parecer dormido; su cabello negro completamente destellaba un poco cuando el viento lo removía, su delgado cuerpo relajado con un libro que descansaba en su regazo, era una imagen apacible, y Brian por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a aquel hombre._

_El corazón del pequeño latía fuertemente; tenía una sensación cálida que nunca había sentido. No se dio cuenta de que el tiempo seguía pasando y él seguía contemplándolo. El joven abrió sus ojos detrás de sus lentes de lectura sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta de ello. El chico observó al niño parado en el límite del claro. Los rizos rojizos del niño danzaban con el aire. *Es lindo, estaré soñando?* se preguntó._

_Los dos se observaron mutuamente sin que el tiempo perturbara aquella conexión._

_-hola.- dijo al fin el joven y le sonrió al pequeño._

_Brian brincó un poco por la reacción, pero atinó  decir “hola” también._

_-como conoce este lugar?.- preguntó el niño sin pensar._

_-bueno, estaba buscando un lugar donde leer y relajarme y llegué aquí.- contestó el joven._

_El niño se acercó lentamente al árbol y se paró frente al joven.-este es mi escondite personal.- le dijo._

_-en serio?.- dijo el chico mirando alrededor y le volvió a sonreír.- es un lugar muy lindo.-_

_El pequeño se sorprendió del comentario del joven, no mucha gente se expresaba de esa manera._

_-no te preocupes, no te molestaré, lo prometo, solo leeré.-_

_-bueno, supongo que está bien.-  contestó el niño, pero el chico ya estaba inmerso en su libro de nuevo. Lo cual molestó un poco al niño. *al menos préstame atención, bobo* pensó antes de buscar una vara de madera la cual usaba a modo de espada para jugar._

_El pequeño pronto se olvido del joven que estaba ahí y se internó en una fantasía de piratas y tesoros perdidos. Daba estocadas enérgicas al aire tratando de dar a combatientes invisibles a su alrededor, la vara danzaba en el aire rápidamente, mientras el pequeño cuerpo de Brian se movía enérgicamente. El joven dejó de leer un momento su libro, aun se sentía cansado del viaje que había hecho el día anterior._

_Su madre había convencido a su tía LaCrow, la directora del colegio, de darle el puesto de maestro de literatura y lengua. Así que ahora, después de haber salido de la universidad, se encontraba en aquel pueblo para enseñar a niños sobre su idioma. Miró al pequeño que estaba inmerso en su fantasía, moviéndose de un lado a otro alegremente sin ninguna preocupación._

_Entonces el pequeño lo miró, y después de unos instantes le sonrió. El chico sintió una oleada de calor que no tenía nada que ver con el calor o el sol. El pequeño se acercó a él y se sentó al lado del joven. Riendo y respirando agitadamente._

_-Todavía no te he preguntado.- empezó el chico.- Como te llamas?.-_

_-me llamo Brian.- contestó el niño recuperando un poco de aliento.- y usted?-_

_\- Gabriel Robinson, mucho gusto.- y le extendió la mano al niño, quien tímidamente la tomó y lo saludó._

_-bueno, al menos ya conozco a alguien más aquí.-_

_-no eres de aquí?.- preguntó el niño impulsivamente.- ups, lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.- se apresuró a decir._

_-no hay problema, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- comentó el chico despreocupadamente.- y no, no soy de aquí, de hecho, vengo de una ciudad muy lejana, para trabajar aquí.-_

_-vaya igual que yo.- dijo el chico.- yo tampoco soy de aquí, mi mamá y yo vinimos a vivir aquí hace poco.-_

_-bueno, al menos tenemos eso en común.- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro y el pequeño le sonrió también._

_\- y cuántos años tienes?.-_

_-seis, bueno, casi.- dijo pícaramente el niño.- el próximo mes los cumplo.-_

_-y vienes aquí solo?.- Preguntó un poco preocupado.- no es peligroso?.-_

_-bueno, no lo sé, nunca me ha pasado nada malo.- respondió el pequeño despreocupadamente.- nadie más viene aquí, solo quizás los que pusieron eso en el árbol.- comentó señalando la inscripción del árbol.- pero parece muy vieja, los bordes están muy desgastados.- terminó._

_-wow.- dijo el chico sonriendo._

_-qué?-_

_-alguien te ha dicho que eres un niño muy inteligente?.- El pequeño se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario.-tú crees?.-_

_-sí, lo creo.- le confirmó el chico._

_-Sabes? Creo que será mejor cambiarle el nombre a mi escondite personal.- comentó el chico haciendo muecas como si pensara en mucho en algo._

_-en serio?.-_

_-sí, creo que ahora debería de llamarse “nuestro” escondite secreto.- respondió tímidamente.- te gusta?.-_

_El chico lo pensó un poco.*tal vez no me vaya tan mal aquí*_

_-sí, me gusta.-_

_~~~~~~_

Faltaban quince minutos para que fueran las seis de la tarde cuando Brian llegó al árbol del claro. El sol todavía estaba arriba y faltaba casi huna hora para que se ocultara y dejara que la noche empezara a tomar posesión del cielo. El niño vestía un pantalón verde oscuro y un suéter gris con una larga bufanda de un verde un poco más vivo. Durante la tarde empezaba a refrescar y a correr una brisa fría. Se frotó las manos. Aún faltaba tiempo para las seis, sin embargo, el niño siempre acudía un tiempo antes del que se citaban siempre, ya que no quería hacer esperar a la persona que amaba.

Suspiró un poco al pensar y volteó a ver la corteza del árbol. Debajo de la inscripción antigua, había una más nueva:

“G + B”

La cual había hecho él mismo hace dos años atrás.

  _~~FLASBACK~~_

_Brian se sorprendió al ver que su maestro de literatura iba a ser el mismo joven al que había conocido el fin de semana anterior. El maestro cuando entró le sonrió y se presentó como Gabriel Robinson. Después de eso los hizo presentarse y jugó con ellos la clase completa; el Profesor Gabriel parecía una persona muy amable y sincera, ya que todos los niños confiaron en él desde el principio. Cuando el maestro se iba a retirar, Brian se apresuró a alcanzarlo._

_-vas a ir a nuestro escondite hoy?.- le preguntó. No lo había visto desde el día que lo había conocido._

_-sí, te prometo que iré a las 3 de la tarde, podrás tu?.-_

_-si, ahí estaré- dijo sonriendo el niño. Desde el día que Brian había conocido a ese joven algo extraño le pasaba. No había día en que no fuera al escondite y esperara a Gabriel con ansias. Deseaba verlo por alguna extraña razón. Y cada día que pasaba sin verlo, hacia que se entristeciera._

_Pero el primer día de clases que lo vio de nuevo, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza._

_Brian llegó al escondite antes de la hora establecida  y se sentó a la sombra del árbol y comenzó a mirar las nubes. Comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas diferentes: la televisión, la escuela, su mamá, entre otras cosas; su mente pasó entonces a una película que había visto ese fin  de semana en la televisión; era una película romántica en la cual una pareja hacia todo lo posible por estar junta y sus familiares no se lo permitían. Al final se quedó pensando en una escena en especial, en la cual la pareja al despedirse, se daban un beso apasionado.*Que se sentirá eso???* pensó riendo para sí mismo. *Que tiene de especial  besar a alguien?*.De pronto se imaginó al profesor Gabriel frente a él, e imagino sin querer la imagen de la película, pero eran él y…_

_Soltó una risa nerviosa. *Pero que estoy pensando???*_

_-que es tan gracioso?.- preguntó Gabriel parado a su lado contemplando al niño._

_-ehhhhh nada…- respondió el niño con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ese día surgió algo especial en el corazón de Brian, y aunque él no lo creyera, dentro del profesor también pasaban cosas por su cabeza. Así pasaron los meses entre alumno y profesor, viéndose cada vez que podían en su escondite especial, mientras los sentimientos en ambos crecían sin parar. Por una parte Brian, quien no comprendía sus sentimientos por su maestro, por otro lado Gabriel, quien comenzaba a comprender lo que sentía y lo hacía sentirse confundido. Gabriel nunca había pensado en tener pareja, de hecho nadie le había llamado la atención, siempre se había concentrado solamente en sus estudios, ni siquiera sus hormonas parecieron hacerse presentes durante su adolescencia, ya que nunca pensó en enamoramientos ni en el placer. Y ahora, por primera vez, su corazón latía fuertemente al estar con alguien. Tardó varios meses en darse cuenta que la razón de que a veces se distrajera y su corazón latiera fuerte tenia nombre: Brian._

_En julio Brian terminó por fin su primer grado en la escuela. Saliendo con uno de los mejores promedios de su grupo. Y solo había a una persona a la que quería ver después de eso. Llegó al parque más tarde que de costumbre, ya que su mamá había insistido en ir con la Abuela Selene a celebrar sus calificaciones, y por más que quiso apresurar las cosas, llegó una hora más tarde de lo planeado. El niño corrió por entre los arbustos y árboles. Con su uniforme escolar aun manchándose un poco por el fango que había por el arroyo de los peces, entonces, tropezó._

_-AUCH!- gritó al caer justo después de cruzar el arroyo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y comenzó a sollozar. *quizás ya no está ahí* pensó tristemente. *quiero verlo… quiero verlo* pensó con todas sus fuerzas._

_-Brian!-  escuchó el niño y alzó la cara. Gabriel venia corriendo hacia él con cara preocupada, y cuando llegó a su lado, lo levantó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

_-pequeño, pensé que no vendrías, y algo dentro de mí me dijo que estabas aquí.-_

_-profesor, yo…- el pequeño comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.- lo siento, mi mamá insistió en que fuéramos con abuela Selene y se nos hizo tarde.- terminó._

_-eso ya no importa, ya estamos juntos.- le sonrió el chico agachándose y poniéndose a su altura, sacudiendo su pantalón del lodo, lo que hizo que el corazón del niño latiera con fuerza, no podía contenerse más._

_-profesor, yo…- comenzó el chico. El joven observaba el suelo distraído  mientras terminaba de limpiar al niño._

_-profesor…yo…-_

_-qué pasa?- dijo el chico todavía sin prestarle la atención que el niño quería._

_-Gabriel!!!- Esta vez el chico se sorprendió y volteó a ver al niño a la cara._

_-que pas--.El chico no pudo hablar más ya que el niño había avanzado hacia adelante y unido sus labios con los de él._

_Fue un impulso incontrolable, un deseo que no pudo frenar, la mente de Brian se había bloqueado y dado paso al deseo profundo de su corazón. Después de tanto tiempo guardando ese sentimiento dentro de él, estalló en ese impulso, en ese beso._

_Gabriel no supo qué hacer, simplemente se quedo quieto mientras el niño lo besaba, sin embargo Brian no se separó, sino que se inclinó hacia enfrente y tumbó al chico sobre el suelo y las hojas caídas del bosque, Sin romper el beso. El corazón y la mente del profesor volaban a mil por hora. Su mente decía que tenía que parar eso, su corazón le decía que continuara, su mente decía que estaba mal, su corazón le decía que era amor. *Amor…?* después de una lucha eterna en su interior que en realidad habían sido solo unos segundos en realidad, su mente y su corazón estuvieron de acuerdo… *al diablo todo!...* y dejó al niño besarlo._

_Después de un momento más de  ese beso, el niño se incorporo sobre el regazo del maestro. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho._

_-ehhh yo…- comenzó._

_El chico se alzó hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al niño y le sonrió._

_-eso significa que…?-_

_-que tú y yo debemos hablar de algo.- le dijo el profesor y lo levantó, tomó su mano y lo llevó a su escondite secreto._

_Desde ese día surgió una relación especial entre ellos, la cual nunca pasó de los besos y los abrazos, debido a que Gabriel estaba renuente a dar un paso más adelante por temor a lastimar la relación que tenia con Brian, sin embargo, estaba lejos de pensar lo que Brian quería hacer con él._

_~~~~~~_

 *pero hoy no te escaparás Gabriel* pensó con una sonrisa el niño mientras observaba la figura del profesor acercarse por el bosque. 

-hola mi pequeño.- lo saludó el mayor. Y le acarició el cabello.

El pequeño se alzó de puntas y se aferró al cuello del profesor, besándolo apasionadamente, usando su lengua para juguetear con la del mayor.

-Brian que te pasa hoy?.- preguntó Gabriel mientras Brian le besaba el cuello, lo que hizo que se doblara hacia el.

-porque quiero estar contigo.- le dijo el niño al oído.

-qué?.- se separó el profesor.- ya hemos hablado de eso, eres muy chico.-

-pero…- insistió el pequeño.- yo deseo que tú y yo…-

-no, por favor.- rogó el mayor. La disposición del niño no ayudaba a que él conservara su autocontrol.

-no, ya no quiero esperar Gabriel, me has hecho esperar más de un año con evasivas y hoy no te me escaparás!.- le advirtió y lo puso de espaldas al árbol.

El niño se inclinó frente a él y tomó la dureza del profesor sobre el pantalón. Si bien Brian estaba dispuesto a ir hasta las últimas con Gabriel, nunca habían llegado a más de besarse apasionadamente y acariciarse mutuamente. Pero algo había despertado dentro del niño hacia solo un par de meses, un instinto movido por una fuerza dentro de él que deseaba con fuerza la carne del profesor, deseaba que lo poseyera completamente. Quizás el niño no lo sabía, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollar hormonas que lo volvían loco por la situación. Incluso el nerviosismo que sentía era opacado por el deseo hacia su amado.

-hoy no te iras de mi lado mi querido profesor.- le susurro seductoramente. Sacó su lengua y la pasó por encima de la parte media del pantalón del mayor. Haciendo que este saltara de sorpresa.

-por favor Brian, no quiero lastimarte.-  suplicó el hombre, tratando de controlar las oleadas de placer que sentía.

-entonces hazme tuyo.- rogó el niño- por favor.-

-Brian…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar. El niño había bajado la cremallera de su pantalón y había liberado la dureza del profesor.

*oh mi… es más grande de lo que creía* pensó el niño.

Para ese momento Brian había consultado varias fuentes relacionadas con el sexo, tratando de estar preparado para esa ocasión. Pero era una cosa muy diferente ver un video de educación sexual a ver el miembro rígido de su amado frente a él.

Lo tomó en sus manos y comenzó un vaivén con ellas, haciendo que el profesor se arqueara de placer.

-Brian, no… por favor… donde aprendiste esto?.- preguntó de repente.

-tenía que servir de algo que pasara tanto tiempo en la biblioteca no?.- le respondió pícaramente el pequeño.

El profesor pudo haber reído por el comentario del niño, pero una nueva oleada de placer lo hizo estremecerse.

*creo que debería… pero es muy grande, no podré tomarlo todo* pensó el pelirrojo nervioso, pero decidido a hacerlo, cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, para albergar la rigidez del mayor en ella. 

El maestro gimió al sentir la humedad en su rigidez, y trató de mantenerse en pie, pero sus piernas no respondieron y cayó sentado en el suelo, pero ni eso hizo que el niño se apartara de su tarea.

-no, Brian, por favor.- dijo tomando la cabeza del pequeño, tratando de parar  lo que hacía.- si sigues así terminaré demasiado rápido.- dijo resignado.

-a que te refieres.- pregunto Brian levantándose y abrazando al profesor, que respiró aliviado por la pausa.-

-bueno, me refiero a terminar.- contesto.- a… bueno… eyacular.- dijo apenado.-

-ahhh… eso- dijo el niño.- bueno,  y eso es malo?.-

-bueno, es que cuando pasa “eso” pues…- no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso.

-y yo puedo… hacer eso?.- preguntó.

-no lo sé.- respondió sinceramente el chico, la verdad no sabía.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor notó el bulto que trataba de liberarse del pantalón del niño.*bueno, si esto va a continuar, sería injusto que yo no hiciera nada.* se dijo a sí mismo. Así que suspiró y comenzó a acariciar aquel punto del pequeño, que al momento se sonrojó y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Metió la mano dentro del pantalón del niño y acarició el pequeño miembro de Brian. Subiendo y bajando rítmicamente.-oh… Gabriel.- dijo el chico entrecortadamente.- se siente tan…-

El chico aceleró su movimiento mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a  bajar el pantalón del niño. Se tomó su tiempo para desvestir al niño por debajo de la cintura y lo colocó frente a él.

 *Bueno, quien diría que un niño me robaría mi virginidad?* pensó sonriendo y tomó en su boca el miembro del niño. Tomó su tiempo acariciando con su lengua la rigidez del pequeño, mientras el niño lo tomaba del cabello y trataba de contener sus gemidos. Entonces los dos tomaron un ritmo que hizo elevar al niño a sensaciones desconocidas para él.

-Gabriel… me siento raro… yo… creo que…- comenzó a decir Brian pero antes de terminar su cuerpo se tensó hasta el límite y sintió su vientre estallar.*vaya, tal como pensé, aun no es capaz de eyacular* pensó el profesor al sentir el orgasmo seco del niño, que cayó sobre el regazo del profesor.

-Gabriel eso se sintió… tan bien.- dijo apenado.

-bueno, creo que te falta todavía tiempo para madurar.- le dijo mientras lo besaba en al frente. Brian notó entonces la rigidez del profesor entre sus piernas y recordó un capitulo de un libro que había leído donde un joven tomaba la dureza de un hombre  y se la introducía entre las piernas. Tomó el miembro de chico y lo acomodó entre sus glúteos.

-Gabriel, quieres que….-

-no, eso sí que no.- le reprendió el profesor.- eso será después.-

-entonces déjame ayudarte a terminar, por favor.- le suplicó el pequeño, pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer por su profesor.

\- Está bien.-

El niño bajó de nuevo hasta el miembro del hombre y lo introdujo en su boca de nuevo. Gabriel lo tomó de la cabeza y le marcó el ritmo que debía de seguir para ayudarlo a alcanzar el clímax.  

-mi pequeño, nunca pensé en que esto pasaría.- confesó. Y era verdad. Si bien amaba a Brian, nunca se lo imaginó entre sus piernas proporcionándole placer con su boca. Entonces sintió como iba a terminar.

\- Brian, por favor, retírate, voy a acabar…-Pero el niño siguió donde estaba y aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que el profesor gimiera y estallara en la boca del niño. El pequeño se ahogó un poco y tragó el líquido derramado por el maestro, pero algo se derramó por la comisura de sus labios. Se levantó y tomó con el dedo lo que había salido por sus labios.-esto es…- preguntó.

-perdón,- dijo el chico apenado.- no pude evitarlo.

-no te preocupes, yo quise hacerlo.- y se sentó en el regazo del profesor.

\- te amo Gabriel.-

\- y yo a ti mí pequeño amor.-

Los dos se fundieron en un beso mientras las estrellas empezaban a resplandecer en el firmamento, dándole paso a la noche.

 

 

 

 


	7. reflejo...

Capitulo 7: reflejo...

Miro el espejo...

La noche en vela...

Recuerdos borrosos...

Reflejados en el deseo...

 

La noche pronto cayó en Silverstone bay, y el coche se aparcó en el estacionamiento de la casa Enniel. Los hermanos habían visitado el parque Oeste del pueblo. Ahí Josh tomó un helado con su hermano, quien degustó el suyo con deleite; jugaron un rato dentro de la zona de juegos infantiles y dieron la vuelta a la cuadra del parque, viendo las diferentes tiendas que rodeaban la zona: la tienda departamental "ónix", ubicada en contra esquina del parque, lujosa con sus tres pisos comerciales, la plaza del pueblo, llena de pequeñas tiendas variadas. La nevería "Romeo", que acababan de visitar, y por supuesto, la biblioteca pública, la cual había llamado la atención del chico mayor.

*creo que vendré otro día a investigar un poco* pensó al pasar por ahí y recordar lo que le había dicho la señorita Lawrence.

-Josh, tengo hambre.- dijo Ennis a su hermano después de un rato de caminar alrededor del parque.

El mayor consultó su reloj.

-vaya, son casi las siete de la tarde, ya casi oscurece.- comentó al ver que el sol ya se había ocultado y solo quedaba el cielo rojizo del ocaso.- bueno, vayamos a casa entonces, con suerte Danna nos habrá preparado una buena cena.

Y así los hermanos volvieron a su auto y se dirigieron de nuevo a su hogar.

Tal como había esperado Josh, Danna los recibió con una esplendida cena variada.

-Danna, no deberías de hacer todo esto, nos atiendes demasiado, de seguro con los quehaceres de la casa tienes suficiente.- dijo un poco apenado Josh al ver el pequeño banquete que era la cena y que Ennis ya había empezado a devorar.

-no se preocupe señor, lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo, mi deber es servirles señor.- respondió la anciana haciendo una reverencia.-

-llámame Josh, por favor, me siento viejo cada que me dices señor ¿sabes?- le dijo en tono bromista a Danna.

-discúlpeme, joven Josh.- comentó la anciana.- cuando algo se ha hecho costumbre durante tanto tiempo es difícil cambiar-

-por cierto Josh.- hablo Ennis a su lado en la mesa con un pequeño trozo de pollo en la boca.- vamos a revisar la biblioteca?.-

-pues... ahora que lo preguntas...-

Josh se había olvidad por completo de la biblioteca de la casa Enniel. *quizás no tenga que buscar lo que quiero en el pueblo* pensó el chico razonando.

-Danna, dentro de la biblioteca puedo encontrar algún libro sobre los antiguos celtas de la región?-

-pues, si, supongo.- la voz de Danna vaciló un poco, detalle que el chico no pasó por alto.- hay varios libros dentro de la biblioteca, que desea saber exactamente?.-

-quisiera saber sobre las cámaras que hay en la mina.-

-las cámaras de sacrificio?.- preguntó Danna.

-creo que sí, supongo que usted sabe algo verdad?.- atajó hábilmente Josh.

-bueno, un poco.- confesó Danna.- mi familia ha servido a la suya por generaciones joven Josh, y por supuesto, nos hemos enterado de varias cosas durante estos años.-

-bien, que sabe?- preguntó el chico.

-verá.- comenzó la anciana.- los antiguos druidas, la clase alta de los celtas, tenían su jerarquía separada de la del pueblo. Había familias principales y de sirvientes. Sin embargo por debajo de estas estaba el pueblo, el cual también tenía su propia jerarquía; en el pueblo había una familia en especial, de la cual cada cierto tiempo durante cierta celebración, una persona era dada en sacrificio para un antiguo dios celta.-

-vaya, eso sí que es interesante- comentó Josh.

-los antiguos celtas creían que dentro de la montaña vivía una deidad, la cual devoraba las almas de los sacrificios para volverse más fuerte.-

\- y como se llamaba esa deidad?.- preguntó Ennis, quien había dejado de comer para escuchar la historia.

-bueno, no recuerdo bien, pero si hay algo que recuerdo. Su significado en nuestro idioma vendría siendo algo así como "el golem de piedra azul brillante".-

-momento, "piedra azul brillante"?.- preguntó Josh sacando conclusiones.- no se referirá acaso a...-

-veo que tiene la inteligencia del señor Angus, joven Josh; en efecto, su antepasado creía que los druidas adoraban en una de sus cámaras una beta de plata azulada. De hecho ese pensamiento lo llevó a hacer las minas, siguiendo los antiguos mapas de las cámaras celtas. Se dice que el señor Angus encontró la mayoría de las cámaras de sacrificio, pero solo encontró el fragmento que usted posee en esa cruz.- comentó señalando el pecho del chico.

-pero en el trabajo solo mencionaron una cámara en el tercer piso.-

-bueno, es natural, después de encontrar ese pedazo azul ocurrieron muchas cosas extrañas, entre ellas estuvo el derrumbe de varios túneles de la mina.-

-a que se refiere con cosas extrañas?.- preguntó Ennis curioso.

-bueno, Cosas que no tenían una explicación lógica, empezaron a haber desapariciones, accidentes...y-

-...y muertes?.- terminó Ennis.

-pues, si, hubo algunas muertes inexplicables, pero quizá, las que más extrañas fueron, son las de 4 niños encontrados en una de las cámaras celtas en la mina.- contestó Danna un poco triste.

-alguien los mató?- comenzó Josh- ahí dentro? Pero como pasó eso?-

-nadie lo sabe con certeza, joven Josh.- respondió la anciana.- la policía investigó el caso, pero había muchas incógnitas. Nadie fue capaz de resolver ese caso. Hoy solo queda la estatua en su honor que se hizo a la entrada del pueblo.-

-ves Josh, te dije que eran niños.- comentó Ennis rápidamente.

-vaya, eso sí debió de ser espantoso-

-sí, lo fue, sobre todo porque las víctimas eran de familias ancestrales del pueblo, todos los conocían.-

-y hace cuanto fue eso?- preguntó Josh.

-hace ya casi un siglo.- calculó Danna.

-Pues si fue hace mucho.- dijo Ennis- ni siquiera el abuelo debe de haber nacido verdad Josh?.-

-puede que sí, puede que no.- caviló Josh.- en la biblioteca habrá algo de eso?.-

-quizás sí, la biblioteca de la familia no solo tiene libros antiguos, sino también muchas otras cosas.- respondió la anciana.

-bueno, supongo que podremos revisarla mañana que es sábado. Por favor Danna, despiértenos a las nueve de la mañana.-

-claro señor, lo que usted ordene.-

-Danna...-

-Si?-

-no me llames señor.- dijo enfurruñado el joven. A lo que Ennis rió.

-como guste, señor.- terminó jugando la anciana.

\------------------------------

Después de la cena, los hermanos fueron conducidos a la planta alta, donde Danna se despidió de ellos, dejando a los hermanos que se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor.

-acaso hoy también dormirás conmigo?- preguntó Josh al pequeño.

-si no te importa...- dijo un poco tímido el pequeño.

-pues, acaso voy a terminar de nuevo en el piso como anoche?.-

Ennis rió un poco ante el comentario. Sin embargo, sabía que a Josh eso no le importaba.

-te prometo que no voy a tirarte de la cama.- dijo el pequeño alzando su mano solemnemente.

-bueno, supongo que no me queda otra alternativa no?-

El pequeño se tiró encima del mayor, quien lo agarró en el aire y lo atrajo hacia él.

-uff, creo que la cena te aumento unos cuantos kilos!- se quejó juguetonamente Josh mientras sostenía a Ennis en sus brazos, lo cual aprovechó el pequeño y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del chico, dejando que el mayor lo cargara completamente.

-estoy en crecimiento, tengo que comer mucho.- explicó el pequeño con su cara a unos cuantos centímetros de su hermano.

-exageras Ennis Enniel.- le reclamó el mayor, y acto seguido se volteó y lo lanzó a la gran cama de la habitación.

El pequeño rio ante ello y se revolvió en la cama. Para después sentarse en ella y quitarse la camiseta que traía, quedando solamente con una camisa desmangada blanca cubriendo su pecho. La camisa quitada salió disparada hacia Josh, quien sin alterarse siquiera se movió un poco y la esquivó.

-Ennis, creo que deberíamos quitarte un poquitín de peso, que te parece si me como ese exceso de peso?.- dijo malignamente el chico.

-a que te refieres?- preguntó el pequeño quitándose los zapatos y mirando desconfiadamente a su hermano. *mmm... algo me dice que debo de huir* pensó.

-me refiero...- dijo acercándose sigilosamente al niño- a esto!!!-

Entonces el mayor se abalanzó hacia el pequeño y con un movimiento rápido tomó las manos del niño con su mano derecha y con la izquierda había alzado la camiseta desmangada de su hermano, descubriéndole el vientre.

-no Josh! Eso no! Por favor por favor!!!- pero el pequeño no pudo continuar hablando debido a que el mayor había empezado a soplar en su vientre, haciéndolo estremecer y contorsionarse de risa.

-oh vamos, solo quiero un poquito de cena, me quede con hambre sabes?- le dijo sin soltarlo, y en cuanto terminó de hablar volvió a atacar el vientre del pequeño, a lo cual Ennis volvió a reír descontroladamente.

El chico se recargo en sus rodillas y subió un poco su cuerpo, quedando su rostro frente al de Ennis sin darse cuenta, fue entonces cuando se encontró con los ojos de su hermano. Sus ojos azules irradiaban algo que Josh nunca había visto en los ojos del pequeño. Miró su rostro; un pequeño matiz sonrosado lo coloreaba mientras el pequeño se mordía pícaramente el labio. Incluso el no se había dado cuenta en la posición en que estaban. Su mano se hallaba dentro de la camisa del niño, tocando su cálido pecho. Su rodilla justo en medio de las piernas del niño, que se encontraban a los lados del chico, dejándolos en una posición muy comprometedora; el chico se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, hasta que una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Josh?.-dijo Ennis tiernamente.- sucede algo?-

La mirada del pequeño lo hacía estremecer. Brillaban con una mezcla de...*deseo?...* pasó fugazmente por la mente de Josh.

-no, no es nada- le dijo el mayor recuperándose.- creo que mejor me cambio de ropa, no lo crees?- agregó mientras trataba de levantarse, sin embargo, las piernas del pequeño lo envolvieron por la cintura de nuevo, deteniéndolo.

-que pasa Ennis?.- preguntó al pequeño.

-...- las piernas del pequeño lo liberaron.- nada...-

-estás seguro?- preguntó de nuevo al ver algo raro en la mirada del niño.

-sí, creo que terminaré de quitarme la ropa.- dijo acomodándose en la cama y quitándose el pantalón de lana.

-bueno, espérame un momento si?.- le dijo y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente; el pequeño sonrió y asintió.

Josh se retiró al baño y cerró la puerta, dejando al pequeño acostado en al cama. Ennis suspiró.

*vaya, eso fue extraño* comenzó a pensar*nunca me había sentido así, era como si no quisiera que mi hermano se apartara de mí* se estremeció al pensar en ello. *Josh sentirá lo mismo?, o solo yo me sentiré raro*.

El pequeño estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin saber que Josh también estaba pensando en lo ocurrido mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando el mayor salió del cuarto de baño, vio a su hermano recostado plácidamente entre las  cobijas de la cama. Apagó la luz principal y encendió la lámpara de mesa, volvió a contemplar a Ennis. Era una visión tierna el verlo iluminado por la luz de la lámpara.

Se metió entre las sabanas y se recostó en ella, apagando las luces que quedaban.  El pequeño se volvió hacia el joven.

-Josh-

-dime-

-Me quieres?.- preguntó inocentemente en la oscuridad el pequeño, sonrosándose sin que se diera cuenta el chico.

-a que viene esa pregunta?.-

-solo quería saber...- oyó Josh del otro lado de la almohada. El chico se quedó pensando un momento y respondió.

-más que a nada,- dijo- todo lo que hago es por ti.-

Hubo un instante de silencio en el cual Josh no supo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

-gracias.- respondió al fin.- buenas noches Josh.- dijo acurrucándose más hacia su hermano, el cual se inclinó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches.-

\-------------------------

La noche había avanzado cuando Ennis sintió deseos de ir al baño.

Lentamente se deslizó afuera de la cama sin despertar a su hermano, el cual estaba a su lado. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pisar la fría alfombra de la recamara. Sus pequeños pies solo protegidos del frio  por sus calcetines.

*vaya, solo a mí se me ocurre dormir sin pijama* pensó al dirigirse al baño solo en ropa interior.

Entró al baño y encendió la luz. El baño era espacioso y con muchos detalles.la alfombra era más cálida y suave, El inodoro blanco de porcelana, El mueble donde se encontraba el lavamanos, el cual era un tocador al parecer. El espejo amplio que se extendía sobre él, Y al lado un espejo de cuerpo completo. La bañera amplia con regadera incluida. *vaya, con razón se quedó con esta habitación, su baño es mejor que el mío.* pensó. Sin embargo poco le duro el pensamiento al recordar porque estaba ahí. Se dirigió al retrete y se paró frente a el, haciendo sus necesidades.

Una vez terminada la urgencia, volvió a echarle un vistazo al baño. Fijándose en los detalles de la cortina de baño y, sobre todo, se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo. Era una pieza de espejo que estaba pegada desde el piso hasta los dos metros de altura, de ancho de tal vez más de un metro.

Se paró frente al espejo y se miró a sí mismo, El sueño parecía haberse ido. Empezó a juguetear y a hacer gestos, siendo para sí; después comenzó a observar su cuerpo. Tocó su vientre pos debajo de su camisa. Entonces se le vino a la mente la imagen de Josh sobre él.

Jugó con su dedo en su vientre, recordando las sensaciones que había tenido; siguiendo la sensación de cosquilleo con su dedo, como si algo más lo guiara. De repente su dedo se topó con el elástico de su ropa interior.

Su mano se dirigió mas abajo y se encontró con su miembro, el cual parecía haber cobrado vida y a mostrarse duro. Al momento que sus dedos lo tocaron un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

Se sentía divertido tocarse de esa manera, era como si sus manos se guiaran solas, sin que Ennis se diera cuenta se encontraba arrodillado frente al espejo con una mano dentro de su ropa interior frotando su ya duro miembro.

Ennis no recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo al verse en esa posición. Sintiendo que su mano no era de él. Su mano subía y bajaba lentamente sintiendo cada centímetro de su tersa piel, vio entonces como si su otra mano reaccionara también por sí misma y comenzaba a bajar su ropa interior; su cuerpo respondía instintivamente y pronto se vio desprendido de su ropa interior, que quedó olvidada a un lado, mientras su mano frotaba tomando un ritmo más rápido.

Se sostuvo con su otra mano en el espejo mientras el frio que lo envolvía desaparecía y un ambiente cálido lo envolvía, su mano frotaba instintivamente su miembro mientras nuevas sensaciones se apoderaban de su mente; miró a su reflejo directamente a los ojos. Su color era diferente, un pequeño matiz escarlata bordeaba sus pupilas azules; no sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, sentía que él no controlara su propio cuerpo, lo recorría una sensación de estar siendo movido por hilos invisibles.

Sin embargo aquella sensación entre sus piernas lo hacia olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa que sintiera. Una nueva oleada de placer lo hizo arquearse hacia adelante, presionando más su mano al espejo, su respiración se aceleró y empezó a hacerse entrecortada, mientras su mano sin control se movía entre sus piernas.

*que me pasa* pensó* no puedo resistir más... siento como si quisiera ir otra vez al baño... quiero moverme... quiero moverme...no aquí... no aquí... Josh se va a dar cuenta...*

La sensación se hizo más grande hasta que Ennis no pudo reprimirse más y lanzó su cuerpo hacia atrás.

-Josh...- se escuchó gemir. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo y teniendo la sensación de caer en un abismo profundo...

 

-Ennis..-

*oh por dios!* el niño no quiso abrir los ojos.*no quiero que me encuentre así.*

-Ennis... me estas ahorcando...-

*Ahorcando???*

El niño abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el cuarto, acostado en la cama con su hermano, el cual al parecer Ennis estaba estrangulando con sus brazos.

-Josh? Lo siento!- atinó a decir el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la cama confundido.*fue todo un sueño?*

El mayor prendió la lámpara de la mesita y volteó a ver a su hermano.

-soñaste algo malo?.- preguntó Josh medio dormido.

-ehhh... no exactamente.- dijo el pequeño sonrosándose, esperando que su hermano estuviera lo suficientemente dormido como para no darse cuenta de ello.

-bueno, entonces durmamos de nuevo, hay mucho que hacer mañana.- murmuró el chico acomodándose otra vez en su almohada.- oh, y  la próxima vez que trates de matarme por lo menos haz algo más eficaz.- le comentó volviéndose a levantar y depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del niño.- buenas noches Ennis.-

El pequeño sonrió ante el comentario del joven, sin embargo al percatarse que su hermano volvía a quedar dormido, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Era exactamente igual a como lo había soñado, incluso estaba ahí el espejo de cuerpo completo.

*vaya, esto es escalofriante.* pensó. Sin embargo aun así se dirigió a el hasta quedar de nuevo frente a aquel espejo.

Su reflejo era normal, miró sus ojos y no vio ningún rastro de aquel brillo rojizo que había visto. De repente recordó lo que se había soñado haciendo frente a aquel espejo y se sonrojó de nuevo.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su entrepierna. *Porqué soñaría eso?* se preguntó.

No le dio más importancia y salió del baño. Al cerrar la puerta, no vio que una pequeña figura se asomaba por un lado del espejo.

El pequeño caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto, brincando sobre las puntas de sus pies en la alfombra. La luna era más grande que la noche anterior, y una franja rojiza delineaba un lado de ella.

*vaya, que bonita* pensó el niño sonriendo. De repente recordó que solo estaba en ropa interior al sentir el frio del ambiente y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama con su hermano.

Apagó las luces y se acurrucó junto a su hermano, que estaba dormido boca arriba plácidamente. El niño lo miró curioso, entonces se acercó a él y depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico.

*ojalá y pudiera hacerlo cuando esta despierto* pensó sintiéndose un poco culpable.*pero me conformo con esto* la noche anterior también había depositado un beso así en los labios de su hermano; por alguna razón lo había hecho, y le había agradado.

Acurrucándose junto a su hermano, se olvido de todo y volvió a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

\-----------------------------

 

A la mañana siguiente Josh se despertó con un sabor agradable en los labios. *quizás sean las almohadas* pensó, * desde que llegamos a la casa despierto con este sabor en la boca*.

-Ennis, despierta-  movió el pequeño bulto que era su hermanito entre las cobijas.

-Josh, es muy temprano.- se oyó una vocecita entre ellas.

El mayor miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la habitación.

-son las diez y media.- dijo sorprendido.- que pasaría con Danna?.-

-no lo sé, pero la apoyo.- dijo Ennis levantándose y sentándose entre el revoltijo de cobijas, su pelo rubio revuelto - es un crimen levantar a un niño en sábado a las diez de la madrugada.- y terminando de decir eso se tiró otra vez en la cama.

-je, pues, si quieres puedes seguir descansando, yo por el momento iré abajo.-

-si, buenas noches.- dijo Ennis entre las cobijas.

El chico salió al pasillo y se dirigió al primer piso, bajó las escaleras y no escuchó ningún ruido.

*Acaso se quedaría dormida?.* Se preguntó. Así que se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Salió por la puerta de la cocina a la parte trasera de la casa. Miró el bosque que rodeaba la casa. Entre los arboles observó la cabaña donde supuso Josh vivía Danna, era confortable y rustica.

Entonces Josh oyó como algo atravesaba el aire frente a él y chocaba con un árbol al otro lado de donde vino. El chico por instinto volteó la mirada al objeto: una flecha estaba clavada en el árbol.

-buenos días, joven Josh.- le dijo una voz al otro lado de donde estaba viendo.

Danna se encontraba parada a unos cincuenta metros del árbol, llevaba un vestido largo gris completo; en la mano izquierda llevaba un guante blanco y sostenía un arco grande de madera color caoba. A la espalda llevaba un carcaj con unas cuantas flechas.

-Danna, buen día.- dijo el chico sorprendido.- no imaginaba que practicabas arquería.

-bueno, es un viejo pasatiempo señor.- respondió la anciana.- quiere que le prepare el desayuno?.- preguntó mientras preparaba otra flecha.

-bueno, está bien.- respondió el chico.- porque no nos despertaste?.-

\- verá, fui a las nueve de la mañana a despertarlo, joven, sin embargo cuando llamé a la puerta nadie respondió, así que entre a verificar si todo estaba bien.- comentó mientras lanzaba la flecha, la cual se clavó justo a un lado de la primera flecha.- cuando entre y los vi dormidos tan plácidamente, simplemente no pude despertarlo señor.-

-ah... bueno, bien.- comenzó el chico sonrosándose un poco.

\- el pequeño Ennis también va a desayunar?.- preguntó Danna mientras se quitaba el carcaj de la espalda y lo dejaba junto al arco a un lado de la escalera a la casa.

-no, creo que él descansará un poco más.-

-bueno, entonces vayamos a desayunar y después le mostraré la biblioteca de la familia.- finalizó la anciana.

Los dos entraron a la casa mientras platicaban de cosas triviales. Mientras Ennis dormía todavía plácidamente en la habitación de su hermano.    

 

 

 

 


	8. memorias...

Capitulo 8: memorias...

_"-quien eres tú?..._

_-yo soy una pequeña estrella solitaria..._

_-puedo ser tu amigo?..._

_-si ese es tu deseo..."_

 

Danna, la ama de llaves de la familia Enniel, preparó un pequeño desayuno para ambos, el cual comieron a gusto. Platicaron algunas otras cosas sobre la mina, el pueblo, y las familias de él.

-pues, verá, existen cuatro familias antiguas en el pueblo: la familia LaCrow, la cual tiene una heredera principal, quien usted ya conoce.-

-la directora del colegio donde estará Ennis?.- preguntó interesado el chico.

-si, aunque también hay otros descendientes de esa familia, ella es la línea de sangre más directa; después de ellos están la familia Hooary, de la cual yo soy miembro; la familia Maolheal, "los seguidores del agua", de los cuales solo queda una pequeña familia de cuatro personas; y, por supuesto, la familia Enniel.- concluyó la anciana.

\- de nuestra familia quedamos muy pocos, según sé.- comentó Josh.- solo quedan vivos dos tíos nuestros y creo que unos cuantos primos,- *y la tía Madeleine, pero ella es un caso raro de locura.* comentó más para sí mismo.

-bueno, eso se debe a muchas cosas; su familia siempre ha sido muy especial, y siempre ha seguido las reglas de jerarquía de sangre.-

-jerarquía de sangre?.- preguntó el chico mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-si, la jerarquía de sangre es la "pureza" que conserva en su generación; por ejemplo, su abuelo, si mal no recuerdo, se casó son una descendiente de los clanes del norte, por lo tanto, la sangre de su padre sigue siendo "noble", en otras palabras, sigue llevando sangre de linajes ancestrales en él. Cuando un descendiente de sangre noble decide emparentarse con alguien de "bajo linaje", pierde su nobleza y su titulo.-

\- y Ennis y yo?.-

El chico preguntó interesado. Quizá aquella anciana sabía alguna cosa sobre su madre.

La madre de Josh, Evelyn Duvyne, no recordaba donde había nacido ni de donde era, la causa se debía a que cuando ella tenía unos pocos años de vida, fue encontrada vagando sin rumbo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cerca de un pueblo que ni ella misma recordaba; las autoridades la llevaron a un albergue donde esperaron a que alguien la reclamara, pero nunca llegó nadie. La niña creció sin recordar nada, así que fue llevada a un orfanato cerca de la capital. Donde creció y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se embarcó por una vida mejor. Pronto obtuvo trabajo en una compañía minera como secretaria y archivista. La chica nunca se imaginó que el destino la había puesto ahí para una razón. Un día, llevando unos archivos al almacén, chocó con un apuesto joven, y en ese momento, la vida de ambos quedo unida por un flechazo de amor a primera vista; el chico se llamaba Robert Enniel, su padre.

-eso es difícil de contestar- confesó la anciana- su madre era huérfana, así que no se sabe que ancestros tenía.-

\- entonces, como quien dice, mi papá perdió sus derechos nobles?.-

-no, su padre es noble, así que él no tuvo problemas.-

-pero, Ennis y yo...-

-bueno, en estos momentos, a quien importa el linaje?.- se apresuró a comentar la mujer.- mientras haya amor, que mas importa?. Sus padres les dieron todo el amor que pudieron, y ellos se amaron más que nada en su vida, quizás solo a sus propios hijos.-

Josh de repente sintió una oleada de ternura hacia la anciana.

-gracias Danna.- solo atinó a decir.

Los dos siguieron en silencio desayunando, hasta que terminaron.

-parece que el niño Ennis no se levantará aun.- comentó la ama de llaves al chico.

-es sábado, si despierta para medio día será un milagro.- bromeó el chico.

-en ese caso, quiere que le muestre la biblioteca?.- le pregunto en tono cómplice la anciana.

-de acuerdo-.

La anciana lo condujo al vestíbulo donde estaban las escaleras al segundo piso, al lado izquierdo de las escaleras estaba la puerta a la que se dirigían.

-bueno, sígame por favor.-

La anciana abrió la puerta y entraron a la habitación.

-esta es?- preguntó Josh perplejo.

La habitación era más pequeña que el cuarto de Ennis, en ella había un estante con varios libros, un escritorio en el fondo y una pequeña chimenea adornada por un escudo de armas.

-es algo... pequeña.- agregó el chico.

-pero aun no entramos a la biblioteca.- respondió la anciana divertida.

-ah no?.-

-no, esto es el estudio del antiguo señor Enniel.- explicó la mujer.- aquí se encargaba de los asuntos de la fundidora.-

-vaya, ya me había decepcionado prematuramente.- confesó el chico. Y miró el escudo de armas.- ese es el escudo familiar?-

-si, ese es el escudo de la familia Enniel.- corroboró Danna.

El escudo constaba de un escudo plateado circular, con una pequeña gema en el centro de color azul brillante, ningún defecto en ella. Había dos fundas de espada atrás del escudo vacías. Alrededor de la gema había una serie de círculos trenzados de color oro, adornando perfectamente la superficie.

-parece que le faltan dos espadas.- comentó el chico acercándose a examinar mas de cerca el escudo. Y centró su atención en la gema. Algo se miraba en su interior, un símbolo.- acaso eso no es un símbolo en la gema?.-

-así es, es el símbolo de su familia.- le indicó.- la triqueta.-

El símbolo era una figura de tres puntas y un círculo en él (nota del autor: para quien no lo conoce por el nombre, se trata del símbolo  que sale en la serie americana  _charmed_ ).

-creo que lo he visto en alguna parte.- comentó el chico.

-puede ser que si, es un símbolo famoso.- añadió la anciana.- en cuanto a las espadas faltantes, no sé donde quedarían.-

\- vaya, quizá se perdieron con el tiempo, o algún tío las tendrá.-

-bueno, ahora, déjeme mostrarle la biblioteca.- dijo mientras señalaba una puerta detrás del escritorio.- acompáñeme por favor.-

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta y la anciana lo condujo a la siguiente habitación.

Esta vez Josh sí que se sorprendió.

Una gran habitación se alzaba frente a él, libros y libros acomodados en varios estantes de diferentes tamaños. Obras tanto nuevas como antiguas se encontraban ahí, de diversos colores y texturas.

-vaya- alcanzó a decir el chico.

-como verá, la biblioteca cuenta con dos pisos, allá esta la escalera al segundo nivel.- señaló la anciana al fondo.- en el primer nivel se encuentran las fichas de todos los libros que hay en la biblioteca, aunque le advierto que varios aun no están catalogados. En el segundo piso están las bitácoras de la empresa y varios planos y pergaminos antiguos. Cada nivel cuenta con un área de investigación con escritorio y lámparas.- señaló ahora una mesa al lado de ellos.- en esta biblioteca se puede decir que hay de todo un poco.- terminó de decir.

-wow-

-le dije que se sorprendería joven Josh.- comentó la anciana.- aquí se guardan los conocimientos de cientos de años del pueblo, incluso puede que encuentre algo verdaderamente antiguo si investiga bien.-

-aquí podre encontrar lo que necesito saber sobre las cámaras de sacrificio?-

La anciana asintió

-aquí hay muchas cosas, solo es cuestión de que usted se esfuerce en buscar lo que desea-

-y tu conoces la ubicación de los temas o la clasificación?.-

-pues...-

-Danna, no me mientas.-

\- si bueno, un poco.- confesó- le ayudare un poco, en el tercer estante de la pared comienzan los libros que hablan del pueblo y su historia.-

-algo más que deba saber?.-

-usted descubrirá todo por su cuenta, joven Josh, no se preocupe.- dijo misteriosamente.- yo debo de hacer una visita a mi hermano en el pueblo, se le ofrece algo?.-

-acaso va a evitar que le saque información?- preguntó el chico.

-puedo intentarlo.- respondió divertida la anciana.

 - esta bien, por hoy no seguiré asediándola, pero no se ha salvado.- bromeó.

-si usted es tan inteligente como pienso, habrá resuelto varios enigmas para cuando yo vuelva.-  terminó Danna.- volveré a las 3 para preparar la comida.-

Y diciendo eso la mujer se retiró de la habitación.

*Bueno, por donde empiezo???*

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Ennis se revolvió entre las cobijas y abrió los ojos frustrado.

*oh, no es justo, no puedo dormir*

Se sentó entre las cobijas y miró el reloj de pared. Eran las once y diez.

*Bueno, supongo que no hay otro remedio, donde estará Josh?*

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación; cuando la abrió, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie afuera antes de salir.

*sería vergonzoso que me vieran en ropa interior, y no se donde quedó mi ropa* pensó el pequeño.

+++ HACE UN PAR DE HORAS...+++

Danna abrió la puerta de la recamara de Josh.

-joven Josh?-

La anciana entró a la habitación y miró hacia la cama. Josh estaba acostado entre las cobijas con su cabeza recostada sobre su almohada, mientras que con un brazo rodeaba a Ennis, el cual tenía su cabeza recargada en el brazo del chico, mientras que su mano reposaba tiernamente sobre el pecho de su hermano. La escena conmovió la anciana.

*vaya, creo que seria un crimen interrumpir esta escena tan tierna. Además que yo sepa no tienen ningún compromiso, es mejor que disfruten este fin de semana.* razonó la mujer.*bueno, solo recogeré un poco y me retiraré a practicar un poco*.

Entonces Danna recogió la ropa usada y se retiró del cuarto.

 ++++++

Ennis miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

-uf- suspiró el niño.- bueno, creo que tomaré un baño y después bajaré a ver que puedo comer.-

Buscó en el ropero de la habitación hasta que encontró una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

Era más chico que el baño de su hermano, sin embargo aun así había una pequeña bañera y un pequeño tocador con espejo.

El pequeño fue a la bañera y abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperó un poco a que saliera esta y después la reguló un poco con el agua fría hasta que quedo agradable al tacto, después vertió un poco de jabón liquido en la bañera, la cual empezó a hacer espuma.

 Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se quitó los calcetines, sintiendo la alfombra azul en la piel de sus pies, era una sensación cómoda y suave, frotó los pies en ella mientras la bañera se llenaba; cuando estuvo al nivel deseado, cerró las llaves y se quitó la camisa y la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo; metió un pie en la bañera  introduciendo en ella hasta quedar sentado dentro del agua. Se recostó en la bañera y el agua llegó casi hasta su barbilla. Se sentía muy bien estar dentro del agua caliente. Tomó una esponja que estaba en una pequeña repisa al lado de la bañera, la humedeció y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, des pues sumergió su cabeza en el agua y limpió su cabello.

Después de un rato dejó la esponja a un lado y se recostó en la bañera relajándose completamente, disfrutando del agua. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Recordó como su madre lo llevaba a la escuela por las mañanas, como su padre y ella siempre comían con ellos sin falta, aunque trabajaran todo el día. Su hermano era el que lo recogía del colegio siempre, ya que mamá después de dejarlo a él se dirigía al trabajo con papá. Así que Josh se encargaba de el después de la escuela, ya que Josh solo trabajaba en las mañanas con su padre y salía a la hora que él salía del colegio. Josh pasaba toda la tarde con su hermano, ayudándole con los deberes, jugando con él y acompañándolo siempre. A la hora de la comida era relativamente el único momento en que la familia se reunía completa, así que era un momento especial para todos.

Pero ahora después de tan solo unos cuantos días, su vida y la de Josh habían cambiado por completo.

 En la madrugada de aquel día llamaron desde el hospital, al parecer después de salir de trabajar, sus padres habían tenido un accidente, el cual, les costó la vida. La primera impresión de Ennis en ese momento fue un total shock, ya que no imaginaba algo así, sin embargo, después de solo unos días, ya no se sentía tan solo e incluso ya no dolía tanto como cuando supo que ya no vería más a sus padres.

Al principio no sabía que pensar, acaso era un mal hijo?, bueno, extrañaba a sus padres, pero, si Josh muriera, seria lo mismo?...

*no, no sería lo mismo...* pensó Ennis sumergiéndose en el agua ocultando su rostro en ella. Abrió sus ojos azules y  Se quedo mirando el techo del cuarto de baño desde dentro del agua, el aire en sus pulmones poco a poco se fue consumiendo, sin embargo Ennis no salía del agua.

De pronto se sintió extraño, su cuerpo no le respondía, poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en una oscuridad extraña, borrosa, sus ojos solo miraban el techo en una imagen turbia por el agua; cerró los ojos un momento y después los volvió a abrir, ya no veía el techo del baño...

_*Dolor... el dolor es insoportable... mi cuerpo... no lo siento...*_

_El niño abrió sus ojos, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, sentía algo cálido sobre su rostro, acaso era sangre?._

_Quiso moverse, pero entonces un dolor agudo cubrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar un grito silencioso. Sus ojos imploraron al cielo, y entonces lo vio._

_En lo alto, había una luz, parecía que se encontraba dentro de una especie de pozo, había caído desde aquella altura?._

_Pero había algo más..._

_Cuatro figuras se asomaban desde aquella abertura en lo alto, cuatro pequeñas figuras de las que solo podía ver la silueta asomándose por aquel lugar._

_*ayuda...* solo pudo pensar, ya que las palabras no podían salir de su boca, la cual tenia con sabor a metal por la sangre en ella._

_Oía murmullos a lo lejos, mientas poco a poco sentía que perdía la conciencia._

_*Maldición... no puedo morir, no puedo morir... que esta pasando... porque estoy aquí?* pensaba en su mente Ennis._

_El niño miró a los lados tratando de ver lo que su vista podía mirar, buscando algo que quizás pudiera ayudarle, pero lo único que su borrosa vista podía ver era oscuridad y, destellos azulados?..._

_*por favor, ayúdenme...* pensaba desesperadamente el niño *ya no podre ver a Josh... no quiero que eso pase... no quiero... Josh...*pensaba desesperadamente, sin embargo, desde lo mas profundo de su mente llegó otra voz, la cual sonó en su propia boca._

_-Kevin...-_

_Una ira se apoderó de su mente, aquellas personas en la luz, ellas tenían la culpa de todo, ellas sufrirían por lo que le habían hecho, y deseó vengarse con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a morir, no iba a dejar que eso le pasara, no se iba a rendir..._

_Su mirada borrosa se tornó clara por unos momentos, su cuerpo dejo de doler, su brazo se extendió hacia la luz donde estaban aquellas siluetas en lo alto, vio su mano cubierta de pequeñas heridas, mientras la sangra brotaba de ellas, trataba de alcanzar aquella luz..._

_-no moriré...-_

_Su vista entonces comenzó a teñirse de escarlata, mientras se perdía poco a poco otra vez en un pozo profundo y oscuro..._

El aire le faltó de repente, y abrió de nuevo los ojos, Ennis se sobresaltó y salió del agua tosiendo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-que paso?- se preguntó a sí mismo confundido.

Se hallaba en la tina de baño todavía, miró a todos lados todavía un poco asustado por aquella sensación y aquellas imágenes en su mente. Todos los sentimientos habían causado que su corazón se acelerara al máximo; poco a poco fue recuperando la normalidad.

Se sentó en la tina y revisó sus manos, estaban bien, no había rastro de sangre o de alguna herida. Sin embargo aun sentía algunas punzadas y escalofríos, suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la tina. Aun no sabia que había sido eso, sin embargo había parecido muy real.

-Cuanto tiempo habré pasado bajo el agua?- se preguntó, ya que el agua de repente la sintió más fría, así que decidió mejor salir de la tina. Tomó la toalla y la frotó en su cuerpo para secarse, después se la envolvió en la cintura.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama, donde aun se encontraba su maleta, donde sacó su ropa interior y se la puso.

Se vistió con una camisa verde con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón de algodón negro, sentía un poco de frio después del baño, así que decidió sacar su bufanda y ponérsela sobre el cuello sin ponérsela completamente.

*Donde estará Josh?* pensó Ennis mientras buscaba en el ropero.-oh, sabia que habría unas aquí.- tomó unas sandalias que había ahí y se las puso, aunque le quedaban algo grandes.-bueno, tengo hambre, buscaré a Josh haber si hay algo de comer-

El niño salió de su recamara sin darle importancia a lo que había ocurrido en el baño.

\-------------------------

 

-veamos... mapas de la mina, registros de trabajadores, un libro de diario... hay muchas cosas sobre la mina por aquí.- decía Josh mientras acomodaba libros y los revisaba en el escritorio de la planta baja de la biblioteca.

Había revisado ya varios libros de la estantería mas cercana, y la información de Danna había sido un poco inexacta, si bien había encontrado algunas cosas sobre la mina y las cámaras rituales, no había encontrado nada en concreto.

-veamos- dijo leyendo de nuevo uno de los libros.- según esta bitácora, dentro de la mina original se encontraron cinco cámaras rituales, dos en el segundo nivel, las cuales no han encontrado, y tres en el tercer nivel, de las cuales en la última se encontró el pedazo de plata azulada.- siguió mirando los libros.- y en este dice que los artefactos y reliquias encontrados fueron mandados al museo del pueblo y protegidos por la Sociedad "luna escarlata" *la cual investigaré luego...* y muchos de ellos no se sabe exactamente que paso con ellos, y que muchos también se perdieron cuando se derrumbó la mina, interesante.-

Entonces el chico escuchó como el timbre de un teléfono sonaba, siguió el sonido hasta que salió de nuevo a la pequeña oficina donde se encontraba el escudo de armas. Sobre el escritorio encontró un teléfono viejo y lo descolgó.

-diga?-

-es usted señor presidente?- dijo la voz de una joven.

-si quien es?-

-soy yo señor, Lawrence, lo molesto?-

-no, claro que no, que desea señorita Lawrence?-

-bueno señor, quería informarle que ya fueron contratadas cincuenta personas mas para trabajar especialmente en las cámaras del tercer nivel, fueron llamadas de las reservas de la empresa.-

-muy bien, eso es perfecto- dijo satisfecho el chico.

-por cierto, encontramos una reliquia en una nueva cámara encontrada en el segundo nivel.-

-en serio?, que encontraron?-

-al parecer se trata de una daga señor.-

*Una daga?, tendrá que ver con los sacrificios?* pensó el chico.- como es la daga?, la tiene usted?-

-si señor, decidí que era mejor que guardáramos las reliquias que encontráramos para hacerles un análisis de sus residuos, para ver si encontrábamos alguna pista.-

-muy bien hecho, Lawrence, sabia que poda confiar en ti, ahora, como es la daga?-

\- es una daga muy corta señor, la hoja esta muy curvada y ancha, tiene un pequeño rubí en la empuñadura-

-bien, tiene rastro de sangre en la hoja?-

-parece que no señor, pero lo enviaré al laboratorio una muestra para verificar.-

-excelente, no quiero que la daga salga de ese edificio, de acuerdo?-

-como usted diga señor.-

-bien, y llámame Josh, por favor- la reprendió.

-pero señor-

-escucha, olvídate que soy tu jefe, mas bien eres como una compañera, entendido?-

-hay alguna razón para ello señor?-

\- Lawrence, tengo veintitrés años, no estoy tan viejo como para que me digan "señor".-

-bueno, como usted diga-

-bien, espero que siga así de productiva en la empresa, señorita Lawrence.-

-si señor.-

El chico suspiró frustrado.- bien, como sea, manténgame informado, bien? Nos vemos luego.-

-hasta luego Josh.-

El hico colgó el teléfono, por lo menos ella le había dicho por su  nombre, si había algo que odiaba era que a su corta edad, a gente le llamara "señor".

-Josh, estas aquí?- una pequeña voz se escuchó en el segundo piso.

-Ennis?-

El niño había entrado por la puerta del segundo piso y se encontraba en el barandal viendo a su hermano en el escritorio. Josh notó que le niño se había bañado y arreglado, a pesar de que ese día no planeaban salir. Ennis se dirigió a la escalera de caracol y la bajo lentamente.

-esta biblioteca es enorme.- dijo el hermano menor cuando llegó con su hermano.

-si, no sé por donde empezar-

-vaya, que tu estés atónito ya es decir bastante.- bromeó Ennis.

-si, lo se- le siguió la corriente el chico.- tienes hambre?-

-un poco, pero mejor esperaré a la comida.-

-bueno, si quieres puedes investigar tú también en la biblioteca.-

-bueno, espero que tenga cuentos- comentó el pequeño.

Así los hermanos se pusieron a investigar lo que aquella biblioteca guardaba desde hace mucho tiempo, abriendo sus secretos a los hermanos Enniel.

 

 

 

 


	9. pasado...

Capitulo 9: Pasado...

_"dicen que el que no aprende de su pasado..._

_está_ _destinado a repetirlo..._

_pero_ _y si el pasado fuese el que quisiera repetirse..._

_como_ _luchar contra el destino?..._

Cerca del parque oeste, justo a contra esquina de este, se encontraba una casa amplia, de madera estilo montañesa, de la cual no se podía decir que fuera una cabaña, debido al tamaño de la construcción. Su dueño, James Douvert usualmente pasaba su tarde en el patio de su casa pintando, sin embargo, ese sábado no había salido para nada, ni siquiera a recoger el correo, la razón: Axel Regis.

-Axel… - susurró James al oído de su pareja mientras con suaves embestidas entraba y salía del interior de su pareja.

Las sabanas blancas revueltas en la cama matrimonial eran aferradas por las manos del castaño mientras james succionaba su cuello. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando el rubio mordió un poco su cuello.

-me gusta cuando tratas de no dar rienda suelta a tu pasión…- dijo pícaramente al oído del castaño james.- sin embargo…- le dio una embestida especialmente profunda haciendo a su amante gemir más fuerte.- me gusta que de tu boca salgan tus muestras de placer.-

El rubio se incorporo sobre el cuerpo del castaño y suavemente lo volteó, haciendo que quedara bocarriba y viéndolo a la cara.

-Axel-

-¿sí?-

-dime que me deseas- le pidió lujuriosamente el rubio mientras su pelo rubio caía en forma de cascada por un lado de su rostro, la pasión reflejada en sus ojos miel.

Axel rodeo el cuello de james con sus brazos y le susurró solo para él.

-te deseo-

Esas palabras encendieron aun más el deseo que ardía en el pecho del rubio, tomó las piernas de su amante y las colocó sobre sus hombros, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo de una sola estocada en el interior de Axel.

El castaño se aferró a las sabanas mientras james tomaba un ritmo frenético que lo hacia sentir el mayor placer posible, sin embargo, el éxtasis alcanzó su máximo nivel cuando el rubio comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas.

-oh, james!.- solo atinaba a decir Axel mientras el clímax se arremolinaba en su interior. Miró los ojos color esmeralda de su amado mientras James entraba y salía de él.

-libérate mi querido historiador, quiero llevarte al paraíso.- le dijo con voz seductora el rubio.

Y fue como si sus palabras hicieran estallar la energía que se había acumulado en su interior, haciendo que el castaño explotara en un orgasmo intenso, esparciendo su semen por su torso y el de su amado, y cuando pensó que todo había acabado, sintió como James también vaciaba su semilla dentro de él, extendiendo la sensación de placer más tiempo; cuando el rubio sintió terminar su orgasmo, cayó sobre el pecho de Axel.

-eso fue intenso.- susurró. Su miembro aun se encontraba dentro de Axel.

-sabes, me encanta que me despiertes de esta manera.- confesó el castaño.

Cada fin de semana desde hacía cuatro años había sido siempre la misma rutina, desde que se habían hecho pareja, Axel y james se reunían en casa del maestro de arte los fines de semana, donde daban rienda suelta a su pasión, y desde hace dos años el maestro de historia se había mudado por completo a la casa de su amado.

James estaba preparando café en la cocina mientras Axel observaba unos libros en el comedor de la cocina.

-¿sabes amor? Eres un ratón de biblioteca.-

-mmmm…- el maestro de historia puso una cara traviesa.

James sonrió ante aquel gesto del castaño.

-¿qué encontraste esta vez, Axel?- preguntó el rubio mientras colocaba una taza de humeante café en la mesa para el historiador.

-quiero que veas esta fotografía.- le dijo al fin.

Axel le mostró una fotografía en un libro al parecer un poco viejo debido a la pasta desgastada y las páginas amarillentas y maltratadas. En la fotografía se mostraba la foto de una familia, al parecer, de buenos recursos, debido a la ropa que traía puesta. Estaban parados frente a un viejo edificio rodeado de varias vigas, al pie de la fotografía, se alcanzaba a leer "Angus Enniel e hijos, 1906".

-vaya vaya, ¿te pusiste a investigar a los nuevos vecinos?- preguntó bromeando el rubio.

-si un poco, sobre todo por algo muy interesante.- comentó en tono docto el otro.- no sé si tenga que ver con los Enniel, pero mira esta otra fotografía.- le enseño la siguiente página.- quiero que observes al niño que está a la derecha de la foto-

En la otra foto se encontraba la imagen de uno de los hijos del señor Angus Enniel, estaba parado frente a lo que parecía la entrada al túnel de una mina, el joven era de cabello oscuro algo largo, ya que parecía traer una pequeña coleta. Parecía tener alrededor de trece o catorce años, sus ojos parecían algo idos, quizás tristes, miraba hacia un lado como posando obligadamente ara la cámara, sin embargo, Axel no se había referido al chico de la foto, sino a otro niño que se encontraba mirando al otro desde la entrada de la mina, era un chico quizás un par de años más joven que el otro, su aspecto era algo descuidado, su cabello al parecer claro, no se sabía bien, ya que la foto era en blanco y negro, le caía un poco rebelde sobre el rostro escondiendo un poco su rostro. James pareció notar algo en aquel niño, un aire de cierta familiaridad.

-oye, ¿no se parece al niño nuevo?-

Axel sonrió.

-y yo que pensé que te lo iba a tener que explicar con muñecos.- bromeó.- ¿no te parece que se parecen mucho?-

-pues, debo admitir que si, sus rasgos son muy parecidos.- admitió.- ¿quien será ese pequeño?-

-no lo sé, sin embargo desde que vi al niño nuevo, supe que me había parecido verlo en algún lado, no es que diga que sea el mismo niño, pero es extraño no?.-

El rubio solo atinó a mover los hombros. Miró la esquina inferior de la foto.

"Kevin Enniel, 1906"

+++++++++++++++++++

Josh estaba en el escritorio de la planta baja de la biblioteca examinando algunos libros abiertos.

* _de acuerdo con la genealogía familiar de Silverstone Bay, antes conocido como "Enmala Ho" por los primeros pobladores, su significado parece ser "lugar donde la luna vive"; los descendientes de los primeros pobladores parecen ser las familias que ahora conforman la actual jerarquía, la familia Maolheal y la familia Enniel son las principales familias que están en lo alto de la escalinata, pues la familia Enniel se ha hecho de un gran poder administrativo debido a que se han adueñado de la industria metalúrgica, su actual cabeza de familia es el señor Angus Enniel, quien cuenta con cinco hijos, todos varones, los cuales han empezado a seguir los pasos de su padre._

_Por su parte la familia Maolheal ha sido siempre de grandes recursos, siendo descendientes directos de una casta druida de sacerdotes guerreros, se hicieron de gran poder y riqueza en poco tiempo y en estos momentos no carecen de nada; su cabeza familiar es el señor Fergus Maolheal, quien cuenta con tres hijos, una niña, un jovencito y un pequeño lactante.*_

*vaya, así que nuestra familia era muy conocida antes. Todavía habrá descendientes de las demás familias?*

_*La familia LaCrow en estos momentos no cuenta con un jefe de familia debido a que el señor Frederick LaCrow acaba de fallecer hace un mes, se ha desencadenado una disputa familiar de quien será ahora el jefe familiar, si su hijo Rick, el menor, o su hija Sharon, quien es la mayor y por tanto heredera total, sin embargo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mujer no era la cabeza familiar de una casta.*_

*hasta la directora de la escuela es de familia reconocida* pensó Josh volviendo a la lectura.

* _la ultima familia es la familia Hooary, conocidos en el pueblo como "los guardianes", debido a que sus antepasados eran los guardias personales de la familia Enniel, el porqué esta familia tenía su propia guardia, no lo sé, pero debido a su cercanía a esta familia, han tenido el respeto del pueblo. Actualmente John y Alexia Hooary son los jefes de familia; esta familia es la única en la cual la pareja marido y mujer son ambos cabeza de familia._

_Dentro de mis investigaciones, he encontrado rastros de una quinta familia dentro de los antepasados druidas que poblaron el pueblo antes de la colonización pero los datos no son concluyentes._

_Fragmento del diario de R.T._

_Mayo de 1903.*_

z88;

-¿así que había otra familia también?- se preguntó Josh en voz alta.

-¿dijiste algo hermano?-

Ennis se encontraba asomando su cabeza entre los barrotes del barandal del segundo piso.

-no, no es nada importante- contestó el joven.- ¿encontraste algo que te interesara?-

-si- respondió el niño, quien desapareció un momento de la vista del joven un momento para después volver a asomarse mientras le enseñaba un pequeño libro azul desgastado.- encontré este cuento, es muy bonito, pero es muy extraño-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno, está escrito a mano.-

-¿está escrito a mano?, ¿en serio?- se sorprendió el chico.- bueno, no parece ser un libro muy largo, supongo que es viable hacer un libro así. Además, antes para hacer copias de libros los pasaban a mano.- le comentó al niño.

-que aburrido.- dijo el niño mientras volvía a desaparecer de la vista del chico, quien sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano.

Ennis gateó unos pasos hasta recargarse sobre su espalda en uno de los libreros donde había encontrado aquel extraño libro.

" _-quien eres tú?- preguntó el niño a la orilla de la playa, donde el mar terminaba para empezar la blanca arena._

_-soy una estrella solitaria que vaga en el firmamento- le contestó tintineante._

_-pero tú tienes a tus compañeras en el firmamento, todas las demás estrellas te acompañan, de seguro te admiran porque eres la estrella más brillante de todas.-_

_-eso no es verdad, todas sienten envidia y me evitan, no tengo ninguna amiga de verdad.-_

_La estrella miró al pequeño entre su brillo plateado.- y tú, ¿serias mi amigo?..-"_

Ennis suspiró mientras cerraba un momento el libro.

"vaya, es muy tierno." Pensó.

El menor dio la vuelta a la página y se sorprendió. No había nada mas escrito. Había rastros de que las hojas habían sido arrancadas, ya que todavía quedaban pedazos de las hojas pegadas, después de esas páginas arrancadas, solo había páginas en blanco.

-no es justo!- alzó la voz el niño.- el cuento está incompleto!-

El joven levantó la vista hacia el segundo piso.

-¿en serio? Quizás haya otra copia por ahí. Ya te dije que lo más probable es que lo hayan estado copiando y no lo terminaron.-

-no es eso- dijo Ennis, quien estaba bajando por la escalera de caracol para enseñarle el libro a su hermano- mira, las paginas están arrancadas.- terminó con un tono triste.

El joven tomó el pequeño libro azul y lo examinó.

Era cierto, algunas páginas habían sido arrancadas por completo, buscó al principio del libro el nombre del autor o la fecha de publicación, sin embargo no encontró ningún dato, solo en la portada decía con letra cursiva y plateada: " _el niño y la estrella plateada"_ ; hojeó las paginas en busca de algún otro dato, mientras Ennis lo miraba de reojo, entonces alcanzó a ver fugazmente un manchón negro de tinta entre las hojas. Rápidamente devolvió las hojas hasta encontrar la página. Era una pequeña nota escrita en medio de la hoja, tenía la misma caligrafía que el texto, así que debía de pertenecer a quien lo escribió.

_"una estrella sin brillo no existe, una caricia al aire no es cálida…_

_Perdóname mi luz, espero nos encontremos al otro lado del camino…"_

-vaya,- comentó el chico a su hermano.- parece…-

-"¿nos encontremos al otro lado?"- repitió Ennis.- eso suena raro.-

-se refiere a que se encuentren después de morir.- le explicó Josh.- es como si fuera una nota suicida.-

El interior del joven se revolvió. No quería pensar en que esa nota era la nota suicida de alguien. Examinó la hoja en la que estaba escrita la nota, parecía haber pequeñas marcas de gotas en ella. *lagrimas* pensó.

-entonces crees que la persona que escribió eso ¿se mató?- preguntó Ennis.

-bueno, puede ser- reflexionó el chico- eso no lo sabremos. Sin embargo parece ser que quien escribió este libro, perdió a la persona que amaba, debió de ser muy duro.-

Ennis sintió un pequeño escalofrío. *¿Yo haría lo mismo si Josh muriera?*.

-¿sabes Josh?, quizás yo…---

DING-DONG…

-vaya, parece que tenemos visitas.- dijo Josh.- sin embargo, que querías decirme?-

-no es nada, vamos a ver quién es- respondió Ennis.

-¿seguro?-

-sí, luego hablamos.- le dijo el niño, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

-bueno, vayamos a ver entonces.-

Los hermanos se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca dejando aquel libro azul sobre el escritorio.

Pasaron por el estudio y salieron al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba la puerta principal. El joven abrió la puerta.

-si ¿diga?.- preguntó.

Frente a él se encontraba un señor mayor, acompañado por su familia.

-muy buenas tardes tenga, joven, es usted el actual dueño de esta casa?.- preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño.

-sí, mi nombre es Josh Enniel, y este es mi hermano Ennis.- respondió educadamente el joven.

-maravilloso, deje me presento, mi nombre es Adam Maolheal.-

*Maolheal??? Se refiere a la familia descrita en el libro?* pensó el chico rápidamente.

-y ellos son mi familia: mi esposa Rachell- señaló a la mujer de pelo rojizo a su lado, de tez clara y delgada, parecía más joven que el señor Maolheal-

-buenas tardes- dijo ella.

-y ellos son mis dos hijos, Maurice y Sheyla.- señalo a un niño de 12 años aproximadamente de pelo castaño y a una pequeña niña de unos seis años de pelo largo y rojizo.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, gustan pasar?.-

-claro, claro.- dijo el señor.- es raro ver al señor de la casa abriendo la puerta.- comentó pasando a la casa con su familia al vestíbulo.- ¿donde está la anciana Danna?-

-fue al pueblo, dijo que volvería más tarde.- respondió Josh.

-oh, claro, ¿es sábado no?, usualmente va a ver a su hermano este día.-

-¿Danna tiene un hermano?- preguntó Ennis curioso.

-así es pequeño, este pueblo es pequeño, así que todos conocemos nuestro itinerario al pie de la letra, es un tanto monótono ¿verdad?- bromeó.

\- ya lo creo así.- dijo por lo bajo Ennis-

-y díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido nuestro pequeño pueblo?-

-es muy bonito.- respondió Ennis.

-y pacifico.- agregó Josh.

-sí, usualmente nunca pasa nada aquí.- comentó la mujer de pelo rojizo.

-Ennis, que te parece si les muestras los alrededores a los niños y exploran un poco.- le sugirió Josh a su hermanito.

-claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Les gustaría conocer al casa?- les preguntó a los otros 2 niños.

-por mí no hay problema, sería genial!- dijo el chico castaño- vamos Sheyla.-

-uhmm… está bien- dijo sin ganas la pequeña.

-estupendo!- comentó el padre de los niños.- niños, pórtense bien, sobre todo tú Maurice.- terminó mirando al niño mayor.- y cuida a tu hermana, sabes que es muy distraída.-

-si papá-

-bien, ¿a dónde quieren ir primero?- preguntó Ennis.

-¿es cierto que atrás de la casa hay solo bosque?.- preguntó Maurice.

-creo que sí, vayamos a investigar.- propuso el rubio. Los dos hermanos asintieron y salieron junto con Ennis por la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

-bueno, los niños ya se han ido, así que podemos hablar más a gusto.- dijo Josh.

-así es, joven, ahora si podemos hablar en serio.- comentó Adam, quien tomó un semblante más serio.- dígame, exactamente, ¿por qué decidió abrir la vieja mina?-

\- bueno, vine a revivir mis raíces, además de que busco algo muy especial en la mina.-

\- que es lo que busca joven Enniel?- inquirió- ¿no será acaso la mítica y evasiva plata azulada verdad?-

-tiene una mente ágil señor Adam.- admitió Josh.- en efecto, busco la beta de plata azulada que mi abuelo buscaba.-

El hombre solo asintió y agachó la mirada posando su barbilla en una de sus manos pensando.

-¿sabe usted lo que pasó en las minas hace tiempo?- esta vez fue la esposa de Adam la que habló.

-no conozco los detalles, lo único que sé es que dentro de ellas hay cámaras de sacrificio antiguas y que hace mas o menos un siglo hubo unas muertes dentro de las minas.-

-bueno, al menos sabe lo que pasó- comentó Adam.- sin embargo, muchos creemos que aquel suceso se debió a que su abuelo estaba buscando algo que no se debía buscar.-

-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Josh.

-las cosas extrañas sucedidas hace un siglo empezaron justo después de que su abuelo empezara a meterse más en la mina- respondió Adam.

-¿acaso ahora me va a decir que usted es supersticioso?-

-no es superstición, es solo precaución, por favor, puede iniciar cualquier actividad que desee, incluso hacer una nueva mina, pero le advierto, no desentierre viejos males, joven Enniel.-

-es un buen consejo supongo, sin embargo, nadie me ha dicho que pasó exactamente hace un siglo.- se quejó el chico.

-¿en serio desea saber lo que pasó aquella vez?.-

-sí…- respondió seguro el joven.

Josh escuchó atentamente la historia de los esposos, y mientras escuchaba, algunas dudas se aclaraban, otras surgían.

*creo que cuando llegue Danna la interrogaré sobre todo esto* pensó el chico.

\----------------

-vamos Sheyla no seas aguafiestas!- le reclamaba el niño a su hermana.

-pero, no me gusta el bosque.- contestó por lo bajo la niña.

-no vamos a entrar al bosque, solo vamos a jugar aquí en el patio, verdad Ennis?- miró al otro niño buscando su aprobación.

\- eh, si, solo vamos a estar aquí en el patio.- contestó Ennis.

\- ¿y que es esa casa en los arboles?.- preguntó Maurice.

-es donde vive Danna.-

-así que es verdad que la anciana vive en el bosque.- caviló el castaño.- bueno, casi en el bosque.- agregó.- y dime ¿a qué año vas a entrar?- se dirigió a Ennis.

-a cuarto grado.-

-yo estoy en sexto grado y esta pequeña gallina acaba de entrar a primer grado.- señaló a la niña.-

-no soy gallina- reclamó la niña en voz baja.

-claro que lo eres.- le respondió su hermano.- en las noches siempre te pasas a mi cama porque te asusta la oscuridad.-

-...- la niña se quedó callada.

-eso no es tan malo.-dijo Ennis a la niña tratando de confortarla.- todos le tenemos miedo a algo.-

-pues yo no le tengo miedo a nada.- dijo con aire de suficiencia el niño mayor.- por eso soy el más valiente de toda la escuela.-

-pues, mi hermano siempre me dice que ser valiente no es temerle a nada, sino enfrentar a lo que temes.-

-eso es muy lindo.- comentó la niña.

\- es bobo.- contestó el castaño.

-bueno, supongo que cada quien piensa lo que quiere.- dijo riendo a ambos.- pero te aseguro que a algo le has de temer.- le dijo al otro niño.- ¿me permiten un momento?, voy a mi cuarto a ponerme zapatos, estas sandalias no me servirán de mucho para andar aquí.-

-está bien- le dijo Maurice.- pero no tardes o exploraremos sin ti.-

-ok-

Ennis corrió hacia la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿le seguimos?- preguntó pícaramente el niño a su hermana.

\-----------------

Ennis entró a su habitación y buscó sus zapatos al lado de la cama.

-BOO!!!-

El niño se sobresaltó y miró a la puerta, ahí se encontraba Maurice.

-que haces aquí?- suspiró aliviado Ennis.- pensé que me esperarían abajo.- entonces vio que no estaba la niña con su hermano.- ¿dónde está Sheyla?.-

-se quedó abajo en el patio.- contestó despreocupadamente acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Ennis.- dice que le da miedo subir al segundo piso, y no la culpo.-

-¿porqué?- preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-porque en esta casa se dice habitan fantasmas.- contestó sombrío Maurice.

-eso lo dices para asustarme.- le reclamó el niño.

-no, si quieres pregúntale a cualquiera.- comentó Maurice- todos temen venir a estos lugares, sobre todo porque está dentro del bosque, donde se dice habitan las almas en pena que murieron en las minas.-

-vaya, genial!-respondió el niño.- por lo menos vivo en un lugar famoso.- dijo Ennis sin darle importancia a lo que le contaban.

-en serio?-

-si-

-entonces.- empezó a contar de nuevo el castaño, se acercó a Ennis y lo empujó a la cama, tomando por sorpresa al niño.- supongo que tampoco te importará que te diga que en esta casa habita el espíritu de un niño.- continuó diciendo mientras se subía sobre Ennis, quedando de cuclillas sobre él.- que se dice murió de soledad.- le susurró acercando su boca al oído del otro, haciendo que Ennis tuviera un pequeño escalofrío.

-no importa.- comentó Ennis con un poco de temblor en su voz, nunca había estado en esa posición con alguien.- sería divertido conocerlo-

-¿en serio?- susurró Maurice poniendo su rostro casi tocando el rostro de Ennis, sus narices estaban a un par de centímetros de tocarse.- puede que sí, sería divertido.-

-niños, ¿están acá arriba?.- se oyó la voz de Josh mientras subía las escaleras.

\- sí señor Josh!- respondió Maurice levantándose donde estaba y dejando libre a Ennis.

\- ¿eres tú Maurice?.- preguntó Josh.- tus papás ya se retiran y te esperan con tu hermana.-

-ya vamos- volvió a responder al chico.- bueno Ennis, nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar para después, no vemos en la escuela.- se despidió mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

-sí, como digas.- le respondió un poco confuso.- nos vemos el lunes.-

Maurice salió mientras Ennis se quedaba en un lago de sensaciones y pensamientos en su mente. el castaño bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con Josh y los Maolheal en la puerta.-

-espero que no hayas estado haciendo travesuras- le reprendió su padre.

-no, solo estaba conociendo el cuarto de Ennis.- le respondió.

-y usted joven Josh, espero y tome en consideración lo que hablamos.- dijo Adam.

-claro, lo haré.-

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, salude a la anciana Danna de nuestra parte.- se despidió la mujer.

-ojalá y nos visiten pronto.- contestó.- hasta luego.-

La familia Maolheal se despidió del joven mientras Ennis desde su ventana miraba como se subían al auto donde habían venido y lentamente se alejaban por el sendero hacia el pueblo.

 

 


	10. descubrimientos (1)

Capitulo 10: descubrimientos...

_"una mirada basta..._

_Para perderme en el infinito..._

_Una mirada basta..._

_Para perderme en ti..."_

 

La tarde avanzó rápidamente, para los hermanos, a los cuales inesperadamente a medio día les llegó un camión cargado con sus objetos personales.

Al parecer la mudanza debía de haber llegado más temprano, pero como la casa Enniel estaba escondida entre el bosque, había sido difícil para el chofer dar con ella. Josh y Ennis pasaron la tarde ayudando a acomodar algunas cosas y descargando otras donde cupieran. Algunas cosas tuvieron que volver a la antigua casa debido a que no las necesitaban ya, así que solo se quedaron con lo necesario.

Ennis subió con una caja llena de cosas por las escaleras, mientras Josh revisaba otra caja en el vestíbulo, en ella encontró varias cosas suyas de años pasados, diplomas, viejas notas, incluso algunas fotografías antiguas. Una de ellas mostraba a Josh cuando tenía alrededor de doce años, en aquellos tiempos usaba el cabello más corto, aunque el fleco le llegara a los ojos. Vestía el uniforme del colegio y sostenía sin ganas un diploma en sus manos. "primer lugar en el concurso nacional de ciencias".

"me acuerdo de eso, hice un proyecto sobre el magnetismo" pensó para sí mismo el chico.

Empezó a encontrar más fotos sobre la familia, él con sus padres, Ennis y su madre, los cuatro juntos, una de Ennis a los seis años con él; miró la foto con ternura.

"como has crecido pequeño" pensó sonriendo.

Guardó las fotos en un folder y continuó desempacando hasta la tarde en que llegó Danna.

La anciana abrió la puerta principal.

-buenas tardes, joven Josh, está aquí?- preguntó en voz alta al ver algunas cajas esparcidas aun en el vestíbulo.

-si.- contestó el chico saliendo del estudio al lado del vestíbulo.- te he estado  esperando Danna.-

-disculpe la tardanza, pero estuve ayudándole a mi hermano con algunas cosas.- se excusó la anciana.- veo que la mudanza ya estuvo aquí.- observó.- puedo ayudarle en algo?.-

-sí, necesito tu ayuda.- comenzó el chico.- hoy vino la familia Maolheal de visita.-

-en serio?.- respondió la anciana poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

-sí. Lo interesante es lo que vinieron a contarme.-

La anciana miró al joven y se puso a escucharlo atentamente.

 

~~FLASH BACK~~

-en serio quiere saber lo que pasó aquella vez?-

-si...- respondió Josh.

-muy bien, verá- comenzó a explicar el señor Maolheal.- todo comenzó hace aproximadamente cien años, en aquella época, mi antepasado, el noble Fergus Maolheal, era la cabeza de la familia, y el contaba con tres hijos, de los cuales dos de ellos fueron asesinados en aquel fatídico día.- 

 El rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

-en ese tiempo empezaron a suceder cosas... extrañas, por decirlo de alguna manera.-

-en qué sentido se refiere a extrañas?- preguntó Josh.

-verá, cuando su ancestro encontró la cámara de sacrificio donde descubrió aquel pedazo de plata azulada, las cosas en el pueblo empezaron a cambiar; el clima cambió bruscamente, se nubló el cielo con nubes oscuras que presagiaban malos augurios, el ambiente en el pueblo se volvió gélido, extraño, mi abuelo Fergus dejó en su diario todo descrito, dijo que el día en que su abuelo descubrió la cámara,  sus hijos salieron a pasear con otros dos niños, pero ese día en que empezó todo, ese oscuro día, todo cambió, sus hijos no volvieron a ser los mismos, su hijo mayor, que era un chico travieso y alegre, pasó a ser una sombra que temí salir de casa, decía que "algo" lo perseguía, su hermana menor, una pequeña de quizás unos años mayor que la mía, nunca más volvió a hablar.-

-vaya, supongo que si es raro, pero no pueden culpar al hecho de que se haya encontrado una cámara de sacrificios a esa actitud en ellos dos.- comentó Josh.

-bueno, puede que tenga razón, sin embargo, el muchacho decía que "eso" que lo perseguía, estaba dentro de las minas, esperándolo para matarlo.-

-entiendo.- razonó el chico.

-se dice que los otros dos niños que los acompañaron ese día también sufrieron cosas iguales; alucinaciones, delirios de persecución, pánico, que no solo les pasaron a esos cuatro niños, sino también a varias personas del pueblo.-

-también hubo gente desaparecida- agregó la esposa del hombre.- en el pueblo hubo algunas desapariciones, de hecho el mismo día que se abrió la cámara de sacrificios, un niño desapareció, nunca se volvió a saber de él.-

-todos estos sucesos extraños terminaron unos días después- prosiguió el señor Maolheal- el día en que los niños desaparecieron y fueron encontrados en las minas; al parecer los habían asesinado, sin embargo, no se pudo saber más, debido a que justo después de sacar los cuerpos de los niños, un terremoto sacudió el pueblo y destruyó las minas, dejando solamente una nube de desolación y tristeza, sobre todo para las familias de los afectados.-

-muy bien, admito que todo es extraño, pero quizás no tenga nada que ver con la cámara de sacrificios ni la mina de mi familia.- respondió Josh.

-yo no digo que su familia sea la culpable, de hecho, también en su familia hubo una tragedia.- comentó el señor al joven.

-en mi familia también?.- Josh parecía sorprendido, no había oído hablar de eso en la familia.

-sí, la trágica historia del chico Enniel, recuerdo todavía cuando leí eso en el diario de mi abuelo.- explicó.- el más chico de los hijos de Angus, Kevin Enniel. No sé si tenga que ver con los trágicos sucesos de esa vez, debido a que fue un par de días después del terremoto, pero muchos especulan que sí.- analizó el mayor.- según las anotaciones del diario, el chico Enniel era un chico solitario, casi no se juntaba con nadie, ni siquiera con los de su clase.-

-"su clase?"- preguntó Josh.

-me refiero a nosotros, nuestra clase.- explicó el señor.

-se refiere a la clase noble?-

-por supuesto, nosotros, al igual que su familia, la Hooary y LaCrow somos parte de la elite de-

-no diga más.- le cortó Josh, sus ojos y su tono de voz habían cambiado, cosa que notó al instante la pareja.

-a lo que se refiere mi marido es que somos familias ancestrales que siempre han vivido en este pueblo desde su nacimiento, y usualmente mantenemos lazos estrechos entre nosotros.- se apresuró a decir la mujer, tratando de amenizar la conversación.

-como diga, prosiga.- permitió el chico, reprimiendo un sentimiento que carcomía su interior, quería saber más.

Si algo había que molestara a Josh era que la gente de dinero se comportara como alguien superior.

-bueno, según lo que sabemos, el chico había estado actuando extraño desde que se abriera la cámara, lo miraban ausente, sin ganas de nada; su papá trató de animarlo, lo llevaba de paseo e incluso le regaló varias cosas, sin embargo, el chico parece que nunca subió sus ánimos, un par de días después de lo sucedido en las minas, el chico apareció colgado en la azotea, al parecer se suicidó.- terminó de contar el señor.

Josh sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espina al escuchar aquella historia.

*se le miraba sin ganas de nada, se suicidó...*

Unas palabras grabadas en un pequeño libro azul se asomaron en su memoria...

_"una estrella sin brillo no existe, una caricia al aire no es cálida..._

_Perdóname mi luz, espero nos encontremos al otro lado del camino..."_

¿Acaso sin querer esa mañana Ennis había dado con la nota de suicidio de Kevin Enniel?

-bueno, creo que hemos abusado de su hospitalidad joven Josh, con su permiso, creo que es mejor que piense y razone lo que le acabamos de decir por su cuenta.-

-como digan.- solo atinó a decir el chico.

*en cuanto vea a Danna, tendrá que darme muchas explicaciones...*

~~ FIN FLASHBACK~~

-entonces el señor Maolheal lo puso al tanto de lo acontecido hace un siglo...- dijo Danna después de que el joven le contara lo acontecido ese día.- bueno, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, si no era por los libros de la biblioteca, seria por alguien del pueblo.-

-y usted no pensaba decirme nada?- cuestionó Josh un poco enojado por la situación.

-mi deber es el que ustedes estén bien, no creía oportuno aun el que supieran todas esas cosas relacionadas con la familia.-

-y que tienen que ver con la familia?-

-que su familia guarda secretos, oscuros secretos, que pueden causar dolor a usted y a sus seres queridos.- respondió la anciana agachando la mirada.

-Danna, necesito saber...- suplicó el chico.- necesito saber qué papel tenía mi familia en este pueblo.-

La anciana guardó silencio, en el cual ambos se miraban expectantes.

-muy bien, pero será mañana, hoy han sido demasiadas cosas las que han pasado, y será mejor que todo sea aclarado cuanto estemos tranquilos y descansados, le parece bien?-

-porque tanto misterio alrededor de todo esto?.- se quejó el chico.

-lo sabrá joven Josh.- le sonrió la anciana, su mirada reflejaba ya la vejez en su brillo.- lo sabrá, mañana, lo prometo, por el momento me retiro.- se dirigió hacia la puerta.- buenas noches, joven Josh.- y miró arriba de la escalera.- buenas noches a usted también, pequeño Ennis.-

El niño se encontraba observando desde lo alto de la escalera, y cuando la anciana se despidió de él, Josh volteó automáticamente a verlo, haciendo que se pusiera colorado de la vergüenza.

-buenas noches Danna.- dijo tímidamente.

La anciana salió por la puerta principal mientras Josh la observaba salir, después de eso se volteó de nuevo hacia su hermano.

-Ennis...- comenzó el chico.

-oye, yo iba pasando por aquí, lo juro.- replicó Ennis ante la mirada intuitiva de su hermano.

-si claro.- comentó con un poco de sarcasmo al niño.- si algo eres pequeño eso es curioso, sin embargo, la curiosidad mató al gato, eh?-

-sí, pero murió feliz.- le dijo bromeando Ennis.

-bueno, como sea, estoy algo cansado después de este día tan extraño, tu no?-

-algo- respondió su hermanito.

-quieres dormir hoy conmigo otra ves?- preguntó el chico. *esta noche no deseo estar solo* pensó melancólico.

-Josh- preguntó el niño preocupado.-estás enfermo?-

-porque?-

-en serio quieres que duerma contigo?.- preguntó el niño, escéptico.

-sí, no quieres?- preguntó el chico, pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, el pequeño bajó las escaleras y lo abrazó de la cintura.

-sí quiero.-

El chico sintió una oleada de ternura hacia su hermano.

-bueno, entonces, subamos- dijo el chico tomándolo en brazos y cargándolo hacia arriba. El pequeño se sonrosó al sentir las manos de su hermano cargándolo y sintiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Rodeó el cuello de Josh con sus brazos y se recargó suavemente sobre su hombro.

El chico se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Ennis, deberías de ir por tu pijama, parece que va a hacer frio hoy también.- le dijo quedamente al oído.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-no quiero, además si duermo acurrucado a ti no siento frio.-

-bueno, como quieras.- accedió el chico.

Entraron al cuarto y dejó a Ennis en la cama mientras el entraba al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

*tal vez debería preguntarle a Josh lo que siento...* pensó el niño mientras esperaba, jugaba con sus manos mientras pensaba y pensaba en qué hacer.

Josh salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama, donde Ennis lo esperaba.

-aun no te has quitado la ropa?- le preguntó mirándolo.

-bueno.- contestó apenado Ennis.- estaba esperando a que me la quitaras tú.- terminó mientras se ponía rojo por lo que había dicho.

-yo?- preguntó incrédulamente el chico. Parecía que las sorpresas no acababan ese día.

-si.- respondió tímidamente Ennis.

-y porque ahora quieres que yo te desvista?- siguió preguntando Josh.

-porque me gusta.- respondió inocentemente su hermano.

Josh se acercó a Ennis, que se encontraba todavía sentado en la cama, y acercó sus manos a la camisa del niño. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Su mente se debatía por lo que había escuchado; sin duda el comentario de Ennis había sido con toda la inocencia del mundo, sin saber lo que algunos podrían pensar de aquella afirmación...*lo hizo inocentemente no???* pasó por su cabeza.

Ennis se encontraba sentado frente a él. Lo miraba con sus ojos azules, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente de Josh, movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás sus piernas y se recargó sobre sus manos hacia atrás.

-entonces, me vas a ayudar?- le preguntó otra vez ante la indecisión del mayor.

-yo... Ennis...- el chico se detuvo; algo estaba surgiendo en su interior, una pasión irrefrenable, pero no podía ser así...*no con Ennis... es mi hermano!* se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Josh-

El pequeño lo miraba profundamente, buscando sus ojos, Josh tratando de esconder aquel sentimiento que había surgido en ese momento. Lo miró a los ojos, el azul profundo de los ojos del niño se encontraron con los ojos castaños de su hermano.

-si quieres te ayudo.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, diciendo esto se quitó la camisa que llevaba, revolviéndose su cabello traviesamente.-me ayudas con lo demás?-

-está bien- dijo el chico tratando de hablar normalmente, aunque su corazón aun latía con fuerza.

Ennis se recostó sobre sus codos para darle a Josh la posibilidad de quitarle el pantalón.

El chico tomó los zapatos del niño y se los quitó, respiró hondo y puso su mano en el elástico del pantalón de lana; el pequeño se sonrosó un poco, pero le sonrió, dándole a entender que siguiera.

Poco a poco fue despojando de la prenda a su hermano, y por cada centímetro que bajaba el corazón de Josh se sentía explotar cada vez más y más. Cuando al fin la prenda fue despojada de su dueño, el chico suspiró aliviado.

Se sentía inseguro, había descubierto algo dentro de su corazón que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera, al ver a Ennis en su cama de esa manera, tan inocente, sentía deseos de...

Ennis agarró del cuello de la camisa del pijama a su hermano y lo atrajo hacia sí. Lo abrazó suavemente, apoyando su cabeza tiernamente sobre su hombro.

-pasa algo Josh?- le preguntó casi en un susurro.

-yo...- el chico no sabía que pensar, esa cercanía con Ennis, lo hacía sentir bien, pero deseaba *algo más?...*; la piel cálida y tersa del pequeño al que tanto quería. *Pero solo es cariño?* se preguntó a sí mismo.

*aquel sueño... aquel sentimiento... aquel beso...lo anhelo* pensó dándose cuenta de aquello.

-sabes...- le dijo el niño abrazado aun a él.- desde el día que llegamos aquí, siento algo raro dentro de mí.-

El corazón del chico dio un brinco.

-es algo cálido, extraño, que siento en mi pecho.- continuó; tomó una de las manos del joven y la colocó en su pecho.- sientes mi corazón? esta agitado.- le comentó aun con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su hermano.

El niño puso su mano en el pecho del chico, haciendo que una pequeña descarga eléctrica pasara por su espalda por el toque.

-el tuyo también palpita fuertemente, porque?- preguntó dulcemente el chico.

-porque, se agita cuando estoy cerca de ti.- respondió sinceramente.

-y eso es malo?-

-no, no lo es.-

-entonces, porque me pongo así?.- le preguntó apartándose de él y viéndolo a la cara.- he pensado muchas cosas.-

-en serio? Como qué?-  preguntó un poco curioso el chico.

-me puse a pensar en que hubiera pasado si en lugar de papá y mamá hubieras sido tú el que se hubiera ido.- Ennis volvió a posar su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.- siento que no hubiera sido lo mismo, te extrañaría mucho más a ti, me sentiría solo, vacio, y no siento lo mismo por la muerte de nuestros padres.- su voz se quebró un poco.- soy un mal hijo Josh?-

-no, claro que no- el chico lo abrazó fuertemente.- tú eres la persona más linda y tierna que puede haber.-

Recostó al niño en la cama y apagó las luces, para después meterse entre las cobijas con Ennis, quien en cuanto pudo se acomodó en el pecho de Josh.

El chico tenía una mano en el cabello del niño, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras Ennis descansaba sobre su pecho, escuchando el corazón de su hermano. El latir se hacía más acompasado a cada minuto que pasaban en el silencio.

-Josh-

-dime...-

Ennis se levantó un poco para mirar a la cara a su hermano.

Por la ventana se introducía la suave luz de la luna, la cual estaba casi en su cenit, solo unos días más y estaría llena; esa luz le permitía al niño observar la cara de Josh en la penumbra.

-aun no tienes sueño?.- la pregunta del pequeño denotó cierta desesperación de su parte.

-a que se debe esa urgencia de que yo me duerma?.- preguntó el chico extrañado.

-solo era una pregunta.- respondió el niño dando gracias de que estuviera oscuro, si no Josh hubiera visto sus mejillas coloradas.

El chico movió a Ennis y lo recostó sobre la almohada, mientras él se recargó a su lado, poniendo su rostro sobre el de él.

-Ennis...-

El pequeño se mordió el labio inferior; tener tan cerca a Josh y no poder depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Ennis deseaba hacerlo, pero no quería que Josh lo rechazara.

*si lo hago me va a rechazar, lo sé...* pensó tristemente el niño.

-Enn, que te pasa?- le preguntó tiernamente el chico.

-me podrías dar un beso?-

Josh no supo que responder a esa pregunta, solo atinó a depositar tiernamente un beso en la mejilla del niño.

-mejor?-

-no era lo que yo quería- dijo decepcionado Ennis.

-entonces?.-

El chico se encontraba confundido, Ennis no trataba de decir que lo besara en los labios, o si?.

-quiero un beso aquí.- dijo señalando sus tiernos labios infantiles.

*bueno, si me quedaba alguna duda creo que se me han aclarado* pensó fugazmente Josh.

Que debía hacer, acceder a la petición de su hermano a besarlo en los labios?, si decía que no, podría causarle tristeza;

*vamos Josh, para que te haces el tonto, tú también lo deseas* le respondió su cerebro.

El chico comenzó a bajar poco a poco, acercando sus labios a los del niño; Ennis cerró sus ojos al percibir lo que iba a pasar, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras esperaba ese momento deseado.

Cuando los labios de ambos estuvieron unidos, la mente de Josh se perdió en un limbo vacio, en el cual se dio cuenta de que tanto había deseado besar aquellos labios, a aquella persona que tanto quería y amaba, a la cual deseaba proteger por sobre todas las cosas.

Fueron unos segundos que duraron eternidades para ambos,  cuando Josh quiso levantarse, los brazos de Ennis  lo detuvieron; rodeó el cuello de Josh y lo hizo volver a besarlo tiernamente, mientras sus labios se entreabrían invitando al chico a profundizar más.

Josh captó el mensaje y poco a poco abrió sus labios para ir más allá, su lengua fue abriéndose paso explorando la virginal boca del niño, hasta que encontró su lengua y tímidamente la masajeó con la suya, enseñándole, experimentando. Ambos se encontraban perdidos en aquella emoción tan extraña y tan familiar, que había estado escondida esos últimos días; ese deseo que había surgido sin que se dieran cuenta.

Ninguno de los dos se separaba del otro, Josh probaba dulcemente el sabor de los labios del niño, y Ennis experimentaba sensaciones nuevas y placenteras en ese beso.

Pasaron lo que para Josh fueron minutos eternos, los cuales no quería que acabaran, para que se separaran lentamente.

Se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, Josh pudo observar a Ennis con la ayuda de la luz tenue de la luna, sus ojitos brillaban tiernamente mientras el pecho del niño subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus labios entreabiertos aun húmedos. Y sin embargo que le dedicaron una sonrisa.

*me correspondió...* pensó Ennis. Se sentía infinitamente feliz.

-Ennis...?- le dijo el chico en un susurro.

El niño trato de responderle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, vio preocupación en la cara del chico, así que solo se alzó y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que el mayor recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

Josh podía escuchar la respiración acompasada del niño, sus pequeñas manos acariciándolo tiernamente. No sabía que pensar, había besado a su hermanito, y él le había correspondido. Tenía una sensación extraña que no sabía que era.

-gracias.-

Josh levantó su cabeza para mirar a Ennis.

-te amo Enn, más que a mi propia vida.-

Si el niño había pensado que se había puesto rojo en algún momento de su vida, no se comparaba en nada a esta vez.

-y yo a ti Josh.- le susurró.

Ambos se acomodaron de nuevo quedando ambos mirándose de lado, abrazándose mutuamente, y con la luna velando su sueño, ambos hermanos se entregaron a la paz del momento, adentrándose lentamente en el letargo y el sueño.

++++++++++++++++

En la cabaña ubicada detrás de la casa Enniel, Danna se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada. Miraba el carcaj de flechas que tenía. Había sido heredado de generación en generación. La parte superior de este, estaba recubierta por una placa de metal color plata, en la cual en el centro se distinguía un pequeño escudo con una gema amarilla, dentro de la gema se podía distinguir un anillo rojizo.

-"la lealtad"-dijo para sí misma.- el símbolo de mi familia. Estaré haciendo bien mi trabajo, abuela?.- miró el cielo lleno de estrellas. La melancolía la envolvía poco a poco, debía de saber tomar las decisiones correctas si no quería que todo terminara en un desastre.

*como la ultima vez...*

La luna llenaría pronto, y un pequeño anillo escarlata brillaba a su alrededor.

 


	11. descubrimientos (2)

Capitulo 11: Descubrimientos (2)...

 

_"Frente al mar, espero tu llegada..._

_Frente a la luna, anhelo tu ser..._

_Frente al cielo, elevo una plegaria..._

_Frente a la noche, me cubre la soledad..."_

 

++++++++++++++++++

_El mar..._

_El sonido de las olas al romperse en la suave arena, es lo único que llega a mis oídos. Respiro el aroma a salitre oceánico... "¿dónde estoy?"..._

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente, el aire fresco lo hacía estremecerse mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y miraba alrededor.

Se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, su pelo rubio castaño revoloteaba con la brisa marina que llegaba desde el mar, sus pies desnudos percibían la arena bajo ellos.

_*¿Qué hago aquí?*_ se preguntó mentalmente el niño.

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla mientras observaba alrededor. Más allá se podía observar lo que parecía ser el pueblo de Silverstone, según las deducciones del niño, todavía era de noche, ya que las estrellas  seguían brillando en el firmamento, y la luna iluminaba levemente aquella noche.

_*¿Acaso habré caminado dormido?*_ se preguntó Ennis mientras caminaba un poco confundido por la arena. _*Pero y Josh?, no creo que no se haya dado cuenta que no estoy ahí...y si camine dormido entonces soy un sonámbulo muy listo para haber llegado hasta acá*_ completó riendo ante ese pensamiento.

Caminó hasta que llegó a un claro donde pudo ver la carretera por la que habían llegado al pueblo unos días atrás; siguió el camino hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde divisó el monumento de aquellos niños.

Suspiró al verse en un lugar conocido y se encaminó hacia allá, sin embargo, vio algo que lo detuvo en ese instante.

_*Un niño*_

Giró su cabeza hacia la playa, ahí estaba, sentado sobre la arena y mirando el mar.

Era un niño un poco más grande que él, el pelo un poco más largo también, sin embargo parecía del mismo color que el suyo, traía un camisón de manta algo raido y un pantalón parecido a un pescador holgado; abrazaba sus piernitas mientras su cabeza se levantaba a mirar las estrellas.

Ennis se quedo mirando a aquel fantasmal niño, no sabía qué hacer, él estaba seguro que no había nadie ahí hace un momento, sin embargo no se sentía asustado, *bueno, un poquito* pensó cómicamente, sin embargo aquel niño no parecía percatarse de Ennis, solo miraba hacia arriba.

_*quizás esté esperando a que le caiga una estrella encima o yo que sé_ * conjeturó Ennis; quería seguir, sin embargo sus piernas no se movían. _*Quizá si le hablo me daré cuenta que es solo una ilusión*_ pensó optimista. Abrió su boca para llamar a aquel niño, sin embargo se apagó de inmediato ya que el niño había volteado a verlo de reojo. Ennis se sorprendió _*sus ojos...*_ pensó Ennis, sin embargo el otro ya había vuelto a mirar hacia arriba. _*se miraban tristes...*_

Una fuerza en su interior lo hizo retroceder y dirigirse hacia aquel niño, lentamente caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

_-H-hola-_ saludo tímidamente Ennis.

El mayor solo atinó a mover los hombros.

_-bueno, tomaré eso como un "hola"_ \- comentó Ennis _.- ¿qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó sabiendo que era una ironía que él preguntara eso, ya que él mismo no sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

_-yo... espero a alguien_ \- respondió levemente el otro. La voz del chico sonaba similar a la de Ennis, _*incluso su pelo es parecido al mío*_ pensó.

_-a estas horas?_ \- preguntó incrédulo Ennis.

El chico solo movió lo hombros de nuevo. Y volteó a ver a Ennis.

_-tus ojos, son parecidos a los míos-_ comentó mirándolo detenidamente.

Y era cierto, aquellos ojos azules del niño eran idénticos a los de él, aquel brillo zafiro que tenían, era algo que siempre le había gustado de sus ojos y que nadie de la familia tenía, ni siquiera su madre, de la cual heredó sus ojos. Solo aquel chico desconocido.

_-sí, tienes razón_.- respondió asombrado Ennis _.- mi mamá también tenía ojos azules, sin embargo no tenían ese brillo como el que tú y yo tenemos, es genial no?-_ dijo tratando de animar al chico.

_-te gusta alguien?.-_ le preguntó el chico por primera vez con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

_-ehhh...-_ esa pregunta lo había agarrado desprevenido. Un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas, había recordado lo acontecido solo hace un rato. _*Josh me besó*_ recordó sonriendo.- _si, porque?-_

_-el brillo en tus ojos, es amor...-_   comentó secamente y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

Ennis se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Desde que recordaba, siempre había tenido ese brillo en los ojos, no podía ser que siempre hubiera estado enamorado de Josh.

_-pero si así fuera, llevo enamorado de esa persona desde siempre.-_

_-puede ser, porque no lo piensas bien?-_

El menor comenzó a recordar su más temprana niñez, ¿ya existía entonces ese sentimiento en él?.

_-yo todavía espero a la persona que amo...-_ comentó el otro chico mientras agachaba la cabeza.

_-es a quien esperas aquí?.-_

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

_-llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo, para verlo de nuevo...-_ escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas- _y todo por culpa de ellos...-_

_\- de quienes?.-_ pregunto Ennis.

El chico solo levanto un brazo y apuntó a la entrada del pueblo, a aquel monumento.

_-la estatua de los niños?-_ preguntó confundido Ennis.

- _ellos tuvieron la culpa de todo, me separaron de él_.- la voz del chico denotaba un gran rencor, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse frio.

_\- a que te refieres...-_ la voz de Ennis tembló.

_-ellos lo pagarán, yo no moriré_...-

 Ennis volteó a mirar con temor al chico, y ahogó un grito, uno de los ojos zafiro del chico había cambiado, ahora un escarlata brillante coloreaba el antes azul en su ojo izquierdo.

_-y cuando la luna alcance su máximo esplendor, yo podre vengarme_...-

Ennis miró la luna que se alzaba sobre el mar, le faltaban unos días para estar completamente llena, sin embargo se miraba más grande que nunca, y un anillo rojizo la rodeaba y comenzaba a teñirla de rojo.

Ennis se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a correr hacia la estatua, quería alejarse lo más posible de aquel chico. Miró hacia atrás para ver si el chico lo seguía, sin embargo notó que había desaparecido.

El niño noto como una gota de sudor frio recorría su mejilla.

_*eso fue espeluznante_ * tembló al recordar aquellos ojos escarlata. _*un momento, no es la primera vez que veo a ese niño, en las minas estaba también*_ recordó.

Caminó apresurado hacia la estatua, quizás alguien pasaría por la carretera y podría llevarlo a casa pensó.

Se acercó a la estatua, pudo observar a cuatro niños dando vueltas agarrados de las manos, eran tres niños y una niña, sonreían mientras jugaban, las figuras estáticas de piedra sonreían lúgubremente en aquella posición permanentemente. Miró la base del monumento y encontró una placa.

 

_"a la memoria de aquellos inocentes que sucumbieron ante la más fría de las desgracias._

_Su memoria no será borrada nunca de nuestros corazones"_

Ennis miro también como alguien había grabado sobre la inscripción la palabra "mentira" sobre la placa, la inscripción parecía haberse hecho con algo puntiagudo para que quedara grabado irregularmente sobre la piedra.

Debajo de la placa Ennis también encontró una placa redonda más pequeña, parecía una especie de cerrojo parecido a las cajas fuertes, tenía cuatro orificios, uno arriba, uno abajo, uno a la derecha y un último a la izquierda, rodeando lo que parecía la manija para abrirla. Debajo de la placa redonda se encontraba escrito en la piedra:

_"en lo alto, el azul profundo  del cielo,_

_Al este, el verde de las aguas del mar,_

_Al oeste el rojo de la sangre guardiana,_

_Al sur, el amarillo del sol leal y protector..._

_Al unir los cuatro sellos, la verdad de la luna saldrá"_

De pronto Ennis comenzó a escuchar risas, miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, solo estaba él, frente a aquel monumento; y sin embargo aun escuchaba esas  risas infantiles, que comenzaban a penetrar en su mente escuchándolas dentro de sí.

El niño miró con horror como las luces de las lámparas y del pueblo se iban apagando poco a poco, mientras la oscuridad lentamente lo encerraba y se acercaba a él silenciosa y lúgubremente, a lo que Ennis solo se acurrucó bajo la estatua y cerró los ojos esperando a que esta inevitablemente lo cubriera.

_*Josh...*_

De repente se sintió caer en un profundo y oscuro pozo, en el cual fue cayendo lentamente hasta que sintió como la caída fue interrumpida por un frio y doloroso suelo.

El dolor fue insoportable, se sentía morir, no podía mover ninguna parte de su maltrecho cuerpo; abrió los ojos... *otra vez aquí...*

En lo alto de aquella oscura cueva solo alcanzaba a ver un hueco por donde pasaba la luz, y cuatro pequeñas siluetas se asomaban ensombrecidas. Escuchaba los murmullos y las risas distantes y frías provenientes de ninguna parte.

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de aquella fría cueva, y miraron varios destellos azules, y uno en especial más grande que todos. Volvió a mirar a lo alto... y quiso gritar, mientras su vista se nublaba y se volvía escarlata...

_*Josh!...*_

_-Ennis!...-_

++++++++++++++++

 

-Ennis despierta...-

El pequeño se removió en la cama mientras abría los ojos lentamente, sentía la humedad en sus ojos... y en otra parte.

-¿estás bien?- la cara de su hermano apareció frente a sus ojos, la luz de la lámpara de mesa iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.- tuviste una pesadilla?.-

La cara roja del niño solo asintió al saber que había despertado a su hermano, y no solo eso, había estado llorando de verdad. Su mano bajo hacia su entrepierna y noto que estaba húmeda.

-Josh.- dijo apenado.- creo que tuve un accidente...-

El mayor se sorprendió un poco.

-en serio?.- preguntó.

El niño solo asintió mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo de sus ojitos.

-oye, no te preocupes.- lo consoló Josh.- vamos al baño a limpiarte si?.- le propuso mientras tomaba la barbilla del niño y le alzaba la cara.

-lo siento.- dijo en un susurro.

-oye, no tienes porque, a todos nos pasa alguna vez.- dijo tratando de restarle importancia al hecho.

El sol aun no salía ya que por la ventana Josh observó que aun reinaba la oscuridad en el exterior. Tomó de la mano a Ennis y lo condujo al baño, mientras el pequeño aun con la cabeza agachada tapaba con una mano su ropa interior, tratando de esconder la marca de humedad en ella.

Entraron al baño y prendieron las luces, el pequeño vio de nuevo aquel espejo y el tocador. Ennis esperó mientras Josh revisaba el tocador que había ahí, sacó una toalla pequeña y procedió a mojarla en el lavamanos, después volteó a ver a Ennis, que tenía sus manos tapando su ropa interior.

-Ennis, necesito que te quites eso.- le dijo, mientras el niño se ponía rojo de nuevo.- esta húmedo y te hará daño.-

El pequeño se quito lentamente la prenda húmeda quedando desnudo de la parte de abajo, por inercia volvió a cubrir su entrepierna con su camisa.

-oh vamos En, me vas a decir que ahora te da vergüenza?.- preguntó Josh divertido.

-n-no es eso Josh.- dijo Ennis sonrosándose levemente; había recordado hacia un momento como había soñado con aquel espejo que estaba a su lado, en el cual había sentido varias cosas extrañas, cosas... *placenteras*... admitió en su mente, y el hecho de estar semidesnudo frente a Josh estaba despertando ciertas cosas dentro de su cuerpo.

-entonces?.- preguntó Josh curioso ante la actitud de su hermanito.

-bueno, yo...-

-no, nada de vergüenzas...- aclaró el chico, tomó las manos del niño y las separo de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su miembro.

Josh tomó la toalla húmeda y se arrodillo frente a él, entonces comenzó a limpiar lentamente el cuerpo del niño. Ennis solo lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas mientras su hermano cuidadosamente recorría cada centímetro de su piel, limpiando detenidamente, con tanta paciencia y lentitud que era una agonía para el niño, que sentía de nuevo aquella sensación que había tenido en aquel sueño extraño.

-Enn, levántate la camisa por favor.- le indico el chico.

El pequeño comenzó a respirar agitadamente al levantarse la camisa y queda más expuesto todavía. Sus mejillas incluso se encendieron más cuando sintió como su pequeño miembro empezaba a cobrar vida.

 Josh se dedicaba a limpiar a Ennis, miraba de vez en cuando la cara sonrosada del niño y lo dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlo. *Ennis está muy raro hoy, ni que fuera la primera vez que yo...* de pronto sintió algo duro entre la toalla. *¿Acaso esto es lo que creo que es?*

Josh retiró lentamente la toalla húmeda de la entrepierna del niño y se encontró con una linda y al parecer inesperada erección por parte del niño.

El mayor miró un momento perplejo a Ennis, quien también quedo estático esperando alguna respuesta de Josh. *oh no, porque, porque, porque?...* comenzó a pasar por la mente del niño.

-Ennis...-

El pequeño cubrió con su camisa su miembro erecto.

-yo... no sé porque se pone así...- dijo apresuradamente mientras volteaba a ver hacia abajo.

-no te preocupes mi corazón...- le dijo, tocando una de las mejillas del niño y acercándose a él.

-lo siento.-

-porque lo sientes, pequeño?.- preguntó el chico mientras acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla.

-...-

-Ennis...- Josh tomó con una mano la espalda del niño y con la otra acomodó su rostro.- te amo...- y diciendo esto beso levemente en los labios a Ennis.

El rubor de Ennis se intensificó mientras poco a poco sus manos se olvidaban de lo que escondían y subían para posicionarse en el pecho del chico. Lentamente el mayor ladeó la cabeza y profundizó poco a poco el beso, pasando su lengua por los finos labios rosados del Ennis, que experimentaba poco a poco su segundo beso de verdad, jugueteando tímidamente con la lengua de su hermano.

La mano de Josh lentamente bajó y la introdujo dentro de la camisa del niño, tocando suavemente su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia él. El calor comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de Ennis, mientras sucumbía ante aquel beso cargado de tanto sentimiento; las caricias de Josh sobre su cuerpo hacían que se estremeciera mientras ambas lenguas se masajeaban mutuamente.

La mano del chico fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llegó a uno de los glúteos del niño, el cual ahogó un pequeño gemido.

-te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Josh mientras comenzaba a masajear lentamente su trasero.

-me siento raro.- dijo sinceramente el niño al oído del chico, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto.- le susurró al oído al niño mientras tomaba el pene erecto de Ennis en su mano, el contacto de la piel del mayor en aquella parte sensible del cuerpo del pequeño fue electrizante e intensificó sus sentidos altamente.

-Josh, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó reprimiendo un pequeño gemido.

-solo relájate.- le contestó su hermano.- te sentirás mejor.-

La mano subía y bajaba lentamente en la extensión de la dureza del niño, haciéndolo sentir sensaciones nuevas y a la vez desconocidas para su joven cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban en el pijama del chico mientras sentía que Josh depositaba suaves besos en su cuello.

Un gemido escapó de la boca del menor, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Josh, que intensificó un poco más sus besos, humedeciendo un poco la piel tersa del cuello de ese pequeño del que hacia apenas unas horas había descubierto que amaba; su mano se cerró completamente sobre el pene del niño y comenzó a masturbarlo mas rápidamente; la piel que cubría el suave miembro  comenzó a descubrir el color sonrosado del glande del niño, que recibió una nueva oleada de éxtasis al sentirlo.

-Josh... me siento raro.- alcanzó a decir, no sabia como describir la ráfaga de sensaciones que sentía en su impúber cuerpo, el placer que sentía al tener la mano de Josh subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro, el sentir los húmedos besos de Josh en su cuello. Solo cerró los ojos y abrazó por el cuello a su hermano, entregándose completamente a la pasión del momento. Sentía que dentro de su cuerpo poco a poco se formaba algo intenso.

-Josh... hermano...- gimió mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Josh al percibir el estado del niño, dejó su cuello y cubrió con sus labios los de su hermanito, besándolo mientras Ennis correspondía pasionalmente, fundiendo sus lenguas, degustando el sabor del otro, mientras el niño se aferraba mas al cuerpo del chico, mientras se tensaban sus músculos hasta lo máximo posible, mientras el ritmo de la mano de Josh se aceleraba a tal punto que dolía y a la ves lo hacia estremecerse de placer.  

De repente Ennis se separó del beso y se aferró al cuello del muchacho, sintiendo estallar todo el cumulo de sensaciones y sintiendo como su miembro se ponía más duro y se contraía en oleadas de un placer infinito.

Josh solo dejo de mover su mano al sentir los espasmos del miembro de Ennis en ella, besó tiernamente el cuello del niño, que respiraba agitadamente mientras  la sensación disminuía poco a poco y el pene del niño iba perdiendo un poco su dureza.

-esta bien mi pequeño?-le preguntó suavemente Josh al oído.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de hablar de nuevo, pero se le había ido la voz.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de Josh, haciéndolo irse hacia atrás para caer sentado en la alfombra del baño. Abrazó a su hermano y al fin respondió.

-fue... intenso- atinó a decir.

Josh comenzó a reírse. Cosa que extrañó al niño y lo volteó a mirar con un puchero en el rostro.

-que?- preguntó el niño.

-no, no me rio de ti.- contestó el chico divertido.- es solo que no esperaba esa respuesta.-

\- pues no se como describirlo.- comentó todavía en un puchero y mirando hacia un lado.

-no te preocupe, es normal no saber describir esas... sensaciones.- explicó el mayor.-pero dime, te gustó?.- preguntó pícaramente el chico.

Ennis se puso rojo mientras lentamente asentía con la cabeza y abrazaba al chico de nuevo. Josh lo abrazó mientras el pequeño semidesnudo lo abrazaba sentado sobre su regazo. De pronto Ennis dio un brinco.

-que pasa?.- se sobresaltó el chico al mirar la cara extraña que ponía el niño.

Ennis había sentido algo "duro también debajo de él; bajó su pequeña mano hacia debajo de su trasero y toco aquella cosa dura que se escondía dentro del pijama de su hermano.

Josh no había sido consiente de su erección hasta que Ennis la tocó.

-Josh, tú también lo tienes duro.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte del pequeño.

-ehh... si, no me había dado cuenta.- se sonrosó el chico. Ennis no apartaba su mano del pene duro del chico. Sino al contrario, lentamente la recorría mientras miraba hacia abajo para tratar de ver lo que tocaba.

-puedo verla?.-

-¿Qué!?-  Josh abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ennis bufó.

-que si puedo ver... esto.- respondió tocando con su mano la erección del chico sobre el pijama. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, pero la curiosidad por ver el pene de Josh guiaban sus palabras.

-pero... no se.- respondió el chico dudando.

-oye no es justo- le reclamó el niño.- tu si me viste desnudo y me tocaste mi... cosita- dijo apenado.- porque yo no puedo ver la tuya?-

-porque es distinta situación.- respondió el chico.

-no es cierto.- reclamó el niño, que se hizo hacia atrás y puso sus manos en el elástico del pantalón del pijama del chico.

-Ennis, que haces!?- se sobresaltó el chico.

-bajándote los pantalones, que creías?.- respondió inocentemente.

-no, no debes.-

-oye, no es justo, si tu puedes tocarme porque yo no puedo a ti?.-

En eso estaba en lo cierto, pensó el chico, sin embargo, le daba vergüenza mostrar su pene duro al niño; no sentía que fuese correcto en ese momento hacerlo, sin embargo, en ese momento de cavilación Ennis aprovechó e introdujo una de sus manos en el pantalón del su hermano.

-Ennis!.- exclamó Josh entre sorpresa y placer, al sentir la pequeña mano de su hermano cerrarse en su miembro rígido.

La cara del mayor se torno color escarlata mientras Ennis masajeaba aquella parte de su hermano, trataba de hacer lo mismo que Josh le había hecho a él anteriormente.

-es muy grande.- dijo Ennis al recorrerlo con su mano por completo.

-no, no lo es, tú eres pequeño aun, por eso lo sientes tan grande.- le corrigió el chico un poco apenado.

-oye, no soy pequeño!.- le reclamó el niño haciendo pucheros y agarrando con un poco de fuerza el pene del Josh, que soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.- te dolió?.- preguntó inmediatamente Ennis al pensar que había hecho daño a su hermano.

-no, no te preocupes Ennis.- le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, mientras el pequeño seguía masajeándolo, no pudo decir nada más debido a que la boca de Ennis había cubierto sus labios en un beso.

El niño besaba amorosamente aquellos labios, tratando de imitar a Josh cuando lo hizo con él. *no puedo dejarlo así, a mi me dolía cuando mi cosita se ponía dura y no se bajaba, quizás a el le pase lo mismo* pensó inocentemente el niño, aumentando las caricias al pene de Josh e introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su hermano.

Ennis liberó la erección de su hermano bajando un poco su pijama, y por fin pudo ver el pene de su hermano, su pequeña mano no alcanzaba a cubrirlo,*quizás ni con las dos manos* pensó el niño, mientras reanudaba el beso y comenzaba a masturbar a Josh con sus dos manos.

El chico solo decidió reclinarse hacia atrás y recargarse sobre sus manos, mientras el pequeño ponía todo su empeño en masturbarlo mientras lo besaba. Un poco de líquido salió del pene del chico, depositándose en las manos de Ennis.

-que es esto?.- preguntó el niño observando sus manos curioso.- no es pipi...-

Josh sonrió ante aquella infantil expresión.

-no, no es "pipi".- contestó.- es algo que te sale cuando eres grande.- completó, tratando de hacer la explicación lo más sencilla posible para que Ennis lo entendiera.

-y para que sirve?.- preguntó de nuevo acercando su mano a su nariz.- huele extraño.-

-bueno, sirve para... que "lubrique" cuando lo introduces en la persona que amas.- respondió sencillamente, tratando de no complicar la conversación, mientras Ennis seguía masturbándolo con una mano.

-y para que harías eso?.-

-bueno, cuando alguien ama a una persona, desea estar con ella y tener relaciones, así se demuestran cuanto se aman, entonces es cuando se pone rígido el pene y pues uno lo introduce en la persona que ama para sentir... rico.- Josh trataba de explicarse lo mejor posible, sin embargo las caricias de Ennis en su miembro lo hacían perder la concentración.

-entonces, tú me vas a introducir tu cosita?.- preguntó inocentemente Ennis.

La pregunta hizo que Josh sintiera una oleada de desconcierto y excitación ante aquella propuesta; sin querer a su mente volaron imágenes de él introduciendo su miembro a Ennis, que le pedía que lo penetrara y los dos llegaban a un éxtasis total. Aquellas imágenes despertaron la libido completamente del chico, haciendo que un poco más de liquido transparente saliera de su pene.

-wow, Josh, te salió más de esa cosa.- dijo Ennis divertido.

El chico solo movió los hombros perdido en el placer. Ennis, en un arrebato de curiosidad, tomo un poco de aquel liquido en su dedo índice y lo miro meticulosamente frente a sus ojos, mientras con la otra mano seguía con su labor de masturbar a su hermano.

Josh lo miraba fijamente, el verlo ahí, masturbándolo mientras inocentemente observaba su dedo. *Acaso Ennis se imagina lo endemoniadamente excitante que es eso!?* pensó mientras sentía que dentro de poco un remolino de placer se empezaba a formar dentro de su vientre.

Ennis seguía interesado en aquella cosa transparente en su dedo, su otra mano también tenia aquel liquido, y en efecto, Josh le había dicho la verdad, porque aquel liquido ayudaba a que su mano subiera y bajara fácilmente por el miembro de su hermano. *a que sabrá?...* pensó y acto seguido hizo algo inesperado.

Josh gimió y sintió estallar su cerebro al ver como Ennis introducía su dedo índice en su boca y saboreaba lentamente el líquido que había en él, cerraba sus ojitos azules y lentamente con su lengua recorría su dedo.

*no sabe tan mal...*. Aquella escena bastó para que Josh estallara en espasmos incontrolables, mientras su miembro lanzaba su semilla sobre Ennis.

El pequeño salió de su trance al sentir las contracciones del pene de su hermano e instintivamente volteó a ver, sin embargo no espero que algo extraño salpicara su carita y su camisa, mientras algo de aquella extraña cosa resbalaba por su mano.

Josh se dejó caer en la alfombra tratando de recuperarse de aquel orgasmo.

-Josh que es esta cosa?.- preguntó Ennis curioso.

De pronto Josh cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado y se recargó sobre sus codos, rojo como un tomate.

Ennis aun seguía sentado en su regazo semidesnudo, con una mano en su miembro y con la otra examinando aquella cosa que había salido de su hermano. *dios, si esto no acaba pronto creo que volveré a ponerme duro* pensó el muchacho al ver tal escena.

-oye, hermano, que es esto?.- volvió a preguntar el niño.- es diferente al liquido que te salió primero.

-ehhh, bueno, es... mi semen.- dijo apenado.- perdón por ensuciarte.-

-bueno, no importa.- dijo el niño.- como castigo, te bañarás conmigo.- le ordenó.

-je, como mande mi general.- rio divertido.

Ambos se terminaron de quitar la ropa y Josh abrió las llaves de la tina.

Se metieron ambos a la tina quedando Josh abajo y Ennis se subió sobre él.

Josh suavemente comenzó a limpiar la piel de Ennis, su suave textura infantil y las manos juveniles del chico, encontrándose en aquel inocente jugueteo. El mayor tiernamente limpiaba cada rincón del niño, mientras Ennis suavemente masajeaba el cabello del chico enjabonándolo.

Josh tomó agua entre sus manos y mojó tiernamente el cabello rubio Castaño del niño, lo miró con mucha ternura, *creo que te amo más que nada mi pequeño* pensó. Lo atrajo lentamente hacia él y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-te amo.- le dijo.

El pequeño se sonroso mientras sonreía, para después volver a unir sus labios en un beso mas profundo.

Después del baño, Josh cambio de pijama, ya que la otra había quedado manchada.

-voy por tu pijama corazón.- le dijo Josh al pequeño, depositándolo en la cama con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez, sin embargo Ennis lo detuvo.

-no, solo préstame una camisa tuya.- le pidió el niño.

-y tu ropa interior?.-

-mañana me pongo.- respondió el chico.- ahora solo durmamos si?.- rogó el niño.

-está bien.- cedió el chico.

Tomó una de sus camisas y se la puso al niño, parecía un camisón sobre su infantil cuerpo. Apagó las luces y se acomodó al lado de su hermanito, que ya se había metido entre las cobijas, ya que su semi desnudez le había provocado cierto frio.

-vas a poder dormir?.- preguntó Josh tiernamente a Ennis, abrazándolo.

-sí, mientras estés conmigo...- dijo tiernamente, mientras poco a poco iba sucumbiendo al sueño.

-te amo  mi pequeño...- le dijo al oído Josh, mientras abrazaba al niño y se acurrucaba junto a él.

El cielo ya mostraba una fina línea rojiza en el firmamento, señal del amanecer,  cuando los hermanos durmieron profundamente y soñaban el uno con el otro y en cuan felices eran ahora...

 


	12. promesas...

Capitulo 12: Promesas

 

_Una pregunta levanta una duda..._

_Una mentira teje otra mentira..._

_Una promesa da esperanzas..._

_Un silencio mata una vida..._

 

-Brian, espera!.-

-Gabriel, no nos queda tiempo, por favor, déjame seguir-

El mayor reprimió un gemido mientras el pequeño pelirrojo lentamente volvía a engullir su miembro proveyéndolo de un gran placer.

Gabriel se encontraba recostado en la cama matrimonial de su habitación; las sabanas revueltas mientras Brian entre sus piernas tomaba el miembro del maestro en su boca. El alba aun no había dado muestras de aparecer, sin embargo sabían que no contaban con mucho tiempo; el niño lentamente recorría la extensión de aquel falo con su boca, mientras con su lengua se arremolinaba en la punta de esta, mientras suavemente lo masturbaba.

-Brian, debemos de dejar de hacer esto...- dijo entrecortadamente el pelinegro.

-a que te refieres?- preguntó el niño levantándose de donde estaba y mirando confundido a su pareja.

-no puedes estar viniendo en las noches a mi casa de esta manera, nos van a descubrir.- respondió el mayor.

_~~~FLASH BACK~~~_

_La primavera había llegado a Silverstone bay y los arboles enverdecían de nuevo; Brian estaba en su tercer curso en el colegio y perfilaba para ser de los mejores en la clase por tercera vez consecutiva. Esa tarde fresca había quedado con Gabriel para verse en su escondite especial. *es una sorpresa* recordó que le había dicho al terminar la clase y se retiraban._

_Brian caminó apresurado a su casa mientras pensaba en qué sorpresa podría tenerle su querido profesor. Llegó a su casa y se percató que había más ruido de lo habitual en el ambiente._

_-Mamá- llamó cuando entró en la casa.- mamá, estas aquí?-_

_-Brian, amor, como te fue en la escuela?.- contestó la señora Alrune saliendo por la puerta de la cocina._

_-bien mamá.- le respondió el niño.- porque hay tanto ruido, están construyendo algo?.-_

_-no amor, es en la casa de atrás, parece que al fin habrá alguien que la habite.- comentó la mujer.-ojalá y sean personas amables, no crees? Quizás tengan algún niño que pueda ser tu amiguito.- finalizó soñadoramente._

_-mamá, no creo que eso pase.- dijo Brian alzando una ceja._

_-oh, vamos Brian, nunca te he visto con tus amiguitos y en la escuela dicen que casi no convives con tus compañeros.- comentó un poco triste la mujer.- solamente deseo que tengas amigos, como todos los demás; que vengas con algún amiguito y destrocen la casa, no importa.- siguió haciendo un puchero infantil._

_-mamá...- rió el niño al ver esa expresión en la cara de su madre._

_Brian, a sus 8 años, no era muy popular ni sociable como a su mamá le gustaría._

_-solo quiero verte feliz hijo.- comentó tiernamente la mujer, inclinándose frente a su hijo y acariciándole el pelo._

_-y lo soy mamá, no te preocupes.-_

_-bueno, si tú lo dices, confío en ti.-concluyó._

_-por cierto...- comenzó el niño._

_-no me digas.- interrumpió su madre.- vas a ir al parque terminando de comer, no es así?.- anticipó._

_-ehhh... si.- respondió el niño mientras se sonrosaba un poco.- como supiste que te iba a pedir permiso para ir allá?-_

_-te conozco, Brian Alrune.- sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo.- cuando vas a presentarme a ese amiguito que tanto me escondes?.-_

_-bueno, no lo sé.- dijo enigmáticamente el niño.- me dejas ir?._

_-sabes que sí.-_

_El niño le sonrió a su madre._

_-entonces, me lo presentarás?.-_

_-que hay de comer?.- desvió el tema Brian._

_+++++++++_

 

_Terminando de comer, Brian se dirigió al parque norte, se internó en el bosque mientras vigilaba que nadie lo viera. Cruzó el arroyo de los peces y se dirigió al claro con aquel árbol solitario, "su escondite especial"._

_Encontró a Gabriel sentado bajo el árbol._

_-Gabriel!.- saltó el chico mientras corría y abrazaba al joven.se miraron un momento a los ojos y entonces el maestro besó tiernamente en los labios al pequeño, quien no perdió la oportunidad y entreabrió los labios para intensificar un poco el beso. El mayor le correspondió y lo dejo jugar con su lengua un momento, para después separarse lentamente de él._

_-vaya, parece que la primavera te ha alegrado mucho.-_

_-malo.- dijo el niño con un puchero._

_-me encanta tu carita enojada mi pequeño.- le dijo acariciando el pelo del niño mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su nariz.-_

_-que sorpresa me tenias?- preguntó impaciente Brian._

_-bueno, en primera, que sacaste un excelente cien sobre cien en tu examen pasado.- comentó el chico despreocupado._

_-eso ya lo sabía, tus exámenes son muy fáciles.- el mayor enarcó una ceja.- para mí.- terminó._

_-vaya, que presumido me saliste.- lo riñó tiernamente.- no creas que siempre será así.-_

_-no importa, siempre podrás darme clases particulares, no suena mal esa idea, el próximo examen lo reprobaré haber si convenzo a mi mama de que me des clases particulares, te parece?.- comentó soñadoramente el niño mientras los imaginaba  a él y a su maestro en su casa juntos estudiando._

_-eso no es necesario amor.-_

_-no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?.- dijo el niño poniendo una carita triste._

_-sí, pero no de esa forma.- respondió el mayor,- y no, no quiero que repruebes ninguno de tus exámenes de ninguna materia, entendido?.- agregó al ver la cara de cachorrito regañado de Brian._

_-pero, no me parece justo, solo nos vemos una vez a la semana, a lo mucho dos.- reclamó el pequeño.- no es suficiente...-_

_-de eso quería hablarte.- aclaró el pelinegro._

_El pequeño ladeó la cabeza,  confundido._

_-no sé si habrás notado que detrás de tu casa alguien se está mudando.- comentó el joven como si comentara algo casual._

_-aja.- afirmó el niño._

_-bueno, esa es la sorpresa, adivina quien se mudará a esa casa?.-_

_El pequeño abrió los ojos intuyendo la respuesta del mayor._

_-no...-_

_-si...-_

_El pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja._

_-vas a vivir detrás de mi casa?-_

_El mayor asintió con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Wiiiiii!!!!!- exclamó el niño mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven.- ahora podremos vernos más seguido! Verdad?.- preguntó soñadoramente._

_-sí, te daré mi número de teléfono para que te comuniques conmigo cuando quieras, y así será más fácil que nos veamos aquí.-_

_-y podré visitarte en tu casa también verdad?,- preguntó ilusionado el niño._

_-bueno, respecto a eso, creo que no se podrá tanto como lo demás.- comentó un poco triste el chico._

_-porque?-_

_-bueno, verás, como viviré solo, quizás  a los demás se les haga raro que un niño tan pequeño vaya a visitarme.-_

_El pequeño se quedó pensando en aquello, el mayor ya le había comentado sobre aquellos problemas; debían de cuidar de que nadie descubriera la relación que tenían, no solamente por motivos de prejuicios, sino también por el trabajo de Gabriel. No quería causarle problemas a la persona que amaba._

_-bueno, al menos podremos vernos aquí verdad?-_

_-siempre que quieras amor.- le respondió el mayor, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del niño._

_Si por Gabriel fuera, ya hubiera contado al mundo lo feliz que era con ese niño al que amaba, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería bien visto todo el asunto y solo le causaría mucho sufrimiento a Brian. *es lo que menos quiero* pensó. El verano antes de que Brian entrara a su segundo grado, había descubierto una cicatriz en la espalda del pequeño. Una larga línea atravesaba la tierna piel de la su espalda. Temiendo que su mamá  fuera la causante de aquella cicatriz, preguntó a Brian que había pasado, enterándose así  como su padre le había pegado con un cable y que esa había sido la razón de que se mudaran a Silverstone bay._

_-quieres ir a conocer mi nueva casa?- le preguntó._

_-sip- contestó más contento el niño._

_++++++++_

_-wow!- exclamó Brian al entrar en la casa de dos pisos._

_La casa se encontraba dentro de una calle privada justo detrás de la casa Alrune, sin embargo, a diferencia de la casa de Brian, esta era de dos plantas, en la primera había una cocina comedor algo pequeña, pero suficiente para cuatro personas, una salita que estaba medio amueblar, y un pequeño baño. En la segunda planta había dos cuartos y otro baño completo. Uno de los cuartos era la recamara del maestro, el otro estaba siendo amueblado a modo de estudio._

_-bueno, que te parece?.- preguntó Gabriel al niño mientras se sentaba en la cama recién ubicada en la recamara, mientras Brian miraba por la ventana._

_-vaya!, sabias que esta ventana da justo al patio trasero de mi casa?.-_

_-lo sé.- le respondió el joven mirando al pequeño recargarse en la ventana. El sol de la tarde iluminaba el pelo del niño, encendiéndolo en un rojo intenso mientras sus ojos esmeraldas observaban por la ventana.*es hermoso...* pensó tiernamente Gabriel observándolo sobre sus gafas de lectura._

_-y el pino que está ahí está pegado a tu ventana, podría trepar por el árbol hasta tu ventana.-comentó sin más y miró traviesamente a Gabriel._

_-estás loco.- le dijo el joven._

_-sí, un poquito.-le contestó el pequeño acercándose a su novio._

_-en serio?.-_

_-sí.- respondió y abrazó al mayor del cuello, recostándose un poco sobre él.- y tú?.-_

_-también.- dijo.- pero estoy solo loco... por ti.-_

_Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras el niño sonreía ante la muestra de afecto._

_-otro?- le preguntó el mayor._

_Pero el niño no respondió, simplemente se acercó de nuevo al maestro y lo besó más profundamente, trepó sobre el regazo del mayor y se sentó sobre él, mientras lo besaba lentamente. Adoraba el sabor del joven, desde el día en que lo había besado por primera vez._

_*esta noche... lo haré...*_

_++++++++++++_

_Brian solo se fue hasta que su pequeña boquita estuvo sonrosada de tantos besos, mientras Gabriel aprovecho lo que quedaba de la tarde para acomodar sus cosas en sus muebles correspondientes._

_Ya en la noche, el joven maestro solo se recostó y rápidamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, unos sonidos extraños lo arrebataron de aquel onírico placer._

_Unos repiqueteos en la ventana lo despertaron súbitamente y se levantó a ver que era todo ese ruido. *Estaré dormido todavía?...* o estaba muy dormido, o parecía que estaba viendo un pequeño ángel posado en la ventana._

_*espera un momento... ese es...*_

_Brian se encontraba tocando levemente la ventana con sus nudillos, mientras se sostenía en algo. El mayor se levantó rápidamente y abrió la ventana, tomándolo de la cintura y metiéndolo dentro._

_-Brian, como llegaste aquí!?- preguntó un poco escandalizado el mayor._

_-subí por el pino que está en mi patio, queda justo al lado de tu ventana.- le respondió sonriendo mientras lo besaba. El chico lo apartó un momento._

_-pero, eso es peligroso.- le reprendió mientras Brian le besaba el cuello.- espera, espera, porque tan desesperado.- le preguntó sonriendo._

_-bueno, al fin podemos estar en un lugar más seguro, además, te puedo visitar en las noches y estar contigo.- respondió el pequeño pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a trataba de desabotonar los botones superiores del pijama del mayor. Gabriel volvió a detenerlo.- Gabriel, déjame seguir.-_

_-Brian, esto es muy peligroso, no puedes venir por las noches aquí, tu mama podría descubrirte.- dijo preocupado el chico, no quería perderlo por una imprudencia._

_-bueno, que te parece esto.- comenzó el niño. Separándose del mayor. Estaba vestido con su pijama y llevaba unas botas negras que contrastaban con el color amarillo pardo del pijama del niño.- vengo los sábados en la noche y duermo aquí contigo, ponemos la alarma para que suene en la madrugada y así vuelvo a mi casa, al fin y al cabo, los sábados mi mamá se levanta tarde, y créeme, por nada del mundo se levanta por las noches.-_

_-pero...-_

_-lo siento profesor, es mejor que la próxima vez me deje la ventana abierta.- le apuntó con su dedo.- seguiremos viéndonos por las tardes en nuestro escondite, pero los sábados en la noche, yo vendré a dormir contigo.-_

_-no te puedo convencer de que te retractes verdad?.-_

_-No.- respondió decidido el menor y se acercó al mayor, empujándolo a la cama y subiéndose sobre él.- ahora, vamos a la cama?- le preguntó pícaramente._

_-qué?-_

_-Para dormir.- le respondió inocentemente el niño.- que pensabas?-_

_-...-_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

 

-Gabriel, ya hemos hablado de esto, no va  a pasar nada.- la verdad era que a Brian le exasperaba ese tema.

-pero, no quiero que tu mamá nos descubra, la semana pasada casi nos descubre.- le recordó el maestro.

La última noche cuando Brian había entrado a su casa su mamá se encontraba se había levantado al baño, si no fuera porque Brian dormía en su propio cuarto con la puerta cerrada, quizás no estuviera ahí en ese momento. Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto sin hacer ruido y desde su ventana le hizo señas a Gabriel de que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, a Brian se le escapo decirle lo sucedido a Gabriel, que se preocupó muchísimo.

-no te preocupes, mi mamá no nos va a descubrir, solo olvida lo que dije, dentro de dos horas tengo que volver a mi casa y no quiero irme sin haber hecho el amor contigo.- le reclamó el niño.

-lo sé, perdóname.- le dijo besándolo levemente en los labios.- pero me aterra la idea de perderte.-

-y a mí, pero no quiero que eso nos quite nuestros momentos juntos.-

El mayor besó al niño mientras lo cargaba sobre él. El pijama de Brian yacía en el suelo, así como la parte inferior del pijama de Gabriel. El cabello rojo del pequeño cayó sobre la cara del maestro, mientras el beso se intensificaba y las manos de Gabriel se posaban sobre el trasero del niño.

Brian metió una mano entre ellos y acarició el miembro firme de su amante, mientras que con la otra tomó una de las manos del mayor y la llevó hacia entre sus piernas.

-Brian...- comenzó el chico.

-por favor.- rogó.

Gabriel sabía perfectamente que era lo que Brian le pedía, sin embargo aun no se acostumbraba a aquello. El pequeño tomo la mano del chico y se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca, lo cubrió por completo con su saliva, y la volvió a dirigir a su trasero.

El maestro posicionó su dedo en la entrada del pequeño.

-Brian, estás seguro de esto?.- preguntó el mayor.

-sí.- respondió el niño, mientras su respiración se aceleraba un poco.

Gabriel comenzó a frotar en círculos aquel punto de su pequeño amor, lentamente, mientras Brian se acostaba sobre él y lo comenzaba a besar.

Lentamente comenzó a introducir su dedo en el interior del niño, sintió como el cuerpo de Brian se tensaba un poco, así que intensificó sus caricias y besos; cuando todo su dedo estuvo dentro del pequeño, se detuvo.

-estas bien?.- preguntó al niño.

-sí, no te preocupes, puedes seguir.-

Lentamente fue sacando de nuevo su dedo y lo volvía a introducir mientras besaba el cuello del pelirrojo, que había empezado a emitir pequeños gemidos; las manos de Brian se cerraban firmemente en el pecho del mayor, mientras buscaba su boca para fundirse de nuevo en un largo beso.

El dedo medio de Gabriel se deslizaba ya sin ninguna dificultad en la entrada del niño.

-sabes, estoy comenzando a sospechar que no es la primera vez que algo entra por aquí.- le comentó el mayor haciendo círculos con su dedo en el trasero del niño.

-bueno...- empezó sonrosándose Brian.- la verdad es que he estado preparándome para esto.-

-en serio?.- preguntó sorprendido Gabriel.

-sí, mientras me baño.- respondió.- y a veces en mi cuarto.-

El mayor lo miró con sorpresa y a la vez con ternura.

-dime, tanto deseas que consumamos esto?.-

Brian se levantó un poco apoyándose con sus manos en el pecho de su amante, su cabello caía revuelto mientras sus mejillas sonrosadas hacían juego con el color de su cabello.

-claro que lo deseo, desde que comencé a investigar todo esto, quise ser completamente tuyo, entregarme a ti.-

Gabriel extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla del niño, el cual le correspondió frotando su mejilla sobre esa mano tan cálida, que lo hacía estremecer.

-porque?- preguntó Gabriel, sin saber porqué.

\- a que te refieres?.- preguntó el menor separando su rostro de la mano del joven.

-solo he estado pensando...- atrajo el cuerpo del niño hacia sí y lo recostó de nuevo sobre él.- que no quisiera perderte...-

-no me perderás.- dijo el niño quedamente al oído del chico.

-y si algún día llegas a amar a otra persona?- preguntó rodeándolo con sus brazos.- no quisiera quedar solo, no quisiera abandonado...-

-Gabriel!.- le reclamó levantándose de donde estaba.- no me importa lo que pase, no importa lo que piensen los demás, ni siquiera lo que piense mi mamá si se llega a enterar.- agregó viendo la mirada de preocupación del mayor.- nunca te voy a dejar de amar, y nunca me separaré de ti.- terminó mientras miraba a los ojos determinado.- solo deseo estar contigo, quiero ser tuyo!.-

-en serio?.- preguntó el mayor.

-por supuesto.- repuso el niño.

-entonces, la próxima semana...-

-la próxima semana qué?.- preguntó el niño curioso.

-la próxima semana, te prometo que haremos el amor como se debe.- dijo.- lo prometo.-

-en serio?.- preguntó ansioso el niño.- y porque no hoy?-

-porque primero necesitamos algo...para...-

-para que puedas entrar en mí?.- le preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia.

-sí.- contestó el profesor, sonriéndole.- tendré todo listo para ese día, de acuerdo?.- lo abrazó.- quiero que cuando lo hagamos, sea especial.-

-bueno, está bien.- repuso el niño aceptando la propuesta del mayor.- pero, vamos a seguir ahorita?.- preguntó pícaramente.

Gabriel le sonrió y lo besó.

-mejor vuelve a casa.- el niño iba a replicar.- no Brian, ya convenimos en que el sábado que viene lo haremos si?, por favor ve a casa, no quiero que tu mama nos descubra.-

-pero...-

-por favor, te lo pido por mí.- le rogó.- te prometo que el sábado haré lo que tu desees.-

-en serio harás lo que yo desee?-

-lo prometo.-

-entonces.- el niño gateó hacia el lado de la cama y tomó su ropa, comenzando a ponérsela.- tenemos un trato Gabriel, y espero que cumplas.-

El mayor alcanzó al niño mientras terminaba de ponerse el pantalón del pijama y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

-lo haré Brian, te amo.- le susurró al oído mientras le daba otro beso fugaz en los labios.

-Ok- terminó de ponerse su ropa.- nos vemos mañana en la escuela?.-

-cuenta con ello, pequeño.-  le respondió el maestro.

Brian abrió la ventana y le dirigió una última sonrisa a su amado; posó un pie en la gruesa rama que quedaba justo debajo de la ventana y después se aferró al tronco principal con sus manos, bajo poco a poco mientras tentaba a ciegas con sus zapatos deportivos buscando las ramas para ir bajando. Gabriel lo miraba desde la ventana mientras con un salto cayó en el césped del patio. El maestro suspiró aliviado; el niño le guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia su casa.

Brian entró por la puerta trasera de su casa, la cerró cuidadosamente y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Brian, ya despertaste?-

El niño se heló al escuchar la voz de su madre en la cocina.

-ehhh... si, me levanté al baño.-

Alexia Alrune salió por la puerta de la cocina y miró a su hijo.

-todavía es muy temprano hijo, vuelve a la cama.- le sonrió, sin embargo, no pasó por alto que el niño traía sus deportivas. Prefirió guardar silencio mientras su hijo se dirigía al baño.

Cuando Brian cerró la puerta de su habitación después de hacer como si fuera al baño, suspiró. Que hacia su mama despierta tan temprano?, acaso se habrá dado cuenta de todo?.

Su madre se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, y miró pensativa por una ventana, nunca se levantaba temprano, sin embargo, ese día había decidido hacerlo debido a que la semana pasada había encontrado a Brian fuera de la cama. La mujer sospechaba algunas cosas, entre ellas que el niño salía los fines de semana muy entrada la noche y que volvía al amanecer antes de que ella despertara, y ese día había comprobado que era verdad. Había decidido no salir a buscarlo, sabía que el niño volvería, sin embargo no dejaba de preocuparse al enterarse de que su hijo le ocultaba algo.

Brian se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en su cama.

*Estúpido, estúpido!* se reclamó a sí mismo en su mente, mientras golpeaba un par de veces su almohada con sus puños. *Gabriel me lo había advertido, ¿porqué no le creí?*.

Un par de lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas.

 *a lo mejor no se dio cuenta...* se alentó a sí mismo, sin embargo, dentro de su corazón sabía que su mamá sospechaba algo. *necesito hablar con alguien...*

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

El sol de la mañana ya se alzaba sobre el mar, mientras los estorninos volaban al bosque sobre el alba.

Danna Hooary ya salía de su cabaña con su carcaj y su arco al hombro; los dejó en el pórtico trasero de la casa Enniel y comenzó a trenzar su platino cabello.

Había planeado qué le iba a decir al joven Josh cuando despertara, si bien le debía la verdad, todavía no sabía cómo lo manejaría, era un asunto complicado, *demasiado complicado*, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que quizá ni le creyera del todo, *después de todo, quien cree en lo paranormal y lo sobrenatural en esta época?*

Terminó de trenzar su cabello y lo ató con un cordel; volvió a tomar su arco de madera y cargó su carcaj al hombro, tomó una flecha y la acomodó en el arco.

*al fin y al cabo, esta es una apuesta temeraria...* pensó mientras apuntaba a un árbol y disparaba.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

El timbre tenue de un teléfono sonaba a lo lejos, o al menos eso parecía para Josh, sin embargo pronto cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un teléfono situado en la mesita de noche situada al lado de la mesa, mientras más se despertaba, mas fuerte sonaba el timbre del teléfono. Finalmente el chico se decidió y se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Ennis, que se encontraba dormido y con su cabeza recostada en su brazo, lo sacó lentamente y entonces tomó el teléfono.

-diga?.- comentó un poco áspero.

-señor Enniel? Es usted?- la voz femenina de Lawrence resonó en el auricular.

-necesito que venga a la oficina en seguida.- dijo apremiante.

-a que te refieres?.- preguntó el joven despertándose un poco más.

-hay unas personas aquí que quieren la daga que encontramos.- dijo.- no parecen muy amistosos, vienen con la policía.-

-la policía? Están locos? Tanto jaleo por la daga?- comentó el chico, algo parecía sospechoso en aquel asunto.

-los detendré todo lo que pueda, pero tiene que venir usted.- volvió a insistir la joven.- el señor driles me ayudará a detenerlos, lo esperamos aquí.- y cortó la comunicación.

-bueno, hasta luego.- respondió a la nada dado que la chica ya había colgado, sin embargo, la situación era apremiante, debía apresurarse.

-Josh, quien era?.-

Ennis se encontraba despierto recostado en la almohada mientras con un dedo jugaba traviesamente con su cabello y le sonreía.

-era la señorita Lawrence.- le respondió.- necesito ir a la mina, es algo muy importante.- dijo con un tono un poco preocupado.

-bueno, entonces ve.- dijo Ennis, mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en los labios.- no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré aquí esperándote-

Ennis se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermano, el cual dio un pequeño respingo al recordar que el niño no traía nada salvo esa camisa suya. El pequeño lo volvió a besar, solo que esta vez con más pasión que antes, dejando al chico perplejo.

-Ennis, espera, tenemos tiempo para eso después.- le dijo aunque sus pensamientos quería dejarlo seguir.- ahora necesito ir a las minas, vale?- le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios.- te prometo que en cuanto vuelva te dedicaré todo el tiempo que quieras.-

El pequeño lo miró, si se lo estaba prometiendo, quería decir que lo iba a cumplir, sin embargo Ennis también pensó *que puede ser  tan urgente que debe de ir hoy a la mina?*- está bien Josh, pero vuelves lo antes posible si?.- pidió el niño.

Josh, al ver a Ennis sobre él y con esa carita angelical, solo atinó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza. Tomó a Ennis y lo movió a la cama.

-prometo volver en cuanto pueda.- aseguró, se levantó de la cama y busco en el armario unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de botones, se cambió y se puso un suéter  verde sobre la camisa.

-le pides a Danna cualquier cosa que quieras ok?.- le dijo al pequeño que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama cruzado de piernas, mientras lo miraba ponerse los zapatos; el niño asintió. el mayor entró al cuarto de baño y terminó de alistarse.

Josh salió del cuarto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

-Danna!.- Llamó.- Danna estás aquí?.-

Silencio.

*el patio trasero* pensó iluminándosele la mente.

Se dirigió al patio trasero y efectivamente, Danna se encontraba practicando arquería, tal y como el día anterior.

-Danna!.- la llamó.

La anciana retuvo la flecha que estaba a punto de tirar y volteó a ver al joven en el pórtico.

-que desea, señor?- le preguntó confundida.- lo esperaba hasta más tarde.-

-cierto, no es que yo haya querido levantarme.- dijo sinceramente.- por cierto, qué hora es?.-

-deben de ser alrededor de las diez, señor.-

-bueno, no importa, voy a la mina, ha surgido un problema.- comentó, y Josh se dio cuenta de que a Danna le daba un escalofrío.- no sabrás algo verdad?-

-me imagino sobre qué va todo.- respondió la anciana.- solo le sugiero una cosa, apele a su derecho de sangre.-

\- a mi qué?- preguntó confundido Josh.

-solo diga eso, le ayudará mucho.-

-está bien, como digas- dijo el chico sacudiendo la cabeza.- Ennis está en mi habitación, por favor encárgate de él.-

-bien, lo que usted ordene, señor.- dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-bien, nos vemos al rato.- le dijo y salió por el lado de la casa y se dirigió a la cochera. Subió a su auto y arrancó el motor.

*bueno, veamos que me espera*

El coche salió al camino de tierra y se perdió entre los árboles, mientras Ennis miraba por la ventana del segundo piso.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

-Brian, a desayunar!.- llamó Alexia Alrune al ver que su hijo no salía de su habitación.

-ya voy.- contestó el niño mientras salía de su cuarto ya cambiado.

-vas a salir a alguna parte?- preguntó su mamá alzando la ceja.

-me gustaría ir a visitar a un amigo nuevo que hice en la escuela.- le respondió el pelirrojo.

-en serio?.- volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

-sí,- respondió un poco cohibido ante la mirada de su madre.- se llama Ennis Enniel, se acaba de mudar al pueblo y vive en la vieja casa en el bosque.-

La mujer miró a su hijo, si bien todavía no estaba segura de que era lo que pasaba, tampoco tenía suficientes motivos para portarse fríamente con su hijo. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos un momento.

-está bien, puedes ir,- permitió.

-gracias- dijo Brian sonriéndole y ambos pasaron a la mesa a comer.

-Brian.- preguntó su mamá mirándolo.- nunca me ocultarías nada, verdad?.-

El pelirrojo instintivamente volteó a ver hacia abajo, encontrando su desayuno interesante.

-no, mamá.- mintió.

La mujer estiró la mano y la puso sobre la cabeza del niño.

-Brian, te quiero mucho.- le dijo.- sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí, sin importar nada.-

-lo sé.- respondió el niño.

-bueno, entonces, puedes ir con tu amiguito.- le dijo la mujer sonriéndole.-y tal vez podrías invitarlo a la casa a cenar.- comentó esperanzada.-

-mamá...- se quejó el niño.

-yo no dije nada- dijo su mamá mientras sonreía inocentemente y levantaba la mesa.

Brian salió de su casa y se encaminó a la casa de Ennis, no estaba muy lejos, de hecho el pueblo se podía recorrer entero en dos horas, así que decidió ir caminando por la calle principal y después dirigirse a  la casa Enniel, sin embargo nomas dobló la esquina de la calle que colindaba con el parque cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-hola mariquita.-

Un escalofrío entre cólera y miedo pasó por la espina dorsal del niño y miró hacia el parque.

En los columpios se encontraba Maurice acompañado de sus tres lacayos.

Maurice Maolheal no solo era conocido por el hecho de que su familia fuera una de las más adineradas del pueblo, sino también por ser el abusón de la escuela, incluso los de grados mayores le tenían cierto miedo, ya que, a pesar de estar en sexto grado, hacia lo que le diera en gana, ya que la directora hacia de la vista gorda de todas las situaciones que lo involucraban.

*lo que puede hacer el dinero* pensó con asco el pelirrojo.

Siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, era mejor hacer que no lo había escuchado y evitar problemas, desde que había entrado a la escuela, Maurice había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para molestarlo, últimamente más que de costumbre.

-oye!, te estoy hablando enano!.-

Maurice se levantó del columpio y comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo, sin embargo, Brian, ya acostumbrado a esa situación, salió disparado hacia el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo.

-atrápenlo!.- gritó Maurice con la cara enojada a los otros niños que lo acompañaban, que enseguida corrieron detrás del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo Brian, quien conocía al dedillo todos los rincones del bosque, ya que había pasado más tiempo que ningún niño en ese bosque, rápidamente se internó en él y zigzagueó por todos lados, con una agilidad digna de un ciervo; incluso evitó acercarse demasiado a su lugar secreto, para que nadie diera con él cuando lo buscaran.

Todavía escuchaba a los otros niños siguiéndolo, así que decidió seguir el camino del arroyo de los peces.

*al fin y al cabo, voy a ir a dar a donde mismo* pensó mientras corría ágilmente evadiendo todo obstáculo que se le atravesaba.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, no escuchó más los ruidos de los demás y por fin pudo caminar.

*este día ha sido el peor que he tenido* pensó frustrado el niño mientras seguía caminando por el arroyo de los peces y dirigiéndose a la casa Enniel.

 

 


	13. secretos...

Capitulo 13: secretos...

_La luna brilla en el firmamento_

_Clara y azul a los ojos humanos,_

_Sin embargo el hombre nunca mira su otro lado,_

_Su lado oscuro, la luna escarlata..._

 

El auto verde de Josh pasó el letrero de la mina poco antes de las 11, lo primero que notó el chico fue que frente a las oficinas había varios autos, dos de ellos los podía reconocer, uno al parecer era un coche de policía, el otro, era el carro del señor Maolheal.

-qué demonios quiere él aquí?- preguntó a si mismo mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento.

Bajó del coche y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, en las puertas estaba Lawrence.

-Josh, que bueno que llegaste- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa.- no sé cuánto tiempo hubiera podido el señor Driles contener a esos tipos.

Ambos entraron al vestíbulo del edificio, donde se encontraban varias personas, casi todas vestidas elegantemente, solo un par de ellas llevaban ropa casual, al frente del pequeño grupo se encontraba el señor Maolheal acompañado del que parecía ser el comandante de la policía, ya que Josh había examinado su uniforme meticulosamente; y frente al grupo cerrándoles el paso, estaba la figura robusta del señor Driles, que parecía furioso y apunto de gritar.

-ya les dije que se fueran, ustedes ya no tienen jurisdicción aquí!.- les espetó casi escupiendo las palabras.

-nosotros siempre tendremos jurisdicción en este pueblo.- dijo tranquilamente el señor Maolheal mirando despectivamente al hombre calvo frente a él.- nosotros, la sociedad de la luna escarlata, somos los legítimos dueños de todas las antigüedades que se encuentren en la mina, ya que nosotros fuimos sus protectores la ultima vez, así que le ruego que se aparte y nos dé lo que queremos.-

-no, he dicho no y no cambiaré mi respuesta!.- le dijo tajantemente mientras lo miraba furioso.

-espero y estés seguro de lo que dices.- comentó diabólicamente Adam Maolheal- porque aquí dice, según este documento.- comenzó sacando un pergamino viejo de su chaqueta.- dice, y leo textualmente " _cualquier objeto de las minas que tenga que ver con la cultura y civilización de los ancestros del pueblo, pasarán directamente a manos del miembro de mayor jerarquía de la sociedad de la luna escarlata, para su debida seguridad."_ \- finalizó.- no entiendes acaso que no tienes nada que hacer?, simplemente apártate antes de que mande al comisario a arrestarte.-

-no!- la voz del señor Driles tembló, pero no se movió.

-muy bien, Neil, haz lo debido.- mandó el hombre al comisario.

El comisario era un hombre robusto pero delgado de pelo canoso, sus brazos mostraban una fuerza superior que hablaba de quizás una juventud obrera, sus fuertes facciones lo hacían ver muy duro mientras se acercaba al hombre frente a él, sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban algo muy diferente a su apariencia, esos ojos hablaban de justicia, de protección, de... *Danna!* pensó rápidamente Josh, cayendo en cuenta.

-alto!.- gritó potentemente, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y contuvieran la respiración un momento. Una gota de sudor resbaló de la frente de Adam Maolheal, aquella voz atronadora, solo la había oído una vez en su vida, hace muchos años atrás, con otro Enniel. Todos voltearon atrás lentamente.

-Joven Enniel,- dijo el señor Maolheal.- que hace usted aquí?-

-parece como si no quisiera que yo estuviera aquí, señor Maolheal.- dijo con un poco de veneno en su voz.-

-bueno, no quería que se inmiscuyera en este tipo de asuntos.-

-y exactamente en que me estoy inmiscuyendo.- preguntó.

-no es de su incumbencia, solo debe saber que la daga que encontraron es de nuestra propiedad.- dijo señalando con una mano a los demás que lo acompañaban.- nosotros nos retiraremos en paz si nos la da.-

-no se las daré, ya que esa daga primero debe de ser analizada.-

-lo siento, pero eso no debe de pasar.- comentó como si nada el señor.- esa daga es un objeto invaluable para nuestra sociedad, y no deseamos que se le haga ninguna prueba.-

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-esa daga se queda aquí y punto.- comentó con la voz tranquila, sin embargo un escalofrío surcó a las personas ahí presentes.

-comisario, por favor, necesitamos esa daga, por favor, cumpla su trabajo.- ordenó el hombre.

El comisario dio un paso hacia el frente, pero Josh se le adelantó y se puso frente a él.

-comisario, por favor.- dijo con voz autoritaria.-

-joven Enniel.- dijo sonriendo tristemente.- tengo que hacer mi trabajo, y ese truco no sirve conmigo.-

-entonces le pido por favor no lo haga.- dijo de nuevo el chico, sin embargo ya no causaba ninguna reacción en los demás.

-lo siento, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.- comentó el comisario acomodándose su gorra del uniforme.

El chico no podía dejar que aquellas personas se llevaran la daga, todavía tenía que averiguar mucho, y si aquella pista se le iba se iba a retrasar; porque aquellas personas estaban tan interesadas en esa daga?.

-entonces, apelo a mi derecho de sangre!.- dijo de repente recordando lo que Danna le había dicho.

El comandante de policía se detuvo.

-que ha dicho?.- preguntó bruscamente el señor Maolheal.

-que...- Josh dudo un momento.- que apelo a mi derecho de sangre.-

El comandante Neil se giró de repente. En aquel momento Josh podría haber jurado que el hombre daba un suspiro de alivio.

-Muy bien Adam, esto terminó, es mejor que se retiren- dijo resueltamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsas y sacaba un cigarrillo.

-a que te refieres Neil?.- preguntó incrédulo  Maolheal.

-en que el chico ha apelado a su derecho de sangre, no puedes hacer nada contra eso- dijo encendiendo el cigarrillo.

-eso no importa, el no es parte de la luna escarlata!- reclamó el hombre.- así que no tiene derecho a proclamar ese derecho!.-

-pues, según ese documento que tanto mencionas, si.- anunció Neil.- "dentro de la jerarquía de sangre, es deber de las familias nobles respetar y obedecer a los dirigentes del pueblo".- recitó y señaló a Josh- los Enniel siempre han sido y serán los dirigentes de nuestra sociedad.-

Los labios de Adam Maolheal eran unas finas líneas blancas debido a que los apretaba con furia mientras apretujaba el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

-esto es un caso perdido Adam, por favor, retírense si no deseas que ejerza mi oficio.-

-esto no se quedara así, este pueblo estuvo muy bien un siglo entero sin la dirección de los Enniel- reclamó el hombre.- y podemos seguir así, yo he llevado a la sociedad de la luna a un nuevo nivel.- giró sobre si mismo.- vámonos, volverá a saber de mí, Josh Enniel.- terminó despectivamente.

Josh vio como aquellos hombres se retiraban, mientras que el comandante se sentaba en el vestíbulo, fumando su cigarrillo. Cuando todos los hombres se hubieron retirado, el hombre habló.

-así que tú eres el joven Josh Enniel.- comentó mirándolo.- es un honor conocerlo, aunque es una pena que haya sido de esta manera.-

Josh se sentó frente al señor.

-es un honor, supongo que usted es hermano de Danna, no es así?- le sonrió.

-así es, mi nombre es Neil Hooary, y soy el comandante de policía del pueblo.-

Josh sonrió.

-entonces es cierto no?, su sangre lo llama a ser protector del pueblo.- comentó cómicamente.

-bueno, no exactamente, siempre me gustaron las novelas policiacas, eso es todo.- dijo.- siento quitarle sus ilusiones de pensar que lo hago por algún sentido del deber que venga de mis ancestros.- le sonrió.

-está bien, le creo.- aseguró el chico.- ahora, me puede explicar quienes eran esas personas, y porque usted cambió de idea al mencionar eso del "derecho de sangre".- preguntó.

-bueno, eso me tomará algo de tiempo, y tengo algunos asuntos pendientes.-

-oh, vamos jefe- dijo el chico suplicante.- algo me dice que mi familia esta inmiscuida en algo que no conozco y eso es frustrante.-

El mayor lo vio detenidamente un momento silencioso.

-está bien, pero por lo menos espero que me inviten un buen Té cargado.- sentenció.

Josh sonrió y pronto llamó a Lawrence para que atendiera al comandante y este se pusiera a explicarle todo lo que sabía.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Brian caminaba más lentamente sobre la ladera del rio de los peces, de vez en cuando se detenía para escuchar el ruido de alrededor, para asegurarse que no lo siguieran; para su suerte, conocía muy bien el arroyo, y sabía perfectamente que pasaba a unos cien metros de la casa Enniel.

*espero que Ennis esté ahí* pensó un poco frustrado* si no, será una lástima pasar por todo esto por nada*

De repente resbaló en un charco fangoso, cayendo hacia atrás y golpeando su traserito en el barro que había en la tierra. Cayó como un pequeño muñeco de trapo.

-vaya, solo eso me faltaba.- se quejó en voz alta.- primero Gabriel no quiere hacer el amor conmigo, después de tres años, genial!.- Dijo.- después mi madre se da cuenta que estaba afuera, maldito Gabriel y sus intuiciones acertadas!.- alzó la voz mientras se levantaba del barro.- salgo de mi casa y me encuentro al estúpido de Maurice.- se sacudió con fuerza las rodillas, bonito día había escogido para ponerse pantalón tipo pescador,- me caigo en un charco de barro, donde nunca me he ca-se detuvo.- un momento, siempre me caigo en el lodo! Debí de suponerlo.- se reclamó a sí mismo. Y era cierto, no había semana que no se cayera, era una de sus "características particulares" le había dicho Gabriel, *sería raro que por una semana completa no te viera con tu carita llena de barro* recordó que le había dicho el profesor.

-bueno, por eso no reclamaré, pero si Ennis no está en su casa, le daré un golpe el lunes que lo vea...- se prometió frustrado mientras caminaba y se acariciaba su adolorido trasero.-

*al menos me hubiera gustado que el dolor en mi trasero fuera por culpa de Gabriel* pensó cómicamente mientras volvía a tomar el camino hacia la casa Enniel.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

-así que... la sociedad le la luna escarlata- exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.

Lawrence había servido dos tazas de humeante Té en la mesa del vestíbulo, donde se encontraban Josh y el comandante Hooary, la chica se mantenía a la expectativa, ya que ella también deseaba saber qué diablos pasaba en el pueblo.

-bueno, comencemos por el principio.- inició.- supongo que sabrá que antes de que se fundara el pueblo, ya existía una civilización aquí.- el chico asintió.- bien, muy bien; eso hará las cosas más cortas.-continuó.- la civilización celta, que vivía en esta zona, tenía un orden de jerarquía muy definido, nadie podía replicar de él, so pena de muerte.- Lawrence tuvo un pequeño escalofrío.- y cuando fueron colonizados, no significó que dejaran atrás sus costumbres, sino que las adaptaron a su nueva vida. Cuando surgió la colonia, las familias reales rápidamente tomaron el control y tomaron como suyas las actividades del pueblo, y para que su herencia cultural y ritos no se perdieran, fundaron la sociedad de la luna escarlata.-

-vaya, interesante.- dijo el chico. Neil asintió.

-pronto las familias tomaron gran poder, tanto como político como monetario; y la familia fundadora de la sociedad, los Enniel, se colocaron a la cabeza del pueblo.-

-mi familia?.- se sorprendió Josh.- sabía que mi familia era importante aquí, pero no sabía que ellos habían formado la sociedad esa.-

-su familia siempre ha sido la más importante dentro de nuestra sociedad.- explicó.- por eso tenían su propia guardia personal.- se señalo con el dedo.- ahí es donde entra mi familia. Nosotros nunca formamos parte activa de la sociedad de la luna escarlata, simplemente seguíamos ordenes del patriarca de los Enniel.-

-muy bien, eso lo entiendo,- dijo el chico.- supongo que los Maolheal son los segundos en poder, no?-

-así es; los Maolheal siempre han buscado el poder que los Enniel han tenido siempre, sin embargo el pueblo siempre ha respetado y querido a los Enniel.- comentó el hombre.- su familia ha tenido siempre el encanto y sabiduría que los lideres natos tienen; carisma con el pueblo, liderazgo, son cosas que a los Maolheal les gustaría tener, por ejemplo, ese don suyo que tiene.- señaló al chico.

-qué don?.- se sorprendió  Josh.

-pregúntele a la jovencita a que me refiero.- dijo mirando a Lawrence.- acaso no ha notado algo especial en este joven, señorita?.- preguntó sonriendo.

La chica miró al joven que era su jefe.

-bueno, parece tener algo que ver con su forma de ser, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando habla normalmente no hay problema, pero hay ciertas veces en que...- la chica no terminó la frase.

El chico alzó una ceja.

-se refiere a cuando doy alguna orden o algo así?.- cuestionó.

-sí.- respondió la chica.- parece otra persona diferente la que está hablando, es difícil no hacer lo que manda, es como si una fuerza extraña te obligara a hacer lo que usted dice.- explico Lawrence.

-exacto, muy bien dicho señorita.- le sonrió paternalmente el comandante.- ese pequeño cambio de voz que usted posee, ese "don", por así decirlo, es la "voz de mando", una cualidad heredada de su familia, todos en su familia lo tienen, algunos en menor medida, algunos en mayor, y a lo que veo, en usted es una cualidad muy poderosa.-

Josh se quedó pensando ante aquello.

Al parecer, se parecía más a su familia de lo que había esperado, así que de eso se trataba todo eso. Josh había notado desde chico que podía hacer que las personas hicieran lo que él pedía cuando cambiaba su tono de voz a "ese" tono de voz, le había costado al principio poder usarlo de forma adecuada, ya que de niño había hecho muchas travesuras usando ese poder de convencimiento con los demás compañeros, haciendo varias travesuras.

-todos en mi familia lo tienen? Es decir, lo desarrollan siempre?.- preguntó Josh.

-sí, la mayoría lo desarrolla desde muy temprana edad.-

*y porque Ennis no lo habrá desarrollado?* se preguntó Josh.

-pero a usted no le afecta mi voz.-

-claro que no.- respondió Neil sonriendo.- como le dije, mi familia está ligada a la suya, nosotros juramos protegerlos siempre, desde tiempos inmemorables, supongo que al ser familias tan cercanas, desarrollamos una inmunidad a su voz de mando, no es que eso signifique que no hagamos lo que nos pedían, nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras ordenes sin necesidad de que usaran ese don con nosotros.-

-bueno, supongo que eso es posible, así que según lo que me contó, yo soy el líder de esa sociedad?.- preguntó Josh.

-sí, y no.- respondió Neil.

-explíquese.-

-verá, joven Josh, usted por derecho de sangre siempre será de un estatus mayor al del señor Maolheal, sin embargo, cuando su abuelo Angus murió, no quedó nadie de la familia Enniel que lo sustituyera aquí, así que los Maolheal aprovecharon y tomaron el control.-

-vaya, y porque querían la daga?.-

-usted no la ha visto verdad?.- preguntó el hombre.

El joven negó, y volteó a ver a Lawrence.

-Lawrence, podría traerme la daga, por favor?.-

-en seguida señor.-

La chica salió hacia un pasillo y desapareció tras una puerta de metal más allá de la oficina del señor Driles.

-y dígame, comandante, no me voy a encontrar con otras sorpresas aquí o sí?- preguntó el chico.

-bueno, no sabría que decirle.- admitió Neil.- el pueblo está lleno de sorpresas, y a lo que he conjeturado, junto con Danna, esto podría empeorar antes de mejorar.-

-oigan!.- Dijo el chico con un tono de reproche.- porque siento que usted y Danna me ocultan muchas cosas?, porque no me dicen nada?.- reclamó.

-joven, le diré solo una cosa, las cosas simplemente deben seguir su curso, uno simplemente hace lo que cree lo correcto.-

-pero...-

-aquí está la daga, señor.- llamó una voz detrás suya y vio a Lawrence con un objeto envuelto en una suave tela.

-gracias Lawrence.- dijo el chico, mientras el comandante tomaba un poco del té que le habían servido.

El chico desenvolvió cuidadosamente la daga. Medía alrededor de treinta centímetros, desde la punta del mango hasta la punta del filo, estaba totalmente curveada, dándole un aspecto peculiar, la hoja de la daga parecía una media luna menguante, y al comienzo interior del contra filo, tenía unas ranuras extrañas, parecidas a las hechas para las llaves, solo que un poco más complejas. El mango dorado y la guarnición, la cual al centro tenía un rubí del tamaño de una canica un poco grande y con un símbolo en el interior, dos líneas paralelas unidas por una más pequeña en la parte superior, parecía un arco cuadrado.

-como pudieron grabar este símbolo dentro de esta gema?- preguntó Josh extrañado.

-no está grabado en la gema, está detrás de ella, es un buen efecto verdad?.- respondió Lawrence.

-si, a decir verdad en el escudo de mi familia hay una gema que es parecida, sin embargo parece un zafiro, y el símbolo en él parece una trinidad.- recordó el chico.

-de hecho, es una triqueta.- lo corrigió Neil.

-eso mismo me dijo Danna, que significa?.-

-bueno, en sí es un símbolo divino de protección, representa los tres estados de la vida y la energía.- explicó el hombre.- significa la niñez, la adultez y la vejez, aunque también pueden ser  la energía de la tierra, entre otras cosas, y el círculo alrededor significa un halo de protección divino.-

-vaya, eso es interesante.- dijo sorprendido el chico.- disculpe, por curiosidad, sabe que es este símbolo?.-

El chico iba a extenderle la daga, sin embargo el hombre solo la miró de reojo y dijo:

-de seguro es un arco cuadrado no?, es el símbolo de los guardianes, los LaCrow.-

-vaya, así que pertenece a la familia de la directora de la escuela.- analizó el chico.

-sí, así que sabe que la directora es de familia ancestral?.-

El chico asintió.

-me he estado informando en la biblioteca de la familia.-

-sí, en esa biblioteca puede encontrar todo lo que necesite.- dejó la taza vacía en la mesa.- bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tengo muchos pendientes aún en mi oficina, para ser un pueblito pequeño, hay muchas cosas que hacer, hemos tenido un par de casos de disturbios.-

-aquí? En Silverstone?.- preguntó Lawrence incrédula.

-sí, el viejo Ben ha estado causando muchos conflictos últimamente.- se levantaron de sus asientos.

-bueno joven Josh, espero verlo pronto, pasaré a visitar a Danna en la semana.-

-muy bien,  será bueno verlo en una situación tranquila.- le respondió sonriendo.

-hasta luego, comandante Hooary.- se despidió la secretaria.

Los dos jóvenes acompañaron al hombre hasta la puerta del edificio, donde lo vieron retirarse; después de eso volvieron a la estancia en el vestíbulo, donde Josh se puso a examinar de nuevo la daga.

*Porqué será tan importante esta daga?* se preguntó el joven mientras miraba de nuevo aquellas ranuras extrañas que había en el filo de la hoja de metal.

 

 


	14. secretos...(2)

Ennis se desperezó en la cama mientras recordaba aquella noche, abrazó la almohada mientras sonreía bobamente para sí mismo.  Aquel momento no lo cambiaría por nada en la vida, al fin Josh le había correspondido.

Sin embargo otro pensamiento rondaba sobre su cabeza. *eso...* pensó el niño mientras se ruborizaba un poco al recordar aquel contacto entre su hermano y él en el baño. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, y sin embargo deseaba que ese encuentro se volviera a repetir.

Buscó debajo de las sabanas que lo cubrían hasta acariciar levemente su entrepierna desnuda, se sorprendió un poco por su propia sensibilidad en esa área; sabia un poco sobre lo que era el sexo, y sin embargo, tal parece que la noche anterior había aprendido más de lo que había aprendido en toda su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente mientras su estomago le recordó lo tarde que era.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto de Josh y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, donde sacó unos pantalones cómodos. Decidió prescindir de ropa interior, pues pensaba en tomar un baño después de asaltar la cocina.

Bajó por las escaleras lentamente mientras observaba todo, todavía no se acostumbraba a esa casa.

-Danna?.- preguntó un poco tímido.

 

\-----------------

 

Fuera de la casa un fenómeno poco usual acababa de ocurrir.

Danna apuntaba metódicamente a un árbol con una flecha, concentrándose al máximo para acertar al blanco. Cuando algo nubló su mente.

~ _Danna?~_

Su cabeza volteó instintivamente a dentro de la casa, acaso había alucinado aquello?. No, no podía ser, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que aquello no había sido una ilusión. Se encaminó a la casa movida por una fuerza interior que la dirigía.

Pasó por el pasillo de la cocina y pasó el comedor, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, donde volteó un poco escéptica a la parte superior de las escaleras, donde vio al pequeño Ennis parado.

-acaso me llamó, pequeño Ennis?.-  preguntó la anciana.

-sí, estabas cerca? Pensé que no me escucharías.- comentó el pequeño mientras bajaba poco a poco las escaleras.

-si lo escuche, estaba en el patio trasero.- dijo la anciana sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-en serio? Grité tan fuerte?.- se sorprendió el chico.

-no, no.- se apresuró a comentar la anciana.- debió ser el eco en esta vieja casa.- agregó con una sonrisa.

El estomago de Ennis gruñó levemente, haciendo que se apenara un poco.

-Danna, podrías darme algo para comer?.-

-claro, ese es mi deber y para eso estoy.- le aseguró.- desea algo en especial?.-

-mientras sea comestible soy feliz.- respondió el niño mientras su estomago parecía querer tragarse su intestino.

-bueno, espéreme en el comedor- lo guió la anciana.

Después de un pequeño desayuno, el cual incluía huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja, todo preparado en tiempo record por la mano diestra de la anciana, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal.

La anciana abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un niño pelirrojo cubierto de lodo y con cara de "este no es mi día" escrito por todo su enlodado y tenso cuerpecito.

-que se le ofrece, señorito?-. Preguntó tratando de contener la risa, ya que tal aprecia que el pequeño no estaba de humor de bromas.

-esta Ennis?.- preguntó Brian.*espero que sí, si no...*

-claro, quien le digo que lo busca?.-

-Brian, soy un compañero de la escuela.- dijo aliviado. Al menos podría pasar un tiempo con Ennis, y despejar su cabeza de lo malo que le había pasado.

Ennis llegó a la puerta para curiosear quien era, y al ver al otro niño sonrió.

-Brian!.- lo llamó, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al ver el aspecto que tenía el niño.- que te paso?-

-Larga historia.- suspiró.- puedo pasar?-

-por supuesto, quieres que te preste algo de ropa?- le preguntó mientras lo examinaba curioso.

-está bien, esa es una buena idea.- convino Brian.

-Un momento.- los interrumpió la anciana.- por favor señorito, podría dejar su calzado aquí? No me gustaría que ensuciara el piso.-

El niño se quitó sus deportivas y se dirigió con Ennis al segundo piso.

-vaya esta casa es enorme.- comentó Brian mientras subían las escaleras.- no se ve tan mal como pensaba.- bromeó.

-porque lo dices?.-  preguntó Ennis.

-bueno, los niños suelen venir a la casa a contemplarla.- explicó.- es una clase de reto infantil, tu sabes, como meterse a una casa embrujada o algo así.-

-ah... vaya, nunca he hecho nada como eso, en donde vivíamos  a mis amigos solo les interesaba saber quien tenía la mejor consola.-

Brian soltó una pequeña risita.

-sabes, algunos niños aquí también se preocupan por el tamaño, pero no de sus "consolas".- bromeó.

Ennis no entendió a que se refería su amigo.

-no entendí.- dijo un poco perdido.

-cuantos años dices que tienes?.- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-diez.-

-vaya! Para tener esa edad eres muy inocente.- le sonrió.

-eso es un cumplido o qué?.- preguntó Ennis.

Brian entornó los ojos y después le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello a Ennis.

-olvídalo amigo.- cambió de tema.- qué tal te la has pasado aquí en el pueblo?.-

-es muy lindo, y tiene cosas interesantes.- admitió el niño, al final de cuentas el estar en aquel lugar había logrado su objetivo, darles paz a los hermanos.

-sí, es muy tranquilo, un lugar perfecto para escapar del mundo real no?.-

-mmm... si, es una buena forma de decirlo.- apoyó Ennis.

Los niños entraron al cuarto de Ennis  y el niño empezó a buscar algo que prestarle a su amigo; debía ser algo que le quedara chico, ya que Brian era más pequeño que él.

 -que te parece esto?.- le enseñó una camisa azul.

-cualquiera está bien Ennis, perdona las molestias.-  dijo un poco apenado el niño.- por cierto, creo que te tendré que causar una molestia más.-

-cual?.- preguntó Ennis  mientras hurgaba en su  closet por más ropa.

-tengo lodo hasta en mis...- el niño no terminó la frase, pero señalo con su mano su pequeño trasero.

Los niños rieron ante aquello.

-podría darme un baño?-

-claro, siéntete como en tu casa, de hecho es bueno tener un amigo tan pronto.- dijo sinceramente Ennis.- si quieres puedes usar el cuarto de baño de aquí, después me bañaré yo- terminó sonriendo.

Brian vio la sinceridad y la pureza en los ojos de Ennis, era algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de ninguno de los niños del pueblo, ni siquiera recordaba a alguien con esa mirada.

-nos bañamos juntos?.- lo invitó Brian; era una idea descabellada, pero por lo menos eso lo alejaría de todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

El pelirrojo miró la cara sorprendida de Ennis.*ups, me habré pasado de la raya?* pensó. Sin embargo después se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

-está bien.-

-genial! Será divertido!.- exclamó el niño entusiasmado.

Ennis guió a Brian al baño, y cuando entraron, el pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido, para ser solo el baño de la habitación del niño, era un poco más grande que el de su propia casa.

-vaya!, podrías vivir en tu propio baño si lo quisieras.- bromeó.

Ennis rió ante el comentario y se dirigió a la tina, abriendo las llaves del grifo.

-sabes, nunca había tenido un amigo tan cercano.- comentó Brian acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la tina de porcelana.- ni tan rápido.- terminó bromeando de nuevo.

-yo tampoco.- comentó sinceramente Ennis. Y era cierto, nunca había sentido que tuviera verdaderos amigos, sin embargo, Brian le daba una sensación de confianza, de afinidad extraña.- ahora me vas a contar que te pasó?.- le preguntó.

Brian suspiró sonoramente un poco melancólico.

-pues, sinceramente este no ha sido el mejor día que he tenido.- comenzó.- tuve problemas con mi mamá, así que decidí visitarte para buscar una excusa para salir de mi casa.-

-soy una excusa?.- enarcó una ceja el pequeño Enniel.

-lo eras, jeje.- corrigió el pelirrojo.- es agradable estar contigo, me siento tranquilo sabes?.-

Ennis solo encogió los hombros.

-bueno, cuando venia hacia acá, me encontré con el idiota de Maurice y su pandilla de perros.-

-Maurice Maolheal?.- preguntó Ennis suponiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-sí, lo conoces?.- se sorprendió Brian.

-vino con su familia a presentarse ayer por la tarde.-

-de seguro que frente a sus papás se portó como un angelito.- dijo el pelirrojo.- pero en realidad es una escoria.-

-si lo sé, cuando vine a mi cuarto solo, me siguió y... bueno, no lo sé, creo que trató de asustarme.- Ennis no sabía que había pasado exactamente, ni sabia como explicar aquella escena extraña.

-no te trató de tocar?- preguntó Brian.

-tocarme?.- preguntó Ennis confundido.- a que te refieres con eso?.-

-bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo.- comenzó.- pero es mejor que lo sepas; Maurice es el abusón de la escuela, y como es de familia influyente, nadie puede hacer nada para castigarlo, es por eso que él hace lo que de venga en gana.- Brian se estremeció.- también le gusta abusar de los más chicos que él, los lleva detrás de la escuela y... bueno, abusa de ellos.-

Ennis solo miraba a Brian extrañado. Por un momento  Brian pensó que era shock, sin embargo también vio un poco de... ignorancia???...

-Ennis, sabes a lo que me refiero no?.- preguntó escéptico.

-pues, más o menos, te refieres a que los toca en sus partes privadas?.- contestó inseguro.

Brian soltó una pequeña risita.

-pues... si.- recuperó su semblante serio.- y no solo eso, he visto que los obliga a hacer cosas peores, y como sus amigotes lo ayudan, los pobres niños no tienen otra salida, porque la directora se hace de la vista gorda.-

-y nadie puede hacer nada?.- preguntó preocupado Ennis.

-mientras ese idiota sea hijo del señor Maolheal, no.- suspiró tristemente el niño.

-y a ti te han hecho algo?.- preguntó preocupado el rubio, no quería que su nuevo amigo estuviera siendo objeto de maltratos.

Sin embargo, Brian sonrió.

-eso ha querido Maurice desde que estoy en segundo grado, sin embargo hasta la fecha, nunca me ha podido agarrar.- dijo orgullosamente con un poco de picardía.

-vaya, que bueno.- dijo Ennis aliviado. Tocó el agua de la tina para checar la temperatura y cerró los grifos. - bueno, el agua esta lista.-

\- tu tina parece alberca.- bromeó el niño más pequeño.- en mi casa solo tenemos ducha.-

-pues, siempre me he bañado en tina, en nuestra casa anterior de hecho el baño era más grande.- comentó un poco apenado.

-en serio?, y dime, tus papás vinieron a vivir con ustedes?.- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ennis miró hacia otro lado.

-de hecho, la razón de que nos mudamos a este pueblo fue porque nuestros padres murieron.- comentó un poco afligido.

-vaya, lo siento mucho, de verdad.- se apresuró a decir Brian mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Ennis.

-no hay problema, de hecho ya no me duele su pérdida.- comentó amenizando un poco el ambiente.

-y ahora, vives solo con tu hermano?.-

-sí, de hecho, no es que no quiera a mis padres, ni nada por el estilo, pero, soy más feliz así, solo él y yo.- comentó.

Brian notó algo más en las palabras de Ennis, y le sonrió.

-qué bueno que eres feliz, a mí también me pasó algo muy malo cuando era niño, sin embargo, cuando nos mudamos aquí, todo cambió, y ahora, soy feliz también, tengo todo lo que pude haber deseado, y ahora, también  tengo un amigo en quien confió.- terminó.

Los dos niños rieron.

-bueno, es mejor que entremos a la tina, antes de que el agua se enfríe.- dijo Brian, quien sin alguna gota de vergüenza, comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-vaya, no tienes ni un ápice de pena no?.- le comentó Ennis mientras veía como Brian se quitaba su camiseta, quedando con su torso desnudo.

-no, creo que la vergüenza la perdí hace tiempo.- le comentó riendo.- y tu, acaso te vas a bañar vestido?.-

Ennis negó con la cabeza y también comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

El pequeño Enniel observó a su amigo desvestirse mientras él hacía lo mismo, la piel pálida del pelirrojo resaltaba debido al color de su cabello, y cuando Brian se quitó el último vestigio de ropa en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonrosarse un poco.

*eh? Que son esas marcas?*...

Ennis estiró la mano hacia la espalda del más pequeño y tocó suavemente su espalda, sus dedos se detuvieron en aquella línea blanca que atravesaba su tersa piel. Brian al sentir el contacto de la mano de Ennis, sintió un pequeño escalofrío, sin embargo, no sintió repulsión al contacto, sino que por el contrario, su tímida mano se sentía cálida al tacto.

-que te pasó aquí?.- preguntó Ennis mientras recorría con su dedo índice el contorno de aquella cicatriz blanco perlado.

-bueno, esa es la cosa mala que me pasó, mi padre me golpeó con un cable.- dijo tratando de disimular un poco el miedo que aun sentía cada que recordaba aquellos días.- por eso mi mamá y yo huimos de él, y ahora somos felices aquí.- se volteó a ver a Ennis. Quien solo tenía su pantalón puesto.- acaso tendré que desnudarte?- le preguntó pícaramente Brian, quien con sus manos tomó por el elástico el pantalón y de un tirón lo bajo completamente antes de que Ennis se diera cuenta. Brian rió mientras Ennis se retorcía también de risa.

-oye, no traías ropa interior!.-

-no, dormí sin ella.- respondió Ennis un poco sonrosado.

Cuando los dos niños estuvieron completamente desnudos después de jugar un poco mientras Brian terminaba de arrancarle los pantalones al niño Enniel, se metieron a la tina.

El agua estaba en la temperatura ideal; Brian se recostó en un extremo de la tina y Ennis en el otro. Ambos niños se mojaron completamente y se frotaban en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando y dirigiéndose sonrisas mutuamente, de pronto se enfrascaron en una pequeña lucha de agua, mientras reían y se aventaban agua mutuamente, al final, la mitad del cuarto de baño quedo húmedo.

-Brian, quería preguntarte algo,- comenzó Ennis que estaba recostado sobre la tina, Brian estaba de la misma manera, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran entrecruzadas en el medio.

-si?.-

-cuando estábamos jugando, vi una marca morada en tu pecho, te golpeaste?.- preguntó Ennis inocentemente.

Brian  confundido se miró el pecho, efectivamente, en el centro de su pecho había una pequeña marca morada sobre él.

-diablos, le dije que tuviera cuidado.- dijo para sí mismo mientras se revisaba el cuerpo en busca de más marcas.

-quiere decir que eso te lo hizo una persona?.- preguntó Ennis.

De pronto el pelirrojo se sintió un poco abochornado.

-ehhh... si.-

-te quisieron golpear?.-  Ennis se acercó y se puso a su lado, mientras miraba la pequeña marca del tamaño de una moneda en la piel pálida del niño.

-no,  no es algo de eso.- explicó Brian.- es un "chupetón"-  se sonrojó ante aquella explicación, acaso tenía que explicarle todo a Ennis?.- es cuando alguien succiona mucho con su boca sobre la piel. Mira.- Brian puso su brazo en su boca y comenzó a succionar; después de un momento le mostro a Ennis la parte donde había succionado, estaba rojiza.-ves?, es lo mismo, solo que un poco mas fuerte-

-ah... vaya, y porque te hicieron esa marca?.-

-bueno, supongo que él no quiso hacérmela, no te preocupes, no duele.- dijo al ver la cara preocupada de Ennis.

-él...?- Ennis de pronto tuvo una pequeña iluminación de su mente, acaso Brian también estaba enamorado de alguien?, acaso hace lo mismo que él había hecho con Josh la noche anterior?.- entonces, tienes novio?.- preguntó sorprendido Ennis.

Brian solo abrió sus pequeños ojos mientras la sangre se le aglomeraba en sus mejillas, como se le había escapado frente a Ennis el mencionar tan vagamente lo de su relación? Y no solo eso, sino que Ennis ya había descubierto que era un "el" y no un "ella" la persona a la que amaba.

*Soy un tonto* pensó mientras desviaba la mirada de Ennis, *es el primer amigo que tengo y de seguro me va a rechazar por ser raro!*

Sin embargo, la realidad no era tan desastrosa como el pequeño se imaginaba en su mente.

-te alejarías de mí sí me gustara un chico?.- preguntó Brian.

-porque habría de hacerlo?.- respondió Ennis despreocupadamente mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

-no te molesta?.- preguntó estupefacto Brian.* ok, si pensaba que este chico era raro, terminé de confirmarlo* pensó.

-no, de hecho, te puedo contar un secreto?.- preguntó Ennis un poco apenado.

Brian solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-estoy enamorado de un chico.- confesó el niño Enniel, aun sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-en serio?.-

-si.-

-no me mientes?.-

-no.-

-En serio no-.-

-Brian!.- exclamó el chico riendo ante la incredulidad del pelirrojo.

-perdón, es que, no lo puedo creer.- respondió.

-quizá por eso nos llevamos tan bien.- conjeturó Ennis.

Ambos niños rieron ante aquella afinidad extraña, aquella semejanza en sus vidas.

-y dime, te corresponde?.- preguntó Brian.

Ennis se sonrosó un poco.

-de hecho, apenas ayer fue la primera vez que nos besamos, y también hicimos otras cosas.- comentó poniéndose rojo al recordar lo que habían hecho Josh y él en el otro baño, aquellas sensaciones placenteras aun lo hacían estremecer al recordarlas.

-entonces, hicieron el amor?.- Preguntó emocionado Brian.- dime, que tal se sintió, te dolió cuando estuvo dentro tuyo?.- sin embargo al verla cara de confusión de Ennis, supo que quizás no habían llegado tan lejos.- que hicieron?.- preguntó.

-bueno,  todo comenzó un poco extraño....-

Ennis le relató lo que había pasado con Josh la noche anterior, dándole detalles incluso de todo lo que había sentido.

-momento, me estás diciendo que tú y tu hermano son pareja?.- preguntó perplejo Brian.

-sí, se que suena un poco raro, pero de verdad lo amo mucho.-

-bueno, la verdad no soy nadie para decirte que está mal.- lo animó Brian.- si se aman, entonces nada más importa.-

Brian se había encogido de piernas al lado de Ennis, sin querer, sus hormonas habían empezado a actuar y clamaban la atención no recibida en la madrugada.

-gracias.- respondió Ennis.-  bueno, entonces como te decía, cuando estaba probando el liquido que le salía a Josh de su cosita, empezó a tirar un líquido blanco.-

Brian se removía un poco mientras entre sus piernas su miembro clamaba atención. A medio relato había crecido y puesto duro, sin embargo frente a Ennis le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Movía sus muslos frotándolos para así calmar un poco las ansias de tocarse, mientras Ennis relataba lo sucedido con Josh.

-sabes Brian?, me siento feliz de poder contarte todo esto, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, porque anoche me sentí un poco tonto porque no sé nada de nada sobre esto.- confesó sonriendo apenado  y apegándose más al pequeño pelirrojo.

-eh... si, a mí también me da gusto tener a alguien en quien confiar.-

-y tu? No me has dicho quien es la persona que amas.- le reprochó el rubio.

-bueno, cuando vayas a la escuela el lunes lo vas a conocer, tenemos clases con él después del recreo.-  comentó riendo mientras aun sentía su pequeña erección entre sus muslos.

-entonces estas enamorado de un profesor!?.- se sorprendió Ennis.- espero que no sea muy viejo.- agregó mientras se imaginaba a un anciano junto a su amigo.

-no... es un poco mayor que tu hermano, creo.- aclaró el más pequeño.- y es guapo, aunque no lo creas.- dijo mientras le echaba un poco de agua a Ennis en la cara de manera juguetona.- aunque tu hermano no esta mal.- agregó pícaramente.

Ambos niños rieron ante aquello y volvieron a echarse agua mutuamente, dejando más empapada la habitación de lo que ya estaba. Después de un momento volvieron a recargarse en la tina y descansaron de la agitada guerrita que habían tenido.

Brian le contó entonces sobre su relación con Gabriel, un poco de lo que hacían y que esa misma mañana temprano había estado con él. Los dos guardaron silencio por un momento mientras Ennis cavilaba todo.

-sabes, tú tampoco estas nada mal.- comentó Brian pícaramente mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pecho al otro niño que seguía en sus pensamientos.- eres demasiado... como decirlo, lindo? Inocente?.-

-oye!, no soy inocente.- hizo un puchero el otro.

-oh si!, claro que lo eres, apuesto a que lo que hiciste anoche es todo lo que sabes sobre el tema del sexo verdad?.- preguntó confiado.

-bueno, si, aparte de eso que mas se puede hacer?.- preguntó Ennis también.- mi hermano dijo algo de que su cosita se podía meter en mí, pero no supe a que se refería.-

-bueno, pueden ser dos formas.- explicó Brian, alzando el dedo índice.- o se refiere a que introduzcas su pene en tu boca.- y alzo el dedo de en medio.- o dos: que te penetre, es decir,  que introduzca su pene en tu trasero.-

Brian rió ante la cara estupefacta de Ennis. El rubio por su parte, nunca había pensado que eso fuera posible, lo único que había sabido (hasta hace una noche atrás) era que el sexo era cuando un hombre y una mujer dormían juntos para tener un bebé..."cuando mamá y papá se aman..." le habían explicado una vez la profesora de su anterior colegio.*esto no es nada parecido a lo que me habían contado* pensó Ennis aun un poco sorprendido.

-pero yo no sé nada de eso, y me siento mal porque quiero que Josh me ame también y hacer el amor como tú quieres  hacerlo con la persona que amas.-

Brian se quedó pensando unos momentos. *Bueno, esto será extraño, pero... supongo que debo de experimentar también verdad?, y servirá para quitarle lo inocente a Ennis jeje, su hermano me lo agradecerá.* pensó pícaramente.

-Ennis, quieres aprender a hacer el amor?.- le preguntó.

-que?.- el niño no pareció comprender.

-si... que si quieres aprender a hacer el amor con tu hermano,  estaba pensando en que tu y yo podríamos intentarlo, y de esa forma tu aprendes, y yo también.- le explicó entusiasmado.

Ennis lo pensó un momento, no hacia ni un par de días en que no sabia nada de Brian, sin embargo él le había confiado su mayor secreto; sentía cierta afinidad con él, ya que eran muy parecidos, y parecía que el pelirrojo sabia mucho del tema del sexo, quizá no era una idea tan mala.

-bueno, esta bien.- aceptó Ennis, un poco curioso y a la vez excitado ante aquella idea loca.

-pero, mejor vayámonos a tu habitación, creo que ya me estoy arrugando como anciano y el agua esta empezando a enfriarse.-  sugirió Brian.

-tienes razón.- convino Ennis.

Los niños salieron de la tina de baño y Ennis sacó de debajo del pequeño tocador un par de toallas; se secaron y salieron al cuarto del rubio, donde Ennis comenzó a buscar algo de ropa en el armario.

-espera, todavía no hay que ponernos ropa.- dijo Brian, quien se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y cerró la puerta poniendo el pestillo.- es mejor asegurarnos de que no nos van a interrumpir.- le sonrió a Ennis.

-no te preocupes, Danna no nos molestará, si a eso te refieres.- aseguró Ennis, por alguna razón, sabia que iba a ser así. (en otro lado de la casa, Danna sintió el extraño impulso de que no era necesitada en la casa y decidió ir a su cabaña a descansar. ¿Extraña coincidencia no?).

-bueno, primero, acostémonos sobre tu cama.- indicó Brian.

Ambos niños se acostaron en la cama matrimonial de Ennis, el cual estaba un poco nervioso ante aquello.

-no te preocupes, te aseguro que esto lo vas a disfrutar mucho con tu hermano.- le aseguró Brian, que se acercó a Ennis y acarició su mejilla, volteando su cara hacia él.- ya sabes besar cierto?.- le preguntó el pelirrojo, Ennis asintió.- bien, solo has aprendido ok?.- y diciendo eso acercó su boca a la de Ennis, quien un poco apenado juntó sus labios a los de su amigo.

Al principio solo juntaron sus labios sentados uno junto al otro, sin embargo, Brian fue más allá y se acercó más a Ennis abrazándolo y profundizando más aquel beso infantil. Ennis por su parte fue primeramente tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo aquello no era desagradable, al contrario, se sentía...*divertido* por decirlo de alguna manera, no era igual a como cuando estuvo con Josh, no se le acercaba para nada, sin embargo, era una sensación placentera y su propio cuerpo lo incitaba a seguir mas allá, ya que su pequeño miembro se había comenzado a poner duro, miró hacia la entrepierna de Brian y miró sin sorpresa que él ya estaba completamente duro.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban una con otra, mientras percibían el sabor de cada una, Brian era sin dudas un experto ya que Ennis a veces no podía seguir el ritmo del pequeño. Después de unos cuantos minutos, al fin se separaron.

-wow...- atinó a decir Ennis.

-bueno, parece que besar si que sabes.- admitió el pelirrojo.- besas suavemente, y sabes? Sabes a dulce.- comentó riendo.

-es la pasta dental, supongo.- bromeó el otro.

-bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente.- siguió Brian.- me dijiste que tu hermano ya te había masturbado verdad?.- Ennis puso cara de perrito distraído.- me refiero a que te acarició tu cosita.-

-ah!, si.- respondió Ennis cuando supo a que se refería.- y yo a él.-

-bueno, en ese caso ahora vas a aprender a dar sexo oral.- le dijo.- es algo muy rico, y vas a ver que a tu hermano le va a encantar.-

Brian bajó hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de la ingle de su amigo, lo masturbó suavemente primero, mientras bajaba poco a poco la piel que cubría su pequeño glande; acercó su boca a su miembro y paso su lengua lentamente por el glande sonrosado, haciendo que el niño se estremeciera.

Ennis por su parte estaba desconcertado, aquellas sensaciones eran demasiado placenteras para ser verdad, la boca de Brian rodeo el glande de Ennis y bajo poco a poco, tomando por completo el miembro en su boca, a lo que el otro se estremeció por completo. Comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, mientras que con su lengua masajeaba el contorno de la sonrosada piel de aquella pequeña dureza.

*Vaya! Es más fácil que con el pene de Gabriel* pensó mientras tomaba con una mano el pene de su amigo y pasaba en círculos su lengua por la punta.

-qué tal se siente?.- preguntó Brian mientras seguía masturbándolo.

-se siente genial, aunque da cosquillas.- respondió Ennis apenado.

-sí, es importante que sepas algo, cuando le hagas esto a tu hermano, no lo vayas a morder ni usar los dientes,- le advirtió- a menos que quieras que se empiece a retorcer de dolor.- después pasó un dedo por el glande del niño, haciéndolo estremecer.- esta parte debajo de tu cuerito, es la más sensible, y debes de pasar tu lengua para que sienta mejor.-

-puedo intentarlo yo?- preguntó Ennis.

-está bien.- respondió sonriendo Brian. Subió de nuevo y se recostó su cabeza sobre una almohada, abriendo sus piernas para que Ennis se acomodara entre ellas. El rubio gateó hasta posicionarse entre las piernas del más pequeño, al principio tocó tímidamente la pequeña erección de su amigo, era solo un poco más pequeña que la de él, sin embargo al tacto era su piel era igual de suave que la suya.

Comenzó a subir y bajar suavemente su mano sobre el pene de su amigo, con un dedo  comenzó a frotar el glande cubierto por la suave piel de su prepucio, lo que hizo que Brian temblara un poco.

-perdón, te lastime?.- preguntó un poco nervioso Ennis.

-no, se sintió bien, sigue.- animó Brian.

Ennis prosiguió con su tarea acelerando un poco más el ritmo de su mano, hasta que pensó que era el momento de poner en práctica lo que le acababan de enseñar; tragó un poco de saliva nervioso y se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a solo un par de centímetros de la erección de Brian.

-estas bien?.- le preguntó Brian.

-si, solo un poco nervioso.- confesó, sin embargo, tomó valor y abrió la boca, para engullir cada centímetro  del miembro duro frente a él. Al principio no supo qué hacer, era raro el sentir aquella cosita dentro de su boca, pero poco a poco comenzó  a hacer lo mismo que Brian había hecho momentos antes, sus labios recorrieron la piel del pene haciendo que el glande quedara al descubierto y  pudiera pasar su lengua por él.

Brian sentía la inexperta lengua de su amigo pasearse por su sonrosada erección y eso lo hacía caer en el éxtasis total; era una sensación completamente diferente a cuando Gabriel hacia lo mismo, la boca de Ennis era inexperta, y por lo mismo Brian no sabía que esperar de aquello, sin embargo el niño rubio lo hacía bastante bien.

Ennis encontraba aquello bastante curioso, no le desagradaba estar haciendo eso, aunque nunca hubiera imaginado que algo que para él solo servía para ir al baño, pudiera ser fuente de tanto placer; siguió con su tarea de darle sexo oral a Brian, mientras veía como gozaba aquellas gratas caricias en su pequeño pene.

-que tal lo hice?.- preguntó Ennis después de estar masturbando y usando su boca alternadamente durante un largo rato.

-creo que ya eres un experto.- dijo alegre Brian, quien había tenido un orgasmo seco al final de todo, al parecer Josh iba a disfrutar mucho.- sin embargo recuerda, conmigo no hay problema, pero tu hermano debe tener su pene más grande, solo ten cuidado y has lo mismo.-

Ennis asintió mientras se acostaba a un lado de Brian y se abrazaban, habían estado jugueteando durante ya buen rato.

-sabes, me alegro de contar contigo.- confesó Brian, abrazándolo.- después de  todo, no fue un mal día, ya que pude estar contigo.-

-sí, yo también lo creo, seremos muy buenos amigos.- comentó alegre mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Brian.

Dos almas parecidas, y a la vez tan diferentes, Brian y Ennis apenas eran unos niños con un mundo entero abriéndose ante ellos, explorando nuevas sensaciones, nuevas emociones, las cuales los unieron para forjar grandes lazos de amistad.

++++++++++++++

 

Los niños se durmieron sin darse cuenta, abrazados y sintiendo el calor del otro, hasta la tarde, cuando Ennis despertó un poco somnoliento, pero con hambre.

-Brian.- llamó a su amigo, que aun dormía a su lado.- Brian despierta.-

El pelirrojo despertó un poco, solo para encontrarse aun desnudo y con Brian a su lado.

-vaya, cuánto tiempo hemos dormido?-

-Solo un rato.- dedujo Ennis, al ver aun el sol un poco alto.- ya habrá llegado mi hermano?, y que raro que Danna no nos haya molestado.-

-sí, lo sé,- también se sorprendió.- que te parece si nos cambiamos y vamos abajo, creo que me dio un poco de hambre.- dijo moviendo sus manos circularmente sobre su vientre.

-a mi también, vamos.-

Ennis sacó ropa para los dos, poniéndose un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada, ya que hacia un poco de calor aquella tarde, mientras que a Brian le prestó un pantalón corto azul y una camiseta a juego. Los dos niños bajaron a la planta baja, donde buscaron a la anciana, sin embargo no la encontraron.

-vaya, y ahora, que hacemos?.- preguntó Brian.

-no lo sé, no sé donde guardan la comida.- *quisiera que Danna estuviera aquí* pensó el chico afligido.

Una vez más, en la mente de Danna apareció la sensación de que era necesitada, específicamente en el comedor, se levantó de su cama, donde estaba dormitando y rápidamente salió a la casa principal.

Ennis estaba a punto de comentar que quizá debían ir a buscar a la parte trasera cuando Danna entro por la puerta de la cocina, un poco confundida, y con cara de sorpresa, al parecer.

-esto se está poniendo raro- comentó para sí misma para después adoptar su semblante normal.- dígame pequeño Ennis, se le ofrece algo?.- preguntó con una reverencia.

-eh... si, de hecho te íbamos a buscar, no habrá algo que nos puedas preparar para comer?.- pidió.

La anciana entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era y que no había preparado nada de comer. *Pero esto es raro, yo nunca había faltado a mi horario, porque me dio sueño a todo esto?, yo nunca duermo en la tarde... y ahora puedo escuchar al niño Ennis en mi cabeza?* la anciana cavilaba todo eso, sin embargo, al parecer se perdió demasiado en su mente, ya que la suave voz de Ennis la devolvió a la realidad.

-Danna...- llamó Ennis.- Danna, se encuentra bien?.- preguntó preocupado.

La anciana sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la normalidad.

-sí señor, por favor, si gustan sentarse, les prepararé unos sándwiches de carnes frías.- dijo alegre.

-genial!, muchas gracias Danna.- dijo tiernamente Ennis mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió; un minuto después, Josh entró en el comedor, encontrándose con los dos niños.

-buenas tardes.- los saludó.- tú eres el niño de la escuela no?.- le preguntó al pelirrojo.

\- sí señor.- respondió- mi nombre es Brian Alrune, mucho gusto.-

-claro, Brian.- recordó el joven.- es un placer que vengas a visitarnos, has disfrutado de nuestra hospitalidad?,-

El niño solo asintió sonriendo. Entonces, Josh notó la ropa que traía puesta.

-acaso esa no es ropa tuya Ennis?.- preguntó extrañado.

-sí Josh, lo que pasa es que Brian tuvo un accidente cuando venía a visitarnos y su ropa se ensució, así que le presté un poco de la mía.-

-que bueno, eres una lindura pequeño- dijo a Ennis revolviéndole el pelo y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Brian no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisita de cómplice hacia Ennis. *Ojala y estuviera con Gabriel*.

Ennis, creo que ya es tarde y mañana debemos ir a la escuela, si no llego pronto, mi mamá se preocupará por mí, es mejor que me vaya.- de hecho, solo quería darles intimidad a los hermanos.

-no te apresures, si quieres puedes comer y después te llevamos en auto a tu casa, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti.- le propuso el chico al niño, acariciando su cabello.

Brian se sintió sobrecogido por esa amabilidad, así que aceptó.

Los tres comieron alegremente mientras platicaban amenamente sobre todo. Después de llevar a Brian a su casa y de que los niños prometieron encontrarse en el portón antes de entrar, la tarde por fin cayó y la noche comenzó a reinar en el cielo.

Los hermanos se alistaron para dormir después de explorar otro rato la biblioteca, ya que Josh estaba obsesionado con encontrar algo más sobre la sociedad de la luna escarlata y después se dirigieron al cuarto del mayor, para por fin descansar.

Josh tomó un rápido baño y se acostó junto a Ennis, quien se había quedado con Danna platicando en la cama después de que la anciana le llevara su pijama. La anciana les deseó buenas noches y se retiró a su cabaña.

Josh se acostó junto a Ennis y este se recostó sobre el pecho de su hermano, aun tenía en mente lo que había hecho con Brian y quería ponerlo en práctica. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el pecho de su hermano.

Josh no pasó por alto que su hermano estaba silencioso y que estaba acariciándolo de una manera un poco provocadora.

-Ennis, que haces?.- le preguntó curioso.

-bueno.- dijo apenado.- me gustaría que tu y yo... repitiéramos lo que hicimos anoche...- le confesó.

-en serio?.-

-sí, se sintió muy bien.- dijo mientras su mano bajaba un poco más, llegando al abdomen del chico.

-pues, no lo sé, mañana tienes clases, y yo tengo que ir a la mina.-

-ándale, si?- rogó Ennis, que se subió sobre su hermano y frotó su pequeño miembro que estaba poniéndose duro sobre tu miembro.-por favor.-

-Ennis...-

El pequeño puso su dedo en la boca de Josh, silenciándolo, y con la otra buscó sobre el pantalón de Josh, encontrándose con el miembro semierecto del chico.

Rápidamente introdujo su mano en el interior del pantalón del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras con su boca buscó los labios que tanto había anhelado besar.

Josh no sabía si estar desconcertado o excitado, ese deseo irrefrenable de Ennis por querer estar con él lo volvía loco. Pronto Ennis libero el miembro de su prisión de tela y se dirigió abajo, hasta quedar a la altura del regazo del mayor.

-Josh, lo estoy haciendo bien? Preguntó el niño tiernamente.

\- lo haces estupendamente.- confesó el chico.- sin embargo, me siento raro por ser acosado por mi hermanito.- bromeó, haciendo reír a Ennis.

-bueno, espero que esto te guste.- le dijo. *espero poder hacerlo* pensó el niño al ver el miembro de su hermano, que era grande a los ojos del pequeño. Respiró hondo y comenzó su tarea.

Josh sintió que un pedazo de cielo se había caído justo en su entrepierna ya que solo en aquel lugar se podía sentir tanta gloria. La humedad de la cavidad bucal del niño hacia vibrar hasta el último de sus nervios.

Ennis lamia y saboreaba el glande de su hermano, mientras que de vez en cuando engullía lo que podía del pene y masturbaba lo que quedaba de él.

Quizá eran las ansias que tenía de estar con Josh, o la mera excitación, lo que llevó a Ennis a bajarse el pantalón del pijama y comenzar a masturbarse al ritmo que daba sexo oral a su hermano.

Aquella escena fue un sueño para el muchacho, que de por sí ya estaba perdido en el éxtasis.

El niño frotaba enérgicamente su pequeña erección centrándose en el glande, lo que le causaba un gran placer, mientras que el líquido transparente que le había salido a Josh la última vez, esta vez Ennis estaba preparado, ya que comenzó a succionar el liquido, sin perder ninguna sola gota del fruto del placer de su hermano.

El orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en el vientre del joven, que apretaba sus manos sobre las sabanas.

-Ennis, ya voy a eyacular, apártate, por favor.- suplicó el chico. Sin embargo en lugar de eso, Ennis aceleró el ritmo, haciendo gemir al mayor y acelerando también su propia estimulación; de pronto el cuerpo entero de Josh se tensó, y su miembro empezó a convulsionarse en oleadas de placer mientras toda su semilla iba a dar a la boca de Ennis, que presto succionó y tragó la mayoría del liquido, sin embargo algo de este se escapó por la comisura de sus labios, mientras tragaba el último vestigio de aquel liquido , su propio miembro comenzó a convulsionarse, haciendo que el niño se perdiera por un momento en aquellas sensaciones acumuladas ocasionadas por su orgasmo seco.

*vaya, esto fue mejor que la vez anterior* pensó mientras caía rendido sobre el regazo de su hermano, con su mano aun en el miembro ahora un poco flácido.

-Ennis, eso fue increíble.- suspiró el chico mientras respiraba para controlarse, atrajo al niño a su pecho y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. El chico sonrió con ternura, acomodó la ropa del niño y la suya, le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 

 


	15. las fauces del lobo...

Capitulo 15: las fauces del lobo...

" _tu fría indiferencia_

_Es un cuchillo que apuñala lentamente..._

_Prefiero morir este día_

_A sufrir eternamente sin ti..."_

 

La cafetera de la cocina de James Douvert silbaba levemente mientras el líquido oscuro se vertía poco a poco en el recipiente; eran las siete de la mañana, y James ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno, llevaba puesto solo sus pantalones de vestir y sandalias, su torso desnudo revelaba su pálida piel mientras revolvía un par de huevos y tostaba pan. Su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta improvisada caía ligeramente sobre un lado de su cuello; estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, ligeramente soñando despierto, no importaba si hubiera estado sonámbulo, la rutina lo hacía seguir con su labor.

Unos pasos lo sacaron de su mente. Y volteó a ver al pasillo al lado de la cocina, donde apareció el apuesto maestro de historia, Axel Regis, el cual, a diferencia del maestro de arte, solo llevaba puestos sus bóxers a rayas. El castaño entró y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, cerca del vapor de la cafetera.

-buenos días amor.- saludó el rubio volteándose a la barra y dándole un beso fugaz para volver su atención al desayuno.

-buenos días.- le respondió el otro.- ¿es mi imaginación o esta mañana amaneció haciendo un poco de frio?.- dijo tomando una taza y vertiendo humeante café en ella, mientras se calentaba las manos con la porcelana del recipiente.

-de hecho hay un poco de niebla.- explicó su pareja.- cuando Salí por el diario esta mañana, me di cuenta de la temperatura. Sin embargo, aquí, en la cocina, no tengo el más mínimo frío.- sonrió.

-claro, lo supuse.- coincidió el castaño, mientras tomaba un trago de café negro, a diferencia de james, que lo degustaba con crema y azúcar.- hoy nos toca conocer al niño Enniel.- comento como si nada, pero con un brillo en sus ojos, cosa que no dejo pasar el rubio.

-Axel Regis, no quiero que andes acosando al niño nuevo.- le apunto con la espátula.- te conozco, eres un...- no supo como terminar la frase, ya que el hombre le miraba con ojos tiernos de perrito regañado.- no me pongas esa cara Axel, lo juro, no quiero que asedies al niño Enniel ok?.-

-pero... la foto- comenzó el hombre.

-no, es mi última palabra.- se volteó el rubio a la estufa de nuevo.

-awww, James, eres muy aburrido.- se quejó Axel mientras tomaba un poco de café con cara de niño haciendo puchero.- debes de admitir que es un caso muy peculiar.-

-Axel, el niño es un Enniel, obviamente debe de haber tenido parientes que se parecieran mucho a él.- trató de razonar el rubio.

-pero el niño Enniel no se parece al chico Kevin Enniel de la foto, sino al otro niño, el cual no parece ser de esa familia.- explicó Axel, tratando de aclarar su punto.- de hecho, ese niño se parece a la mujer que vive en la playa, no lo crees?.-

-te refieres a la mujer ermitaña?, estás loco?. En definitiva Axel, no más novelas policiacas por un año.- sentenció el rubio.- mañana las guardaré en el ático bajo llave.-

-James!... no te atreverías...- Sin embargo, su pareja lo miro con ojos de "rétame...".- está bien, dejo el tema por la paz, pero si al final resulta algo misterioso te tocará estar abajo por un mes.-

-no es algo que me desagrade querido.- comentó pícaramente el rubio, sirviendo el desayuno.

-idiota...- replicó el castaño, y miró por la ventana cercana a la cocina, la niebla cubría ligeramente el panorama. *hoy promete ser un día interesante...*

 

 

Alexia Alrune se había levantado contenta esta mañana de lunes, aunque hacía frío, doblaba meticulosamente un pequeño shorts azul y una camisa a juego.

*al fin Brian tiene un amigo...* pensó alegre mientras abrazaba las prendas; no era de que no confiara en que su hijo tenía alguna amistad ahí afuera, en algún lugar, las salidas frecuentes lo comprobaban, sin embargo, ahora tenía una prueba contundente de que un amigo de su hijo "existía", por decirlo de una manera.

La mujer dejó la ropa doblada en la mesa y se dedicó a hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo de Brian, ya que pronto despertaría.

++++++

_Las sabanas se movían, mientras Brian boca abajo sentía como el miembro firme de Gabriel entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sus manos cerradas sobre las sabanas mientras una nueva oleada de placer lo hacía gemir._

_-oh, mi pequeño amor, te amo...- susurraba el mayor al oído del pelirrojo, mientras embestía el delicado cuerpo del niño bajo él.- quiero estar contigo siempre...-_

_El joven tomó una de las manos del niño y la empezó a besar con delicadeza, mientras seguía con su trabajo._

_-oh, Gabriel!.- el niño se sintió estallar, mientras que el mayor aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax._

_-oh, Gabriel...!-_

Sin embargo, un sonido estridente cortó la frase y la ráfaga de imágenes.

Brian tanteó a oscuras sobre su mesita al lado de su cama y apagó el despertador.*maldito despertador!* pensó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y ponía su pequeño brazo sobre sus ojos. * Si sigo teniendo este tipo de sueños, voy a terminar quitándole la ropa a Gabriel frente a la clase y a obligarlo a hacer el amor conmigo* pensó un poco malhumorado, sin embargo, segundos después comenzó a reírse de solo imaginar aquella escena.* no puedo decir que no sería interesante, jeje*.

El pequeño bajó su mano u la metió dentro del pantalón de su pijama, su pequeño pene erecto todavía no quería, como las últimas noches del último par de meses, volver a su tamaño normal.

*Bueno, hoy es el primer día de Ennis, así que tengo que apurarme y llegar a la escuela y esperarlo, será un buen día!.- pensó mientras se desperezaba y se estiraba de manera gatuna sobre la cama.

-Brian, hora de levantarse, ya está el desayuno hijo- dijo la voz femenina de su mamá detrás de la puerta de la habitación del niño.

-está bien mamá, ya voy.- respondió el niño mientras comprobaba que el pequeño problemita entre sus pantalones había vuelto a la normalidad. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama, sin embargo, en cuanto las cobijas calientitas no cubrieron su cuerpo, el frío lo envolvió. Temblando, se puso una sudadera y unas pantuflas amarillas, que hacían juego con su pijama amarillo pardo.

-hoy está haciendo mucho frío.- se quejó el niño mientras entraba a la cocina y su madre servía un omelette al niño como desayuno. Brian se sentó en la mesa mientras su madre se servía a ella también.

-sí, creo que ya va a empezar el frío, y ya era hora, estamos a finales de octubre y no habían empezado a mostrar señales de cambio de clima.- comentó la mujer mientras servía un poco de té al niño.

El niño solamente asintió mientras tomaba un poco de té caliente con leche servido por su mamá.

-el viernes es halloween, vas a salir a pedir dulces?.-

-no lo sé, quizás si.- pensó el niño, no era muy participativo en esa conmemoración.- podría ir con Ennis si a él le interesa salir a pedir dulces ese día.-

-eso me recuerda.- interrumpió la mujer.- aquí está la ropa de tu amiguito, por favor, le agradeces por mí su hospitalidad y por ser tu amigo.- sonrió alegre.

-mamá...- el niño puso los ojos en blanco.

-sería una buena idea que salieran juntos, podrían ir con la abuela Selene, o ir al centro del pueblo al festival principal.-

-no lo sé, primero déjame le pregunto si?.- la calmó el niño.- apenas tiene el fin de semana en el pueblo y no sé si estarán ocupados.-

-ya sé lo que te voy a hacer de disfraz, serás un brujito!.- dijo su mamá sin prestarle atención al niño.- te verás divino!.-

El niño solo entornó los ojos al ver a su madre tan radiante, sin embargo no podía culparla.

*bueno, hoy parece que será un día interesante...*...

 

 

\- ~BIP~BIP~BIP- *tic*...

El despertador sobre la mesita de caoba al lado de la cama de Josh sonó a las siete de la mañana exactas; el chico perezosamente se quiso levantar, sin embargo un pequeño peso muerto sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

Miró hacia su pecho y se topó con una suave melenita revuelta rubio platino.

Ennis dormía sobre el pecho de Josh, dormía plácidamente aun a pesar del ruido hecho por el despertador. *era de esperarse...* pensó el chico mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello del niño. Ennis siempre había sido de sueño pesado, no había nada en el mundo capaz de despertarlo, solo...

-Ennis, despierta mi pequeño- susurró el castaño hacia el niño, y este, como por arte de magia, reaccionó.

Las tupidas pestañas del rubio temblaron antes de dar paso abriéndose y dejando ver sus ojos azules profundos. Una de sus manos se cerró en el pecho del chico mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano y le sonreía.

-buenos días Josh.- dijo quedamente.- ya es hora de levantarnos?.-

-todavía no- comentó el chico mientras tomaba de la cintura al niño y lo subía completamente sobre su cuerpo, cosa que no era muy difícil, ya que el pequeño no pesaba, lo abrazó delicadamente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Ennis se sonrosó ante aquello y escondió la cara en el pecho del chico.

-que pasa Ennis?.- preguntó divertido el chico al ver la reacción del niño.

-nada- respondió el niño y se tapó completamente con las cobijas sobre su hermano todavía.

-me vas a decir que te da pena esto siendo que anoche estabas haciendo cosas más pervertidas?.- preguntó aún divertido.

-eso fue diferente.- respondió una vocecita desde debajo de las sabanas.

-en serio?- el chico metió las manos debajo de las cobijas y las apartó, acto seguido, se volteó dejando a Ennis debajo suyo; Josh pudo mirar la cara de sorpresa del niño antes de besarlo en la boca de nuevo.

Ennis solo atinó a corresponder aquel beso apasionado, mientras sus manos eran sostenidas por las de su hermano, al principio la sorpresa lo había dejado paralizado un momento, sin embargo, ese beso lo despertó por completo y abrió sus labios a su hermano, dejando que ambos saborearan el sabor del otro, jugueteando levemente con sus lenguas, incluso Ennis mordió levemente el labio inferior del chico, ambos se habían perdido en la pasión de aquel momento.

Josh pronto bajo hacia el cuello del niño, succionando levemente, tratando de no dejar ninguna marca en la delicada piel de su ahora amante, Ennis solo respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía como en su pantalón del pijama se empezaba a denotar un pequeño bulto.

Josh dejó libre una mano del niño mientras desabotonaba la camisa del pijama de Ennis, quien no hizo ningún intento por detenerlo, solo se dejaba llevar por la oleada de emociones que sentía en su infantil cuerpecito; cada botón desabrochado de arriba hacia abajo iba dejando mas piel expuesta a los besos de Josh, hasta que finalmente el torso del más pequeño quedo expuesto a los delicados besos dedicados por parte de su hermano.

El chico bajó más abajo, acariciando suavemente sobre la suave tela del pijama la dureza del niño.

-Josh, por favor...-

El chico miró al pequeño a los ojos, y vio el enorme deseo del niño, esa pasión ardiente que deseaba ser saciada; tomó con sus manos el elástico del pantalón del pijama y sintió como Ennis alzaba sus caderas facilitándole la tarea. El chico tragó saliva, no había pensado llegar tan lejos, *por lo menos no tan temprano...*, sin embargo, al mirar de nuevo a Ennis, se decidió a seguir adelante.

Poco a poco fue bajando el pijama del niño junto con su ropa interior, hasta quitarlo completamente, entonces observó al pequeño frente a él.

Ennis respiraba entrecortadamente con sus piernas flexionadas abiertas, invitándolo a seguir adelante. Ni en la más extraña de sus fantasías juveniles el chico había visto una escena tan excitante y a la vez tan pasional.

-Josh, que pasa?- preguntó el niño dulcemente con un rubor en su carita.

El chico se puso a la altura del niño sobre él.

-nada, es solo que... no puedo creer la suerte que tengo...- dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, Ennis al sentir la mano de su hermano frotó su mejilla sobre ella.- al tenerte a mi lado,  el que me ames tanto.-

El niño se levantó un poco y besó a su hermano en los labios, haciendo que se recostara con él y lo besara más intensamente; Josh guió con su mano la cabeza de Ennis para tomar un ángulo cómodo para besarlo mientras con la otra bajó hacia la pequeña erección del niño y comenzó a frotarla; la reacción fue instantánea, la cadera de Ennis se empezó a mover por sí sola, aumentando las sensaciones que sentía al tener la mano de Josh ahí.

Volvió a recostar al pequeño en la cama, y volvió a repetir la dosis de besos por el torso el niño, bajando poco a poco, deteniéndose un poco en el vientre del niño, causándole unas cuantas cosquillas y arrancándole sonrisas cómplices mientras el pequeño con sus ojos azules lo incitaba a bajar más.

Finalmente el chico bajó y masturbó un poco el miembro del niño, jugando un poco con la piel que lo cubría, después de eso decidió que ya era tiempo de que su hermanito se perdiera en el placer y engulló aquella parte sensible del más chico que pedía atención.

La espalda del pequeño se arqueó mientras que sus manos rápidamente se posaron sobre la cabeza del chico, acariciando su cabello castaño oscuro mientras Josh atendía diligentemente la erección del niño.

Ennis mordía su labio inferior mientras se movía acompasadamente a cada vaivén que el mayor hacia sobre su entrepierna, sus pequeños gemidos eran incontenibles, aunque quisiera acallarlos, para Ennis, el mundo no existía el ese momento, ¿y que si en ese mismo instante el mundo estallaba? No importaba nada mientras él y Josh estuvieran juntos. Una de sus manos se aferró a la sabana de la cama mientras que la otra la dirigió a su boca para ahogar un gemido especialmente audible; con sus pies impulsaba su cadera para acelerar un poco el ritmo de la felación, lo que Josh entendió a la perfección acelerando su ritmo también y acariciando el pecho del niño.

-Josh... yo...-

Sin embargo, las palabras quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de Ennis al estallar el orgasmo seco en su vientre; Josh sintió la rigidez extrema del niño y supo que había llegado al clímax, sostuvo el miembro del niño dentro de su boca hasta que sintió que empezaba a aminorar su tamaño, la respiración del niño también volvía a normalizarse, lentamente subió hasta su altura y lo besó tiernamente, mientras lo abrazaba y lo acunaba en sus brazos.

-te amo...- le susurró al oído mientras se dedicaban pequeños besos. Ennis le sonrió y posó su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Ambos estaban en una relajación total, sin embargo...

TOC~TOC...

-joven Josh, pequeño Ennis, el desayuno lleva servido diez minutos, desean que lo retire?.- la voz de Danna resonó detrás de la puerta de la habitación del chico, sacándolos sorpresivamente de la burbuja de donde estaban, Ennis se tapo completamente hasta que no se vio nada de él, y Josh confuso miro el reloj.

*8:05... diablos!...*

El chico rápidamente se levantó de la cama y respondió.

-en un momento bajamos Danna, discúlpanos!.- dijo mientras se quitaba rápidamente la pijama y se metía al baño.

-hay waffles?- surgió la pregunta de entre las cobijas. Josh no pudo evitar reírse.* la comida antes que todo...*

*bueno, hoy promete ser un día interesante...* pensó Josh mientras se alistaba en tiempo record.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Los hermanos Enniel se alistaron tan rápido como pudieron, ayudándose el uno al otro, recordándose lo que olvidaban y demás.

-Josh!, tu saco!.- le recordó Ennis a su hermano mientras bajaban rápidamente las escaleras después de diez minutos de ajetreado alistamiento.

-diablos!.- se quejó el chico.- baja a desayunar, voy por él.-

El castaño rápidamente subió de nuevo las escaleras mientras Ennis bajaba corriendo al comedor; entró a su recamara y buscó en el ropero su saco negro, llevaba un pantalón negro mate y una camisa azul profundo de manga larga y cuello alto, al frio había hecho presencia ese día.

Tomó el saco negro y cerro de golpe el ropero, iba a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó el ruido sordo de algo cayendo dentro del ropero. Lo abrió de nuevo y encontró en el fondo un pedazo de madera tallado envuelto en un pequeño pedazo de tela.

*Pero qué demonios es esto?* se preguntó mientras examinaba aquel objeto.

Parecía una llave hecha de madera dura, a juzgar por la capa de polvo que tenia, llevaba mucho tiempo escondida en aquel viejo ropero, hurgó en él y metió su cabeza en el mueble, encontró un pequeño compartimento secreto abierto en el techo de este.

*Acaso aquí no hay nada que no guarde un secreto oscuro?*

Examinó el compartimento y encontró un pequeño pergamino finamente enrollado y unas cuantas hojas sueltas; leyó el pergamino:

" _16 de noviembre de 1906:_

_He ocultado las una parte del diario de Kevin en el lugar donde lo descubrí todo, me parece un buen lugar para que aquellas páginas encuentren un espacio donde no me recuerden esta tragedia; todo ha sido mi culpa, mía y de las familias de este pueblo, aun no entiendo cómo es posible que tal energía exista debajo de este pueblo, ¿Qué pensaban nuestros ancestros al venerar tal abominación?._

_Debo de evitar que esto se vuelva a repetir, si es necesario, mandaré lejos a mi familia para que esto no vuelva a pasar; para que nadie sea capaz de obtener mi emblema, he enviado una de las llaves a mi hermana, ella sabrá qué hacer con ella, sobre los otros emblemas, uno no podrá ser sacado de nuevo, las dagas de LaCrow se han perdido para siempre debido al terremoto, y confío plenamente en que nuestros guardianes nunca dejaran que su emblema caiga en malas manos, sin mencionar que mi fiel amigo siempre trae su emblema con él, solo me preocupa Fergus, espero que no cometa ninguna barbaridad, está destrozado por la pérdida de sus hijos, sin embargo, todos lo estamos, hemos sufrido pérdidas irrecuperables. Mi querido Kevin, ¿Por qué no me di tiempo de hablarte?, espero y me perdones algún día hijo..._

_La cruz entre la estrella y el sol es la cerradura que guarda tu secreto..._

_Angus Enniel."_

Josh volvió a leer la nota rápidamente, después miró la llave: era una pieza artesanal muy bien elaborada, en apariencia sencilla, tenía un relieve grabado en el mango de esta, de un lado distinguía la silueta de una estrella, y del otro lado el sol, la llave tenia forma de cruz, dándole aspecto de ser como una llave maestra.

El chico pronto entendió que era aquello, sin embargo, ¿dónde estaría la cerradura que se abría con esa extraña llave?.

Rápidamente leyó una de las hojas sueltas buscando información:

" _... el niño corrió entre los arboles seguido por la estrella, hasta que llegaron a un lugar vacio, que tenía solo a un mudo y anciano testigo inerte que no miraba al estar ciego, solo susurraba palabras al viento mientras el niño se recargaba en su silencioso testigo._

_-espera, por favor!.- le suplicó la estrella._

_-no!, no quiero volver a verte, has herido mi corazón, me has dicho que no soy más que un simple sirviente más, alguien más de entre todos, que solo soy un simple mortal a comparación de ustedes, las que están arriba...-_

_-te pido mis más sinceras disculpas mi corazón, pero frente a las demás estrellas debo ser así, si llegan a enterarse que yo me enamore de un ser inferior a nosotros no solo deshonraré a los cielos, sino a mi propia familia.-_

_-eso soy para ti?.- el dolor en las palabras hicieron estremecer el viento._

_-tú eres mi sol, quien me da calor, quien me mantiene vivo...-_

_Lagrimas cristalinas caen sobre el rostro de la estrella, mientras se da cuenta que su cálido sol estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos por aquella indiferencia que debía de tener frente a los demás, y sin embargo, importaba?..."_

-dios mío, es parte del cuento que estaba leyendo Ennis!.- pensó en voz alta el chico, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de seguir leyendo.

-Josh!, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día en la escuela!.- le apresuró Ennis desde debajo de la escalera.

El chico pensó un segundo y se metió todo dentro de una de las bolsas del saco y salió del cuarto, tendría que revisar  todo después.

 

+++++++++++

 

Después de salir quince minutos antes de las nueve, hora en que Ennis entraba al colegio, los Enniel al fin estaban en camino en su coche. Ennis iba vestido con un pantalón gris y una camisa verde, arropado con su propio saco, observaba un poco distraído por la ventana un poco empañada la neblina que cubría el pueblo.

-nervioso?- preguntó Josh mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre el cabello del niño.

Ennis soltó una risita picara.

-después de lo que hicimos en la mañana, creo que olvide por completo los nervios.- respondió mientras tomaba la mano del mayor y la envolvía en sus propias manos para depositarla sobre su regazo.

Durante lo que faltó de trayecto no volvieron a decir nada, solo el contacto de sus manos era suficiente para sentirse cómodos. Cuando llegaron al colegio aun no cerraban las puertas. Ennis distinguió una melena tupida pelirroja frente a la puerta.

-mira, es Brian!.- sonrió.

-bueno Ennis, espero que te vaya bien mi pequeño.- le deseó mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa con una mano.

Ennis se sonrosó un poco y se acercó a Josh, depositando un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla del chico, en realidad, hubiera deseado dárselo en los labios, sin embargo, había demasiada gente.

-vendrás por mí a las tres?- preguntó tomando su maletín con útiles escolares.

-aquí estaré puntual- aseguró el mayor.

Ennis bajó del auto y se reunió con Brian, juntos pasaron hacia el colegio.

-vaya, vaya- le dijo pícaramente bajito Brian  a Ennis en el oído.- estamos tan dulces tan de mañana?.-

-cállate, tonto.- le reprocho el rubio mientras sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas.

-oh, vamos, te da penita?.-

-bueno, si, a ti no?.-

-creo que la deje en mí otro uniforme.-  bromeó mientras hacía como si buscara algo en sus bolsillos.

-sabes?, con esta neblina no alcanzo a ver nada...- comentó Ennis.

-cierto, no veo ni mis pecas.- bromeó el chico poniéndose visco tratando de verse la nariz, a lo que Ennis rió.

Los niños continuaron bromeando mientras caminaban a la entrada del edificio. Mientras desde uno de los lados del patio, un chico de sexto los observaba junto con sus compinches.

-chicos.- les dijo mordazmente.- creo que tenemos carne fresca.- terminó malignamente.

 

+++++++++

 

Durante la primera clase de la mañana, que fue de ciencias, Ennis se presentó ante el grupo, no fue tan malo como se lo esperaba, le hicieron algunas preguntas sobre sus gustos y después se pusieron a trabajar, como Ennis no sabía en que iban, decidió ponerse junto a Brian, para que le fuera ayudando.

La segunda clase fue la clase de artes, con el maestro Douvert; los chicos se dirigieron al salón de arte, ubicado al lado del edificio principal, los niños salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al salón de arte, en el segundo piso; mientras caminaban, Ennis fijó su atención en el callejón detrás del edificio, y le pareció mirar fugazmente un par de ojos azules.

*es él!* pensó mientras rápidamente corría hacia allá.

-oye, espera!- le gritó Brian siguiéndolo.

Ennis viró a la derecha del edificio, adentrándose un poco en el callejón, que no era más ancho que unos tres metros; no había nada.

-Ennis, que crees que haces?.- le preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

-me pareció ver a un niño aquí.- respondió mientras buscaba una pista, entonces vio que el suelo donde pegaba el edificio tenía una hendidura.

Se acercó a ella y miró sorprendido que había una ventana enterrada y al parecer tapiada.

-no sabía que había un sótano.-

-y no lo hay.- respondió Brian.- qué raro, parece como si hubieran excavado ese lugar.- examinó.- nunca había visto esa ventana ni escaleras que lleven a un sótano, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos después, tenemos clases.-

Los niños se dirigieron al salón y entraron a clases.

-bienvenido pequeño.- le dijo amablemente el maestro a Ennis cuando llegaron a la puerta.- mi nombre es James Douvert, es un placer.- *vaya, es una hermosura de pequeño...* pensó el profesor mientras observaba maravillado el azul profundo de los ojos del niño.

La clase se dedicaron a pintar sobre oleo, mientras el profesor les explicaba la técnica correcta; mientras se paseaba por entre los alumnos, se detuvo a observar el cuadro de Ennis.

-vaya, eso es espectacular.- lo felicitó.- eso es la luna?.-

El niño asintió sonriendo.

El cuadro era un fondo oscuro azulado, en el cual denotaban algunas estrellas y en el centro una gran luna llena.

-pero dime, Ennis, porque el borde de la luna esta rojizo?-

-bueno, hace poco vi la luna aquí, y tenía ese borde.- contestó apenado.

-muy bien.- le sonrió tratando de no cohibir al niño.- eres un excelente pintor pequeño.-

-gracias.-

La campana de la hora de descanso sonó en esos momentos.

-muy bien niños, tienen media hora de descanso y después regresan a terminar sus cuadros, vayan a jugar.- los animó James.

Los niños salieron, pero Brian detuvo a Ennis.

-Ennis, vamos a investigar el callejón, quiero averiguar más sobre esa ventana.-

-pero, es peligroso.- le previno Ennis- esa es la zona más alejada del colegio, no parece un buen lugar.-

-solo será un minuto.- rogó el pelirrojo.- no te da curiosidad?.-

-bueno, pero solo vamos a ver tantito, ok?-

-claro, lo prometo.-

Así, los niños bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al callejón detrás de la escuela, sin saber que alguien se había fijado en eso.

Cuando llegaron, Brian se arrodilló frente al hueco y trato de mirar por entre las tablas de madera que tapiaban aquella ventana.

-vaya...- exclamó asombrado.- parece que no es un sótano, de hecho, hay bancas ahí, como si fuera un salón de clases.

-en serio?- preguntó extrañado Ennis, que se arrodilló junto a su amigo y miró también.

En efecto, parecía ser un viejo salón de clases, muy, muy viejo. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de cavilar más.

-vaya vaya, miren lo que la suerte me ha traído hoy.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño pelirrojo y volteó a mirar a la entrada del callejón.

Maurice se encontraba ahí, altanero junto a sus cómplices detrás de él, cerrando el paso del callejón.

*oh no...* pensó Brian mientras una gota de sudor fio se formaba en su frente. Había sido un error meterse en aquel lugar, no había salida, y no solo él corría peligro, había llevado a Ennis a las fauces del lobo.

-después de tanto tiempo mariquita, eres mío...- dijo decidido mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los niños.

*maldición...*

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> primer capitulo arriba, despues de que me pidieran que subiera esta historia tanto jejejeje, es el primer fic que subo, espero les guste y la historia los envuelva jejejejeje, por el momento no hay accion, pero mas adelante habra una probadita je.


End file.
